Vida en Wammy House
by ivisouling
Summary: Una Psicóloga entra a Wammy House.. ¿Que sucesos le esperan?¿Como se tomaran su llegada los futuros sucesores de L? NO es YAOI.. Matt,Mello,Near,Linda y desconocidos.
1. chapter 1

**Vida en Wammy House **

**Capitulo 1 : La llegada **

**.-Una Psicóloga entra a Wammy house..¿Que sucesos le esperan?¿Como se lo tomaran los futuros sucesores de L?...**

**Nota: Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen.**

Era un día domingo en aquella vieja casa donde se encontraban los futuros sucesores de L. Como todo domingo el día era totalmente aburrido.

_ Uff que aburrido estoy- pronuncio mello mientras masticaba una de sus tantas barras de chocolate.

_ mm claro..- Fue la corta respuesta de su mejor amigo peliverde que se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su videojuego.

_ Ya deja esa cosa matt, me aburro – Al no obtener respuesta y ser ignorado por su mejor amigo, no encontró otra solución que arrebatarle el videojuego.

-¡Oye oye que haces voy en el nivel 95 no sabes lo que me costó llegar ahí dámelo! .

Mello y matt comenzaron a correr en círculo en aquel ´´ sitio secreto´´ que se ubicaba un poco alejado de aquella casa, tenía un gran árbol, nadie iba allí y si te sentabas ahí junto al árbol podías observar al resto de los habitantes como hormigas jugando en el patio trasero.

**.- GAME OVER…**

Upssss – dijo mello con una enorme sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja.

_ Ja si muy gracioso…. Maldición mello no sabes cuánto me costó llegar a ese nivel ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo.

_ Eso te pasa por ignorarme.

_ Uf bien, que quieres hacer, dijiste que estabas aburrido.

_ mmmmm.. ¡Ya se! … mira a esos mocosos, arrebatémosle el balón y echemos un partido- pronuncio Mello.

_ No me parece buena idea, seguramente se negaran a darnos el balón, tú los golpearas, irán llorando hacia Roger nos darán una charla de media hora sobre la disciplina y la convivencia y luego nos castigaran..- Pronuncio el peliverde prendiendo un cigarrillo.

_ Oh vamos no seas una nenita, nos han castigado cientos de veces ¿que nos harán?

_ Recuerda lo que dijo Roger.. (Comenzó a imitar su voz) Mello y Matt esta es su última advertencia, si vuelven a tener malos comportamientos no me quedara más remedio que dejarlos sin chocolates ni videojuegos por una semana.

_ ¿Sabes algo matt? .

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eres sin duda alguna….. ¡Un pésimo imitador! Parecía que estabas imitando a una chica. Cuando quieras imitar a linda no dudes en utilizar la imitación que acabas de hacer.

_ Está bien, está bien ya entendí tu sarcasmo, solo quería ser cuidadoso, no quiero ni imaginar tu humor ante una semana sin chocolate – Replico matt.

_ Si claro… y tu sin tus estúpidas maquinitas dudo mucho que seas el señor amabilidad o Willy Wonka… pronuncio abriendo una nueva barra de chocolate.

**-_De pronto todos los habitantes pudieron notas una limusina blanca estacionándose en la entrada del Orfanato.**

_ ¿Y eso? ¿Alguien está de cumpleaños o algo así? – Pronuncio matt apagando su cigarrillo.

_ No lo sé, vamos a ver. Arriba perro- Pronuncio mello poniéndose de pie.

**-_ No solo eran mello y matt quienes se dirigían hacia la entrada, sino todos los estudiantes, ¿una limusina? Esto no pasa todos los días en Wammy House. Todos pudieron notar a un apuradísimo Roger abriendo la reja de entrada muy emocionado.**

_ Por favor permítame ayudarla, adelante adelante la estábamos esperando – pronunciaba Roger muy entusiasmado.

_ ¡Roger que sucede! – Pronuncio mello abriendo otra barra de chocolate

**-_ Mello no necesito respuesta al ver a una linda chica alta, ojos celestes, piel blanca, cabello largo de tono castaño oscuro pero con tonos rubios en las puntas bajarse de la limusina. La chica era bastante joven luciendo unos bototos cafés no muy altos, vaqueros azules y una polera rosa. **

Chicos, quisiera presentarles a… esperen…¿ Dónde está Near? Les di la orden de ir por el- Pronuncio Roger con tono de autoridad al resto de los adultos que en parte también tenían algo de autoridad en ese lugar. Adultos como: Profesores, cocineros, inspectores de aseo.

_ Allí viene- Pronuncio una de las cocineras.

**-_La nueva chica pudo notar bajando de las escaleras de la puerta de entrada, a un chico no muy alto, de ropas blancas y cabello blanco, sus ojos estaban centrados en la nada por así llamarlo ella, ya que su mirada no especificaba hacia que o quien observaba. **

_ Bien, Bien, ya que están todos… Chicos, quiero presentarles a su nueva Psicóloga Abril Richi (Se pronuncia Rich)

_ Es un placer - Pronuncio la Psicóloga con una cálida y sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

**-_ Todos los integrantes comenzaron a festejar a través de aplausos y sonrisas, exceptuando a Mello y Near…. Mientras tanto en la mente de Mello.- ¿Una Psicóloga? Es el día de las bromas o qué?... ¿wtf?... Por la mente de Near cruzaban las mismas preguntas. **

_ ¿Y bien? Alguien tiene dudas, consultas? – Pronuncio Roger

**-_ Near alzo la mano pero fue interrumpido por Mello.**

_ Roger, ¿ qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Una Psicóloga aquí? Realmente estamos totalmente locos para que la llegada de una loquera? – Pronuncio mello dudoso y enfadado a la vez.

_ Mello - Pronuncio matt posando su mano derecha en el hombro de su mejor amigo para tratar de calmarlo.

_ ¡Cállate matt!.. ¡Roger por favor responde a mis preguntas!.. Que acaso no les basta con las estúpidas clases de religión y artes plásticas para que ahora tengamos ¿Psicología?- Pronuncio mello con tono de enfado.

_ Que por cierto es una ciencia incierta – Pronuncio Near tan calmado como siempre enrollando un mechón de pelo.

_ Jovencito de cabello blanco ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pronuncio la psicóloga con un tono suave de voz y una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Near – Fue su corta respuesta

_ ¿Algún problema con mi llegada?

_ No claro que no, solo que me parece innecesaria la Psicología en este lugar- Pronuncio con su tono de voz de poco interés enrollando un mechón.

_ Entiendo. Roger y el resto de los alumnos, es un placer conocerlos, por favor podrían dejarme a solas con este chiquillo rubio.. Que por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_ Jum.. Mello – Pronuncio masticando una nueva barra de chocolate.

_ A donde crees que vas idiota, ¡tú te quedas! – Pronuncio mello molesto jalando a su amigo de su suéter de rayas.

_ Pero ella dijo que….

_ No hay problema puedes quedarte emmm….

_ Matt – Interrumpió el peliverde algo sonrojado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_ Ja claro, es un placer – Pronuncio la Psicóloga sonriendo… Bien Mello volviendo a lo nuestro.

_ Lo nuestro – Interrumpió mello esta vez- ¡Aquí no hay nada de qué hablar loquera, lo único que hay que hacer en esta situación es que tomes tus maletas y te largues por donde llegaste! .

_ Oye cuál es tu problema – Pronuncio la psicóloga algo molesta y totalmente confundida.

_ Ja mi problema ¡Mi problema! Ya hay bastantes autoridades aquí haciendo nuestros días miserables para que todavía vengas tu a hacer más miserable la existencia de todos nosotros – Replico mello alzando la voz.

_ Escucha rubio, yo aquí no vengo a hacer miserable la existencia de nadie, que te quede muy claro y no me levantes la voz. Pronuncio la psicóloga totalmente molesta.

_ ¿Tienes memoria de pez? Te dije mi nombre anteriormente. Dios pero qué clase de personas están entrando aquí. Te lo advierto loquera, no duraras mucho aquí.

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?- Pronuncio la psicóloga levantando una ceja.

_ Tómalo como quieras, yo te lo advertí.

_ Cuidado Mello.. Yo también se jugar rudo – Pronuncio la psicóloga con una enorme sonrisa de venganza en sus labios, dándole la espalda a ambos.

**-_ La chica tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar en brincos hacia la puerta de entrada. **

_ Pero qué demonios – Pronuncio mello observando la escena.

_ Jajaja.. Que tierna se ve brincando – Pronuncio matt riendo tiernamente.

_ ¿Eso te parece divertido? Esa loca que tu vez ahí brincando nos evaluara psicológicamente y tu única respuesta ante esa horrible escena es: uy que tierno – Pronuncio mello utilizando sarcasmo ante la última frase.

_ Oh vamos es muy divertida y bonita

_ No te encariñes perro… ella tiene sus días contados aquí…

**_- Matt trago saliva al imaginarse que se le venía a esa hermosa chica de agradable sonrisa… Mientras que mello disfrutaba de una nueva barra de chocolate con una enorme sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya había amanecido en Wammy House y para desgracia de todos los que habitaban en aquel lugar, era lunes. Y aun peor para los estudiantes era Lunes 08:00 AM horario de entrada de clases.**

_ Las 08:05 AM… ¿este viejo no piensa aparecer o qué?- Pronunciaba mello sentado en el salón de clases con las piernas sobre la mesa.

_ Mejor para mi… más tiempo para mis videojuegos -Pronuncio el peliverde.

_ Claro.. Claro… - Pronunciaba mello arrancando hojas de papel de su cuadernillo de matemáticas.

_ Matt.. Tu…¿me podrías decir que es esto? – pronunciaba mello sosteniendo un avión de papel en sus manos.

_ Espera.. Pause Game… Pues… un avión de papel – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros.

_Exacto… un avión de papel que está a punto…. De aterrizar en la cabeza de Near.. ¡Ahí va! –Mello lanzo el avión de papel hacia near, por lo cual, tuvo un aterrizaje perfecto entre sus cabellos blancos.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Comenzaron a reír todos.

_ ¡Mello eres increíble! – Pronuncio Linda molesta.

_ Uy lo siento… Near.. ¿Enfade a tu novia? – Pronuncio mello irónicamente.

_ UYYYYYYYY LINDA Y NEAR SON NOVIOS – Comenzaron a pronunciar y a reírse todos.

_ ¡Ya basta chicos! Siempre están celebrando las estupideces de mello y matt – Pronuncio linda molesta.

_ A mí no me metas, no tuve nada que ver… esta vez.. – Pronuncio matt con tono divertido.

_ Uf… Lamento el retraso estudiantes… ¿amanecieron de buen humor eh? ¿O es otra de las tantas travesuras de mello y matt?... En fin… que lindo sombrero near – Pronuncio el profesor dirigiéndose hacia el pizarrón dándoles la espalda a los estudiantes.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Continuaron riendo todos.

Near suspiro, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bote de basura y arrojo el avión de papel.

_ Son unas traidoras… como pudieron reírse junto a los demás y decir que near y yo somos novios – Regaño linda en susurros a Mia y Melissa. (Unas de las tantas estudiantes del orfanato)

_ Oh vamos… no sería una novedad.. Todos sabemos que te gusta near amiga.. – Pronuncio Melissa.

_ Es cierto – Pronuncio Mia dándole el favor a su amiga Melissa.

_ Las tres mosqueteras.. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme continuar mi clase por favor?

_ Lo sentimos maestro – Pronunciaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

**TOC TOC TOC…**

_ Adelante – Pronuncio el profesor.

_ Disculpe que interrumpa su clase Profesor Briefs, pero mi trabajo comienza hoy y Roger y L me han pedido que comience con los estudiantes de transición mayor – Pronuncio la Psicóloga Abril.

_ Oh claro… adelante… - Pronuncio el profesor.

_ Bien… comenzare con.. el primero de la lista es… Mihael Keehl – Pronuncio la psicóloga con un cuadernillo en mano subiendo la vista hacia los estudiantes.

_ ¡Genial!... hay como 40 fracasados aquí de mi misma edad y tuve que ser yo el primero. ¡Maldita sea!... – Pensaba mello

_ Mello por favor ponte de pie y acompaña a la Psicóloga Abril hacia su oficina – Dio la orden el profesor.

_ Ah.. de modo que tú eres Mihael keehl… quien lo diría… - Pronuncio la psicóloga con una sonrisa.

_ Si si si… lléveme a donde tenga que llevarme doc.

Ambos salieron del salón, atravesando el gran pasillo para dirigirse a la oficina de la Psicóloga.

_ Adelante Cariño – Pronuncio abril con una enorme sonrisa.

_ Qué lugar tan femenino – Pronuncio mello con una mueca de desagrado levantando ambas cejas.

_ ¿No te encanta? Lo decore yo misma – Pronuncio abril posando ambas manos en sus caderas observando a su alrededor.

_ Me da nauseas – Pronuncio mello arrojándole una mirada asesina a Abril.

_ Siéntate por favor – Pronuncio la psicóloga con tono de molestia.

Mello se sentó son ambos pies sobre el escritorio de la Psicóloga mientras se balanceaba en la silla comiendo chocolate.

_ De acuerdo Mihael… Roger me dio los expedientes de cada uno de los sucesores de transición mayor… viendo tu hoja de vida… Tienes 18 años, amas el chocolate y sueles ser agresivo en situaciones que no lo ameritan y estas compitiendo frecuentemente con Near.

_ En primer lugar llámame mello y en segundo ¿a ti qué diablos te importa? ¿No podríamos fingir que me evaluaste y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible?

_ Si no pones de tu parte estarás aquí más tiempo del necesario.. tu escoges – Pronuncio la psicóloga sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

_ Uf… ¿a qué demonios haz venido aquí?

_ ¿Disculpa? – Pronuncio la Psicóloga totalmente confundida

_ No entiendo como una chica como tú escogió este lugar como su destino laboral, verdaderamente no lo entiendo.. ¿Por qué has venido a encerrarte a este lugar? Hay un gran mundo allá afuera ¡porque demonios no sales a vivirlo!.. Eres muy joven como para malgastar tu juventud en un lugar como este, ¿no soy imbécil sabes? Con verte la cara y escuchar tu voz me doy cuenta que no tienes más qu años que yo y no te atrevas a mentirme con tu edad porque ni el más imbécil te creerá.. además.. no eres una chica fea.. no entiendo porque te encierras aquí – Dijo mello volviendo a meter chocolate en su boca con su mirada fija ante los ojos de la Psicóloga que lo observaban.

_ Cariño.. vine aquí porque me importan los niños y los adolescentes.. A pesar de que pienses que mi estadía aquí es inútil no lo es, sé que puedo ayudarlos. Más que una psicóloga soy una amiga a la que pueden confiar y contarles lo que sea – Pronuncio la psicóloga acercándose a mello.

_ ¿Así? ¿Realmente te importamos? …. ¿Te importaría que te preguntara algo?

_ Adelante – Pronuncio la psicóloga.

_ ¿L te paga por estar aquí? ¿O eres una solidaria que trabaja sin nada a cambio?

_ Uf.. está bien entiendo tu indirecta – Pronuncio la psicóloga bajando la vista.

_ Por favor mírame a la cara cuando te esté hablando y responde la pregunta.. aunque claro.. el que calla otorga – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Me pagan!... pero no me pagan extra por preocuparme de ustedes y quererlos – Pronuncio la psicóloga levantando la voz .

_ Si como no… apenas llegaste ayer.. ¿y resulta que ya nos quieres? No me hagas reír – Pronuncio mello irónicamente.

_ Mello… no sé qué fue lo que hice para desagradarte.. pero por favor te pido que me des una oportunidad de conocerme.. y si tienes razón.. soy muy joven – Pronuncio la psicóloga tomando la mano de mello.

_ Cuál es tu edad – Pronuncio mello soltándose del agarre.

_ Cumplí 20 años hace ya 4 días.

_ ¡Ja lo sabía! … solo tienes 2 años más que yo – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa ganadora.

_ ¿Ya vez? No tenemos mucha diferencia de edad.. tú tienes 18… ¿crees que podríamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos por favor?.

_ No lo sé… tendré que pensarlo… considéralo una tregua – Pronuncio mello abriendo una barra de chocolate.

_ ¡Genial! – abril abrazo a mello que ya se había puesto de pie para marcharse.

_ Ahora… si no quieres que esta tregua quede en nada, deja marcharme de aquí… ¡el aroma a flores y las paredes rosas me están volviendo loco!

_ De acuerdo.. pero la última pregunta.

_ Jum…. Está bien – Pronuncio mello rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Tienes algún secreto que contarme?... ¿algún problema o no lo sé un sueño? Cualquier cosa que quieras compartir conmigo.

_ Nada – Fue su corta respuesta con tono molesto.

_ De acuerdo cariño puedes irte – Muack… La psicóloga tomo a mello de la barbilla para darle un beso en la mejilla…. Mello se sonrojo pero supo disimularlo muy bien dándole de inmediato la espalda a abril y pegando un fuerte portazo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y esta vez era matt el que se encontraba en la oficina de la psicóloga Abril Richi.

_ Qué lugar tan rosa – Pronunciaba matt subiendo sus googles hacia su frente.

_ Bien.. Mail Jeevas.. tu hoja de vida no me dice mucho de ti.. solo que tienes 18 años, amas los videojuegos, sueles meterte en algunos problemas y convives bien con el resto de los integrantes.

_ Así es – Pronuncio matt poniéndose sus googles.

_ Uf… no puedo evaluarte psicológicamente con estos pocos datos.. necesito saber más de ti y observar tus movimientos.

_ Que quieres saber Abril.. por cierto..¿puedo llamarte abril?.. me pareces muy joven como para llamarte por tu apellido – Pronuncio matt frotándose la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

_ Claro que si cariño…. Volviendo a lo nuestro… no puedo forzarte a que me des información personal sobre ti.. así que si tienes algún secreto o cualquier cosa que compartir conmigo puedes hacerlo .

_ Uf… Pues lo siento… no tengo nada que compartir – Pronuncio matt algo apenado.

_ De acuerdo cariño no te preocupes.. cuando quieras decirme algo o desahogarte puedes contar conmigo si?.. quiero ser más que una psicóloga una amiga para cada uno de ustedes.

_ Claro que podemos ser amigos.. por cierto.. ¿cuántos años tienes? –Pronuncio matt dudoso.

_ hace 4 días cumplí mis 20.

_ ¡Wow!... solo tienes 2 años más que yo ¡sí! ... no será difícil que seamos amigos.

_ Que bien mail.. uf .. eres mi primer amigo en este lugar.

_ Por favor llámame matt… mis amigos me llaman así.

_ De acuerdo matt… puedes volver a la clase de matemáticas – muack.. Abril tomo la barbilla de matt dándole un beso en la mejilla… lo que provoco un total nerviosismo y enrojecimiento por parte del peliverde.. que a diferencia de mello no pudo disimularlo.

_ Puesss… crees que.. ¿podría quedarme aquí contigo? – Pronuncio matt con su mano en la mejilla besada por abril.

_ Cariño lo lamento… pero tienes clases y yo millones que evaluar.

_ Por favor solo esta vez ¿sí?... odio las matemáticas – Pronuncio matt tomando las manos de Abril.

_ Uf… de acuerdo… - Pronuncio la psicóloga sonriendo.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Gracias!... pensándolo bien… serás mi mejor amiga – Pronuncio matt dándole un fuerte abrazo a abril.

La clase de matemática ya había acabado y para suerte de los estudiantes, tenían un breve descanso de 20 minutos antes de comenzar con la siguiente clase.

_ ¡Matt!.. donde demonios se ha metido… - Pronunciaba mello mientras caminaba por los pasillos… ¡Matt!.. uf bien.. aquí dentro no está.

En el patio se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes de transición mayor y menor jugando… en una esquina habían unas bancas en las que se encontraban Linda, Mia y Melissa.

_ Chicas ¿han visto al idiota de matt? .

_ No – respondieron ellas con el mismo tono de voz y a la misma vez.

_ Ustedes dan miedo, siempre responden y hablan las 3 al mismo tiempo – Pronuncio mello en pose de brazos cruzados.

_ Oye linda… no crees que melissa tenga algo que decirle a mello? – Pronunciaba mia cerrando un ojo.

_ ¿He? – Pronuncio mello subiendo ambas cejas.

_ ¡Cierren la boca dúo de tontas! – Pronuncio melissa molesta.  
_ jajajajajajajaaja – Comenzaron a reír linda y mia.

_ Locas.. – Pronuncio mello antes de marcharse.

**Ya era hora de entrar al segundo horario de clases y para la mala suerte de mello no pudo encontrar a matt…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Después del breve descanso de 20 minutos.. los sucesores se encontraban en clases de física.

_ Llega tarde estudiante Keehl – Se quejó el profesor.

_ Lo siento maestro mathews.. estaba buscando al estúpido de matt.

_ El señor Jeevas está sentado allí donde siempre hace 10 minutos aproximadamente.. para la otra busque otra excusa.

_ ¡Matt! ¡idiota! Donde demonios estabas – Pronuncio mello molesto.

_ Pelea de noviosssssssss – Comento uno de los tantos alumnos.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reían todos.

_ ¡Repite eso idiota!... pero claro… dudo mucho que vuelvas a repetirlo ¡te será muy difícil hablar cuando te vuele los dientes! .

_ Basta – pronuncio el profesor muy calmadamente.

Mello apretó sus puños y se dirigió hacia el pupitre donde se encontraba aquel alumno que se había mofado de la amistad que él y matt tenían. Mello tomo al alumno de la camisa.. muy mala idea provocarlo un lunes en la mañana.

**TOC TOC TOC ….**

Uf …. Adelante – pronuncio el profesor .

_ Maestro Mathews lo lamento… necesito a Nate river en mi oficina.. quien quiera que sea.. – Pronuncio la Psicóloga observando aquella escena.

_ ¡Mello baja al estudiante en este mismo instante! – dio la orden el profesor bastante molesto.

_ Te ha salvado la campana idiota…. Ni creas que te libraras de esta.. – Amenazo mello arrojando al suelo a aquel estudiante…

Minutos después Near se encontraba en la oficina de Abril Richi…

_ Cariño ven.. Siéntate aquí – Pronunciaba la psicóloga.

_ Estoy bien aquí – Pronuncio near que se encontraba en el piso en posición fetal con sus robots y sus rompecabezas.

_ De acuerdo si así estas cómodo – Pronuncio la psicóloga sonriendo.

_ Sigo pensando que la Psicología es una ciencia incierta.. si bien.. de ella podemos obtener cierta información muy interesante.. pero aún no está 100% comprobada. – Pronuncio near enrollándose un mechón con su tono de voz de tan poco interés de siempre.

_Bueno… eh… tu dime… viendo tu hoja de vida.. saco mis conclusiones que tienes el síndrome de asperger acompañado de un autismo de alto nivel.. es así o me equivoco?.

_ Una profesional como usted no debería preguntarme eso a mí.. si usted piensa que es así, pues adelante, créalo – Pronunciaba near demostrando un total desinterés hacia Abril.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón Nate river. – Pronuncio la psicóloga dándole el favor.

_ Preferiría que me llamara near… pero si le acomoda más llámeme como guste – Pronunciaba near demostrando más desinterés aun.

_ De acuerdo… Near.. deberías salir a respirar aire puro de vez en cuando.. no es muy saludable estar entre cuatro paredes las 24 horas.

_ A mí me gusta así.

_ Si me queda más que claro pero… ¿aunque sea una vez a la semana?.. yo saldré contigo a respirar aire puro si gustas.

_ ¿Qué edad tiene?.. sus facciones y tono de voz no son las de un adulto.

_ 20… hace 4 días cumplí mis 20 – Pronuncio la psicóloga algo molesta.. se estaba volviendo bastante irritante que todo el mundo en esa casa le preguntara su edad.. y aun peor.. el resto de sus colegas de autoridad como maestros, enfermeras y cocineras no la habían tomado muy enserio por su edad y su apariencia de adolescente.

_ Ya veo….¿sabe? aquí hay algunos sucesores que tienen su misma edad. – Pronunciaba near sin fijar su vista hacia ella.

_ Por la misma razón… no me trates de usted.. puedes dirigirte a mí al igual que el resto de tus compañeros.

_ De acuerdo – Fue su corta respuesta.

_ Near… sé que estas aburrido aquí asique haremos un trato.. tu y yo saldremos a tomar aire como mínimo 1 vez a la semana.. ¿te parece bien?.

_ No.. no me parece – Pronuncio near esta vez subiendo la vista hacia abril mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_ De acuerdo… entonces.. tendras 1 hora de psicología todos los días de la semana.. ah y también los domingos..

_ ¿Qué? – Near la miro confuso con su cabeza volteada de lado.

_ También soy una autoridad aquí… y si hablo con Roger y L sobre esto estarán totalmente de acuerdo.. no se negaran a ninguna de mis órdenes.. tú escoges cariño.

Near que demostraba la mayor parte del tiempo ninguna emoción ni expresión facial en su rostro, por dentro se sentía algo enfadado.. odiaba que interfirieran en sus quehaceres diarios y ambas opciones para el eran malas.. eso le quitaba tiempo para sus puzles y juegos de lógica.

_ De acuerdo Psicóloga abril richi.. acepto su oferta de salir una vez a la semana- Pronuncio near enrollando un mechón de cabello.

_ De acuerdo cariño puedes irte.. pero antes ven aquí….. al igual que Mello y Matt.. Abril tomo a near de la barbilla dándole un cálido beso en su pálida mejilla.

_ Adios… - Pronuncio near marchándose… sentía sus mejillas cálidas.. estaba totalmente sonrojado.. pero para él no era difícil mantener la misma expresión de siempre.

Las horas pasaban y ya era hora del segundo descanso de 20 minutos… Mello y Matt se dirigían a su sitio secreto ubicado en el gran árbol.. pero para su sorpresa…

_ ¡Que /&$#%&(/&&% estás haciendo en nuestro sitio secreto!

_ ¿Perdón?... este es su sitio secreto… no lo sabía – pronuncio la psicóloga calmadamente

_ Descuida abril.. no hay problema – pronuncio matt dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a mello.

_ ¡Vete ahora mismo! …. Este sitio es solamente mío y de matt.

_ De acuerdo.. cielos… solo vine a fumarme un cigarrillo.. aquí nadie me vera.

_ ¿Fumas? - preguntaba matt con ojos brillosos.

_ Si… es una gran compañía para mí en mis momentos de estress, angustias y felicidad.

_ Ay si que triste… la sin amigos… - Pronuncio mello masticando su chocolate.

_ ¡no te pases! … yo soy su amigo…¿verdad abril? – Pronunciaba matt mientras le daba la mano a abril para ayudarla a levantarse.

_ Claro que si cariño.. mi mejor amigo – Pronuncio abril poniéndose de pie para abrazar a matt.

_ Por Dios… voy a vomitar – Pronuncio mello con una mueca de asco.

_ Búrlate lo que quieras sabes?.. desde pequeña fui sometida a intensos estudios y nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener un amigo o divertirme.

_ ¿Enserio? – pregunto matt.

_ Enserio … bien me largo.. nos vemos chicos..

_ ¡Espera! – mello agarro del brazo a abril…tal vez… te juzgue muy mal… no me agradas sabes?... pero tampoco te odio… así que… si gustas… quédate.

_ ¿He?...- dijeron matt y abril al unísono.

_ ¡Que te quedes si quieres sorda! . – pronuncio mello molesto.

_ Vaya…. Pues…. Gracias mello.. muchas muchas gracias.

_ No me abraces. – pronuncio mello guardando distancia.

_ Claro lo siento… - pronuncio abril con su vista hacia abajo.

_ Mello espera…esto significa que… le estas dando una oportunidad a abril para unirse a nuestro grupo? – preguntaba matt entusiasmado.

_ ¿Grupo?...no seas imbécil matt… ¡no somos un grupo! – Respondió mello molesto.

_ Pero si abril es nuestra amiga si lo seriamos… seriamos un trio…. Como Linda, Mia y Melissa – pronunciaba matt aun entusiasmado.

_ Por favor.. no nos compares con esas – pronuncio mello con cara de fastidio.

_ ¿Entonces es un sí? – pronuncio matt.

_ No un sí del todo… pero uf.. Si creo que podríamos intentarlo – Pronuncio mello abriendo una nueva barra de chocolate.

_ ¡Sí! … todos seremos amigos pronuncio abril dando brincos con ambos brazos levantados.

_ ¡Abrazo de grupo! – grito matt tomando del brazo a mello..

_ ¡Perro espera!... pronunciaba mello mientras era jalado.. pero era demasiado tarde.. ya estaba formando parte del abrazo de abril y matt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había anochecido en Wammy´House y una de las tantas reglas en aquella casa era apagar la luz después de las 10 de la noche. Pero obviamente nadie seguía esa regla.

**TOC.. TOC.. TOC **

_ ¿Y eso?... Soy yo o alguien busca – Pronuncio el peliverde recostado en su cama jugando a uno de sus tantos videojuegos.

_ Claro que no estúpido… yo también lo sentí – Pronuncio mello levantándose.

_ ¿Sera Roger? .

_ Pues rézale a los dragones y a las princesas de tus videojuegos que no… porque de ser así.. nos castigaran por estar despiertos a estas horas.

_ ¡Quien está ahí! – Pregunto mello aproximándose a la puerta.

**TOC…..TOC….TOC**

_ Si no me dices quien rayos eres y que buscas no abriré.

**TOC….TOC…TOC**

_ ¡Vaya!... Al parecer estamos en presencia de un visitante nocturno sordo – Pronuncio mello irónicamente.

**TOC….TOC…TOC**

_ Bueno ya mello no?... abre… - Pronuncio matt pausando su videojuego.

_ ¿Te volviste loco? No sabemos quién es y no acostumbramos visitas a estas horas de la noche.

_ ¿Crees que sea un asesino en serie?... ¡Viene por nosotros!

_ ¡No hagas ruido idiota! Despertaras a todos.. incluyendo a Roger y sabes muy bien que eso no nos conviene. – Pronuncio Mello molesto.

_ La realidad supera la ficción – Pronuncio Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Pensándolo bien…. Si se tratase de un asesino…. Podría darle el número de la habitación del cuarto de Near – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa malvada.

Mello abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa….. No esperaba encontrarse con esa visita que por cierto no le agradaba del todo.

_ ¡Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí! – Pronuncio mello molesto.

_ ¿Abril?... – Pronuncio matt con una almohada en sus manos que pensaba utilizar en su defensa ante un asesino.

_ Hola chicos… - Pronuncio abril entrando en el cuarto como si fuese el suyo.

_ Eh…. ¿Pasa? – Pronuncio mello irónicamente.

_ Que alegría encontrarlos despiertos.

_ ¿Te volviste loca?... Qué /&%$#%/&%& ¡estás haciendo aquí! – Pronuncio mello con ojos de huevo frito.

_ No podía dormir así que me pregunte… ¿Por qué no venir a visitar a mis dos amigos?

_ Ja si muy gracioso…. ¡Largo! – Pronuncio mello abriendo la puerta.

_ Oh vamos mello déjala que se quede… de todos modos no teníamos pensando dormir aun.. ni siquiera nos hemos puesto las pijamas. – Pronuncio matt aproximándose hacia abril.

_ Vaya…no solo viniste e interrumpiste la paz de todos en este lugar.. sino que también vienes y te instalas en nuestro cuarto.. ¿te mudaras aquí?... si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama. – Pronuncio mello en pose de brazos cruzados.

_ No.. no tenía pensando quedarme aquí con ustedes… tenía pensado que saliéramos al aire libre. – Pronuncio abril sentada en la cama de matt.

_ ¿Qué? – dijeron Mello y Matt al mismo tiempo.

_ Ya sé lo que me dirán… el orfanato está cerrado… bla..bla..bla… pero afortunadamente tengo las llaves. – Pronuncio abril luciendo las llaves.

_ Y a donde piensas llevarnos. – Pronuncio mello.

_ Pues… que tal al sitio secreto?..- Pronuncio abril.

_ Ja.. si verdad?... ya no es un secreto – Pronuncio mello sonriendo sínicamente.

_ Bueno como sea… ¿se animan? – Pregunto abril.

_ Me encanta la idea… pero estas consciente que si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas?.. Hasta podrías perder tu empleo. – Pronuncio matt.

_ Si somos cuidadosos y no hacemos mucho ruido dudo mucho que nos descubran – Pronuncio abril.

_ De acuerdo yo me animo….¿te animas mello? – pregunto matt.

_ Mmmm… Pues no lo sé.

_ Oh vamos mello…¿acaso tienes miedo? – pregunto abril con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_ ¡Cállate!.. Por supuesto que no….. Y conozco ese truco de desafiar a las personas para que hagan lo que tú quieras. – pronuncio mello.

_ De acuerdo…. Entonces quédate aquí durmiendo mientras que yo y matt disfrutamos la noche.

_ Jum… ¡De acuerdo iré!... pero solo porque me gusta correr riesgos. – Pronuncio mello.

Los tres salieron muy cuidadosamente y se dirigieron hacia el sitio secreto. Mello llevo miles de barras de chocolate en su abrigo.. Mientras que matt había olvidado sus preciados cigarrillos.

_ Abril…. – Pronuncio matt.

_¿Si?

_ Crees que tu… podrías darme un cigarrillo? – pregunto matt algo nervioso.

_ ¿Qué?... no me digas que fumas – pregunto abril.

_ Pues…. Si creo que si….

_ Pero….¿tan joven? – pregunto abril.

_ Ay vamos… solo nos llevamos por dos años… no es mucha la diferencia.. no entiendo por qué te sorprendes – pronuncio matt.

_ Uf…. De acuerdo… como fumador debe ser frustrante ver a una persona fumando sin poder fumar también así que… creo que podemos romper más de una regla. – Pronuncio abril dándole un cigarrillo a matt.

_ Además…. Si te soy sincero…. El que me niegues un cigarro esta noche no quiere decir que deje de fumar mañana y el resto de mi vida.

_ Si creo que tienes razón…. Pero absoluto silencio…esto debe quedar solo entre los tres ¿me oyeron?.. si L o Roger se enteran que te permito fumar o aun peor que te estoy dando cigarrillos perderé mi trabajo.

_ Si claro.. – Pronuncio matt

_ Como quieras… - Pronuncio mello con una barra de chocolate en su boca mostrando un total desinterés hacia la advertencia.

_ Oye abril… y tú conoces a L? – pregunto mello mirándola de reojo.

_ Pues si…. Soy una de las pocas afortunadas que pudo tener un contacto con L cara a cara.

_¡Cara a Cara! – pregunto un trastornado mello.

_ Si claro… cuando me fui de casa y comencé a buscar trabajo.. pague mucho dinero a revistas y diarios para que me recomendaran… Milagrosamente Watari contacto conmigo y L quería tener de frente a la persona que se encargaría psicológicamente de todos ustedes.. no quiso que nuestra charla laboral fuese a través de una pantalla.. suerte para mí – Pronuncio abril encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

_ Y… Y…. ¿te dijo algo de mí? – pregunto mello abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal.

_ Pues si…. Dijo que tú y Near eran los sucesores más brillantes de este orfanato y que estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros.

_ E…E…¿Enserio? – pregunto mello con ojos brillosos.

_ Claro – pronuncio abril brindándole una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

Mello por dentro se sentía muy feliz… L era lejos su más grande ídolo y admirador.. se sentía muy feliz de saber que L le tenía fe y que estuviese orgulloso de él.

_ ¿Y cómo es el? Es cierto que es totalmente descuidado con su aspecto físico y que siempre anda descalzo? – pregunto matt .

_ Vaya los rumores vuelan…. Sí.. es cierto.. pero es bastante guapo – pronuncio abril cerrando un ojo.

_ Tienes algo en el ojo – pronuncio mello irónicamente.

_ Jajajaja … idiota… - pronuncio abril riendo mientras empujaba a mello.. que por cierto no se lo tomo para nada mal.. sonrió ante este acto.

_Bien chicos… son las 02:00 AM… creo que es hora de volver a nuestros cuartos. – Pronuncio abril colocándose de pie.

_ El tiempo vuela – Pronuncio matt apagando su cigarrillo mientras era ayudado por abril para levantarse.

_ ¡Esperen!... los reto a ambos a una carrera – desafío abril con una sonrisa.

Antes de que comenzara la carrera.. Mello los empujo a ambos (teniendo más cuidado con abril por ser chica) y comenzó a aproximarse hacia la puerta principal.

_ ¡Eso es trampa! – pronuncio abril corriendo tras de mello.

_ ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! – pronunciaba mello mientras corría.

_ Uyy…. Amor…. – Pronuncio abril con tono divertido.

_ ¡Esto no es justo!... porque siempre me quedo atrás – pronunciaba matt mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

Mello llego a la puerta principal seguido por abril y después de unos segundos llego matt.

_ Yo siempre gano – pronunciaba mello mientras abría una barra de chocolate.

_ La victoria es tuya – pronunciaba abril hablando con dificultad.

_ Uf.. Uf.. Suficiente ejercicio en lo que queda del año – Pronunciaba matt agotadamente.

_ No se culpen…. Efectos del cigarrillo – Pronunciaba mello riendo maliciosamente.

_ De acuerdo chicos en cuanto abra la puerta.. nos dirigiremos a nuestros cuartos si? Hasta mañana – Pronuncio abril lanzándose a los brazos de matt.

_ ¿Son necesarios los abrazos? Nos veremos las caras en unas horas más. – Pronunciaba mello con una mueca de desagrado.

_ Ven acá… - pronuncio abril soltándose de matt.

_ No gracias así estoy bien – pronuncio mello dándole la espalda

_ Que vengas… - Pronuncio la psicóloga tomando el brazo de mello para abrazarle.

Mello se dejó abrazar haciendo un sobreesfuerzo tratando de corresponder al abrazo.

**Los 3 ya habían regresado a sus cuartos….**

_ Mello quiere a abril… mello quiere a abril… - cantaba matt.

_ ¡Cállate! Solo me agrada y ya – pronunciaba mello sonrojado.

_ No es necesario que te pongas rojo – pronunciaba matt sonriendo maliciosamente.

_ ¡Cállate! Yo no estoy rojo – pronuncio mello dándole la espalda.

_ Si si lo estas... mello quiere a abril….mello quiere a abril…

**Matt fue callado por un fuerte almohadazo de parte de su mejor amigo que dio resultado…. Apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había amanecido en Wammy´House. Los Sucesores se encontraban en clases de Geometría, que por cierto, el encargado de esa materia era el Maestro más estricto de todo el orfanato y para varear estaba retrasado.

Eran las 08:05 AM y Mello y Matt estaban entrando al salón.

_ Mireeeen… llegaron los novios.. – Pronuncio en alto Melissa (una de las tantas alumnas mencionada anteriormente)

Matt se dirigió hacia su puesto ignorando completamente el comentario, pero mello se le acerco de inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.  
_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA – Comenzaron a reír todos.

_ Ja si muy graciosa…Agradécele a Dios y a todos los santos existentes que eres una chica, porque de no ser así estarías camino a la enfermería en este mismo instante. – Pronuncio mello dándole bruscamente una mordida a su chocolate.

_ Uy pero que malote eres… que rudo… a ver si eres tan rudo ignora completamente que soy una chica y golpéame. – Pronuncio melissa colocándose de pie teniendo a mello a unos pocos centímetros.

_ No me provoques – Pronuncio mello apretando sus puños.

_ Bueno ya mello no?... no es la primera vez que nos molestan con este tipo de cosas. – Pronuncio matt dirigiéndose hacia ellos colocándose en medio.

_ Tú no te metas – Pronuncio melissa empujando a matt.

_ ¡No lo empujes! – Pronuncio Mia (otra de las tantas alumnas mencionada anteriormente)

_ UYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – Comenzaron a burlarse todos lo que provoco que Matt y Mia se sonrojaran totalmente.

_ ¡Bueno ya basta!... no podemos comportarnos como personas normales hasta que llegue el profesor? – Pronuncio Linda.

_ ¡Near! Ven y calla a tu noviecita – Pronuncio mello

_ Uf (suspiro).. ella no es mi novia – Pronuncio Near desde su asiento sin voltear la vista.

_ UHHHHHHHHHHHH – Pronunciaron todos

_ Que tal señorita perfecta.. te han negado en tu propia cara de artista – Pronuncio mello burlándose.

_ Todos son unos idiotas… es la última vez que intento calmar una situación tensa. – Pronuncio Linda

_ Linda tiene razón… Mello ve a tu asiento – Pronuncio Mia.

_ ¡No me des órdenes! – Pronuncio mello acercándosele con los puños apretados y mirada asesina.

_ ¡No te le acerques tanto! – Pronuncio matt.

_ UYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – Pronunciaron todos.

_ ¡Cállate! – Pronuncio mello dándole un fuerte empujón a matt lo que provoco que este chocara con una mesa y callera al suelo.

_ Jajajajaja – Bien.. Bien… ya me reí suficiente.. esperemos pacientemente a que llegue el baboso del profesor. – Pronuncio Melissa.

_ ¿Qué dijo Alumna Melissa Campbell? – Pronuncio el profesor desde la puerta.

_ Ap.. Ap.. Ma… Maestro Gilligan.. je je… que agradable sorpresa – Tartamudeo melissa.

_ ¡Que hacen todos ustedes de pie!... ¡A sus pupitres ahora! – dio la orden el profesor.. por lo que todos corrieron hacia sus asientos.

_ Alumna Melissa Campbell diríjase ahora mismo a la oficina de Roger.

_ Llegamos de buen humor no? – se burló mello.

_ Usted también estudiante Keehl.

_ ¡Que!.. pero si yo….

_ ¡Ahoraaaaa! .

Ambos salieron del salón de clases..

_ ¡Pero que es esto!... ¡no puedo retrasarme unos minutos sin que esta clase se convierta en un circo de retrasados!

_ La culpa es suya maestro Gilligan – Pronuncio Near tan calmado como siempre.

_ ¿Qué dijo estudiante River? – Pronuncio el profesor dirigiéndose hacia Near.

_ Usted siempre se retrasa… lo cual es una total falta de respeto para todos nosotros que llegamos puntualmente a clases.. si usted no se retrasaría, no habrían este tipo de desagradables encuentros inmaduros. – Pronuncio near enrollándose un mechón.

_ Oh vaya… pero si el Sucesor numero 1 nunca dice nada a menos que se le suplique verdad? Y ahora que decidió abrir la boca por su propia voluntad no salen más que garabatos. – Pronuncio el maestro.

_ Solo di a conocer mi opinión al respecto – Pronuncio near tan calmado sin dirigirle la vista hacia el profesor.

_ Pues bien….. Sucesor Nate river… quiero que te dirijas inmediatamente junto con mello y melissa a la oficina de Roger.. y Por supuesto que manchare tu perfecta e impecable hoja de vida.

Near dio un suspiro.. se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.. pero antes de salir Linda interrumpió.

_ Maestro Gilligan… con todo respeto.. ¿No cree que está siendo un poco injusto con Near? – Pronuncio una Linda temblorosa.

_ Pues si tanto te compadeces, te invito a que le acompañes – Pronuncio el profesor con una sonrisa cínica.

_ Yo a lo que me refería….

_ ¡Silencio!... tropa de mocosos… ¡Ya me provocaron jaqueca!.. ¡Qué esperas.. ve con Near a la oficina de Roger ahora mismo! – Dio la orden el profesor.

_ Muy bien matti… solo quedamos tu y yo… unámonos a la tropa – Se dirigió Mia a Matt.

_ No quiero problemas – Pronuncio matt.

_ Yo tampoco.. pero no quiero estar en esta clase, asique me uniré a ellos – Pronuncio Mia colocándose de pie.

_ Maestro Gilligan… yo pienso sinceramente que usted es un perfecto imbécil – Pronuncio Mia…. Mientras el resto que se encontraba en el salón abrió los ojos como huevo frito… todos le temían a ese profesor.

_ Me ahorrare el trabajo de manchar tu hoja de vida porque la quemare por completo. – Pronuncio el Profesor apuntando hacia la puerta.

_ Adiós… - Pronuncio Mia con una sonrisa saliendo del salón.

_ Maestro, tiene…

_¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Me harte!.. Tú también vete de aquí mocoso con suéter de Freddy Kruger… - Pronuncio el profesor con venas en su frente.

_ ¿He?.. pero si solo iba a decirle que tiene abierta la cremallera – Pronuncio un nervioso matt.

_ ¡Vete! – Pronuncio el profesor apuntando hacia la puerta.

_ Que injusto…. – Pronuncio matt apenado cerrando la puerta.

_ ¡ Y que quede claro.. nadie más dice una sola palabra o se irán también! – Pronuncio el profesor apretando los dientes a más no poder.  
El profesor les dio la espalda a los alumnos para subir su cremallera, mientras que el resto se mordían los labios y la lengua para no estallar en risas.

_ Ahora sí que me quedare sin videojuegos… - Pensaba matt penosamente.

_¡Perro! – Pronuncio mello desde un ventanal.

_ ¿Pero tú?... – matt se dirigió rápidamente donde su mejor amigo.. El ventanal era una salida al patio principal.. para su sorpresa todo el pelotón expulsado de clases se encontraba allí.

_ Que hacen todos ustedes aquí – Pregunto matt

_ Tú qué crees idiota?... ni locos iremos donde Roger.. nos castigarían – Pronuncio melissa.

_ Yo opino que sigamos las órdenes del Maestro.. Tendremos más problemas aun si le desobedecemos – Pronuncio Linda

_ Linda… Agradezco muy sinceramente tu defensa hacia mi… pero te has metido en problemas esta vez, así que por favor ya no me defiendas más – Pronuncio near sentado en posición fetal con sus robots y dados.

_ Vaya linda creo que te están dando el cortón – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Ya cierra la boca mello… llevamos años conviviendo en este lugar y jamás he oído que palabras productivas salgan de tus labios – Pronuncio Linda molesta.

_ Ay si…. Ella la más productiva, te la pasas todo el día psicopateando a near y dibujando garabatos. – Pronuncio mello molesto.

_ Por favor… no nos vallamos a agarrar de nuevo – Pronuncio un temeroso matt.

_ Yo arreglare esto tranquilo – Pronuncio Melissa posando su mano en la cabeza de matt.

_ Mello no te burles de Linda…. Y linda, mi querida amiga… no te desquites con mello por que tus intentos con Near no están funcionando – Pronuncio Melissa posando sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

_ De que intentos hablas – Pronuncio Linda soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

_ Me refiero a que por que no eres sincera y te le declaras de una vez – Pronuncio Melissa

_ Es cierto amiga… deberías ser más abierta respecto a tus sentimientos, a pesar de que tus comportamientos te delaten. – Pronuncio Mia.

_ Pero que graciosa es esta escena… Ustedes dos hablándome de sinceridad… Por favor háblenme de sinceridad cuando ambas sean un ejemplo – Pronuncio Linda molesta.

_ No te enojes – Pronunciaron Mia y Melissa al mismo tiempo.

_ Mi queridísimo Mello, felicitaciones… tienes una admiradora.. Melissa se muere por ti. – Pronuncio Linda… lo que provoco que mello se atragantara con su chocolate mientras que Melissa abría sus ojos a más no poder.

_ Y Matt.. Mi queridísimo sucesor… Tienes loca a Mia – Pronuncio Linda… Trastornando a Mia y Matt.

_ Adiós…. – Pronuncio linda marchándose completamente molesta.

_ Yo.. ¿Yo te gusto? – Pronuncio un nervioso matt con su vista hacia Mia.

_ Eh… yo.. debo ir al baño – Pronuncio Mia corriendo a mil kilómetros.

_ ¡Yo también! – Pronuncio Melissa.

Las 3 chicas tomaron su propio rumbo por el orfanato.

_ Vaya… de los ataques pasamos directamente hacia las confesiones – Pronuncio Near tan calmado como siempre.

_ ¡Paaaaaafff! – Mello golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de near arrojando todos sus juguetes a distintas direcciones.

_ Uf (Suspiro)… Near se puso de pie y calmadamente comenzó a recolectar todos sus juguetes embarrados por todos lados.

_ De acuerdo esto no me lo esperaba.. no estaba preparado para confesiones de ese tipo –Pronuncio matt.

_ Mira allí esta Abril… quizá ella pueda sacarnos de este lio – Pronuncio mello ignorando el comentario anterior de su mejor amigo.

_ ¡Abriiiiiiiiiiiil!

_ Oh.. Hola chicos - Pronuncio abril mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

_ Escucha…. Larga historia… solo puedo decirte que estamos en aprietos.. – Pronuncio Mello.

_ ¿Aprietos?... ¿Qué hicieron? – Pregunto Abril.

_ No hay tiempo para explicaciones… El idiota de Gilligan nos castigó a mí a matt, linda, near, melissa y mia…. Sácanos de este embrollo. – Pronuncio mello.

_ Eh… de acuerdo… ¿y que debo decir o hacer? .

_ Iras ahora al salón de clases y le dirás al Maestro que Roger nos envió a tu oficina, para cerciorar que este comportamiento no fuese causa de problemas personales o sentimentales ¡yo que sé! Tu eres la loquera invéntate algo.

_ De acuerdo…. – Pronuncio Abril marchándose entre brincos hacia el salón de clases.

_ Uf bien… quien diría que la buena para nada resultaría ser útil – Pronuncio mello.

_ Como le avisaremos a los demás que abril nos salvó esta vez.. – Pronuncio matt.

_ Que acaso somos palomas mensajeras?... que lo adivinen solos – Pronuncio mello masticando una de sus cientas barras de chocolate.

Minutos después.. Abril se dirigió hacia matt y mello.

_ El maestro Gilligan me explico todo... – Pronuncio Abril

_ No nos interesa… ¿se tragó el cuento? – Pregunto mello.

_ Afortunadamente sí.

_ UUffffffff - Suspiraron mello y matt aliviadamente.

_ Gracias abril.. eres la mejor amiga – Pronuncio matt besando las mejillas de abril mientras la abrazaba.

_ No hay de que… ¿Para eso están los amigos no?.

_ Mello.. no hay algo que quieras decirle a abril? – Pronuncio matt.

_ Jumm…. Gracias loquera… nos salvaste de una semana sin chocolates ni videojuegos. – Pronuncio mello.

_ No hay de qué.. – Pronuncio abril besando en las mejillas a mello abrazándolo fuertemente.

_ Ya ya… no me dejas respirar – Pronuncio mello haciendo un esfuerzo por corresponder al abrazo.

_Nos vemos en el segundo receso de 20 minutos… - Pronuncio abril.

_ ¿Segundo? …. Y por qué no el primero… - Pregunto matt..

_ Estaré con Near.. Tenemos un trato.. el saldrá a respirar aire puro algunos días a la semana…uf bien.. de vuelta al trabajo.. adiós chicos – Pronuncio abril marchándose entre brincos.. Mientras que Mello y Matt se quedaron contemplando la total soledad del patio principal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Faltaban aproximadamente 15 minutos para que comenzara el receso de 20 minutos después de clases. **

**_ **Vaya…. Pero si aquí está la traidora – Pronuncio Melissa

_ Que inteligente de tu parte. Yo siempre estoy aquí – Pronuncio Linda molesta

_ Ya chicas por favor hagamos las paces… melissa, recuerda que a eso hemos venido a buscar a linda – Pronuncio Mia

_ Uf(Suspiro) Lo siento Linda – Pronuncio Melissa cruzándose de brazos con cara de fastidio

_ Gracias.. También lo siento chicas – Pronuncio linda sonriente colocándose de pie para abrazar a ambas pero fue interrumpida…

_ Qué demonios es eso – Pronuncio Melissa

_ ¿Esto?...A….Pues… otro de mis tantos retratos de near - Pronuncio Linda avergonzada

_ Ah claro – Pronuncio Melissa con poco o más bien nada de interés

_ Bueno chicas ya que somos amigas otra vez comamos algo y hablemos de la vida – Pronuncio Mia abrazando a ambas.

_ Por favor adelántense ¿sí? quiero terminar el retrato – Pronuncio Linda

Mientras tanto Mello y Matt….

_ Mello…. Tu….. qué opinas sobre….… tu sabes…. sobre las confesiones de hace unas horas – Pronuncio matt nervioso

_ Pienso que esas niñas están totalmente locas – Pronuncio mello mordisqueando bruscamente su chocolate

_ Pero a ti…. no lo sé… no te gusta melissa? tienen mucho en común – Pronuncio matt

_ ¿Así? y que tengo yo en común con esa niña loca – Pronuncio mello molesto

_ Pueesssss… Ambos le gritan a todo el mundo, golpean a todo el mundo y comparten los mismos gustos en vestirse de negro – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_ Pfff matt no me hagas reír y si vuelves a compararme con esa loca, te juro que olvidare que eres mi mejor amigo y te golpeare sin piedad aparente.

_ Bueno lo siento es que….quizá… a mí me guste Mia un poquito – Pronuncio matt avergonzado bajando la vista.

_ Disculpa…. ¿Qué? – Pregunto mello con facciones de desagrado.

_ Que quizá a mi…

_ ¡Ya te oí idiota! ¡Estaba siendo irónico! – Pronuncio mello enfadado

_ Bueno ya no te enojes…. ¿Que acaso te gusta Mia también? – Pregunto matt

_ No digas tonterías matt… cielos a veces sueles ser tan imbécil… Y bien, desde cuando te gusta esa chica – Pronuncio mello

_ Pues….. desde hace mucho… la verdad siempre me llamo la atención, desde que éramos niños , pero no quería decirte porque sabía que te ibas a burlar de mí.

_ ¿desde niño? Te has estado guardando este secreto desde que éramos unos mocosos?

_ No tan niños, solo de los 12 o 13 años – Pronuncio matt

_ sabes algo matt?... yo antes pensaba que eras un imbécil y ahora me lo has confirmado.

_ Ósea tú dices que soy un imbécil porque me gusta una linda chica como Mia? .

_ No.. digo que eres un imbécil por guardarte esta estupidez por tanto tiempo, en fin. Si quieres ser su novio pues adelante, que sean muy felices, cásense los novios – Pronuncio mello alzando las manos burlándose.

_ Gracias por tu sarcasmo.. ¿Y bien? no entiendo porque no te gusta Melissa, es muy bonita – Pronuncio Matt

_ Ya matt suficiente no empieces conmigo, esta conversación se acaba aquí y ahora. – Pronuncio mello amenazante  
_ Pero mello.. no lo sé.. si le das una oportunidad quizá…..

Matt fue interrumpido al avistar que abril se aproximaba hacia ellos

_ ¡Cielos! nunca estuve tan feliz de que la loquera apareciera – Pronuncio mello

_ De acuerdo mello si te molesta tanto el tema hare como que nada paso – Pronuncio matt

_ Gracias perro muchas pero muchas gracias – Pronuncio mello aparentando agradecimiento sonriendo cínicamente

_ Hola chicos – Pronuncio la Psicóloga

_ ¿Qué no trabajas? – Pronuncio mello

_ Ignorare eso – Pronuncio la psicóloga dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a mello  
_ Que sucede loquera porque estas tan agotada – Pregunto mello

_ ¡Pues estoy totalmente agotada por estar buscando al.. al.. ¿Puedo?

_ Si - Pronunciaron mello y matt al unísono.

_ Al ¡Estúpido de Near! – Grito la psicóloga

_ Jajajajajaja – reía matt

_ Ya lo buscaste en la biblio….

_¡Sí! ya fui a todos lados y no esta –Interrumpió la psicóloga sentándose apoyando ambas rodillas en el pasto

_ ¿Y en su habitación?

_ No me tienen permitido entrar a los cuartos de los sucesores es una regla.

_ ¡Vaya!... ¿Porque no tuviste en cuenta esa regla la otra noche cuando entraste como pedro por tu casa a nuestro cuarto? – Pronuncio mello

_ Pues justo esa noche la olvide – Pronuncio la psicóloga irónicamente con una sonrisa cínica.

_ Jum – mello le dio una brusca mordida a su chocolate dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a abril.

_ Pues que quieres que te diga hermosa. Es obvio que el blancucho está en su habitación para evitar tu presencia – Pronuncio matt

_ ¿Y quién no? - Pronuncio Mello

_ ¡Desgraciado infeliz! ¡Me la hizo! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Cómo se supone que hare un informe psicológico de el! – Pronuncio abril totalmente molesta golpeando el pasto con sus puños.

_ Jajajajajajaja – Reía mello ante la desgracia de la Psicóloga

La campana ya había sonado y la mayoría de los sucesores de transición mayor y menor se encontraban en el patio principal y el patio trasero…..

_ Oye genio voltéate - Pronuncio mello

_ ¿He? – Pronuncio la psicóloga volteándose distinguiendo entre muchas cabelleras… una cabellera blanca.

_ ¡Idiota! - Pronuncio Abril colocándose de pie, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el paradero de Near..

_ ¡Neaaaar!... Idioooooo….je je… quiero decir…near cariño, ¿dónde estabas? –Pronuncio la psicóloga tratando de disimular su enojo.

_ En mi habitación.. estaba decidiendo que robots y rompecabezas traería hoy al aire libre.

_ Uf (Suspiro)… De acuerdo, estas perdonado – Pronuncio abril tomando el brazo de near, llevándolo a la banca más cercana

_ Near seré directa y breve contigo ¿quieres ser mi amigo? .

_ Al parecer quieres ser amiga de todos – Pronuncio near demostrando total desinterés mientras armaba su rompecabezas.

_ No veo que hay de malo en eso.

_ Nunca dije que fuese malo – Pronuncio near con su tono de voz tan desinteresado de siempre.

_ Entonces ¿aceptas?

_ Si creo que si…. Nunca he tenido la experiencia de tener un amigo, así que porque no, además, tengo el presentimiento que eres una buena amiga, almenos lo suficiente como para soportar a mello – Pronuncio near mientras sostenía una pieza del rompecabezas observándola detalladamente.

_ ¡Gracias Cariño! Lamento haber dicho que eras un estúpido y haber maldecido tu nombre hace unos minutos atrás – Pronunciaba la psicóloga mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Near

Near giro los ojos ante las palabras de Abril y obviamente no correspondió al abrazo.

**La campana ya había sonado. Era hora de volver a clases otra vez….**

Mello y Matt se dirigían al salón en dirección izquierda mientras que Melissa y Mia se dirigían en la derecha y desafortunadamente se encontraron los 4 cara a cara en la puerta del salón. El contacto visual no duraba más de 2 segundos y hubo un silencio incomodo de un minuto aproximadamente hasta que mello decidió romper el silencio de una vez por todas…

_ ¡Bueno ya! ¿Van a entrar o qué? – Pronuncio mello molesto

_ E… Estábamos esperando a que ustedes entraran – Pronuncio Mia nerviosa…

_ Las damas primero – Pronuncio matt nerviosamente sin levantar la vista

_ ¡Ya entra idiota! - Pronunciaba melissa mientras empujaba a su amiga dentro del salón..

_ De acuerdo este fue oficialmente el minuto de silencio más incómodo de mi joven vida – Pronuncio matt

_ ¡Ya cállate matt!.. no permitiremos que unas chicas nos intimiden y mucho menos ellas – Pronuncio mello

Faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la clase…. Y en camino iba un lentísimo Near y una retrasada Linda, ambos chocaron en la puerta. El choque provoco que los robots y rompecabezas de near volaran en el aire y que el retrato de linda quedara al descubierto…

_ Yo…..near….. lo siento mucho - Pronuncio linda apenada colocándose de pie rápidamente para ocultar su cuadro, pero era más que obvio que near ya había visto su imagen en él.

_ No te preocupes no es tu culpa – Pronuncio near mientras calmadamente se colocaba de pie para disponerse a recolectar sus juguetes esparcidos por todos lados

_ Si fue mi culpa lo lamento mucho – Pronunciaba linda apenada ocultando el cuadro

_ Disculpen mis estimados sucesores pero están bloqueándome el paso – Pronuncio el maestro que ya había llegado…

Near lo ignoro completamente y entro con todos sus juguetes en sus brazos, mientras que linda trago saliva, armándose de valor logrando entrar sin evitar obviamente que el resto se mofara de ellos al verlos entrar juntos…

**Las horas pasaban y los sucesores se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor… el Menú era espagueti con albóndigas y un trozo de pastel de chocolate de postre.**

**_ **¿Y tú crees que near haya notado que lo retrataste? – Pronuncio Mia

_ ¡Qué estúpida eres! es obvio que lo noto – Pronuncio Melissa

_ Uf (Suspiro) En fin… se me está haciendo bastante incomodo compartir mis horarios con near – Pronuncio linda

_ Pff pero si ni siquiera prestas atención a la clase por estar vigilándolo, no creas que no te he visto, es más.. no creas que ¡el resto no te ha visto! O peor aún, que near no te ha visto – Pronuncio melissa cerrando un ojo

_ A mí también se me ha hecho incomoda la situación de compartir mis horarios con Matt… en especial ahora que sabe toda la verdad – Pronuncio Mia

_ Ja.. y lo peor es que yo también me siento incomoda ante la presencia de mello en el salón pero ¿saben qué? ¡ya me harte de esta situación! iré ahora mismo donde mello y le diré lo que siento por él y que seamos novios – Pronuncio Melissa colocándose de pie

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Pronunciaron Linda y Mia boquiabiertas

_ No se hagan las sordas sé que me escucharon perfectamente. Iré ahora mismo ¿quieren acompañarme? – Pronuncio melissa segura de sí misma con ambas manos en sus caderas

_Por supuesto que si te daré apoyo moral – Pronuncio mia colocándose de pie

_ Uf… no sé porque pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto - Pensaba linda mientras de mala gana se colocaba de pie

Mello y Matt estaban a unas cinco o seis mesas alejados de las de ellas…. Matt ya había terminado de comer, se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado con su videojuego mientras que mello disfrutaba del postre de chocolate…. Melissa se colocó en frente de la mesa de ambos provocando pocos minutos de silencio que comenzaban a ser eternos, Matt ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo así que pauso su videojuego para preguntarle que se le ofrecía pero mello rompió el silencio…

_ ¡Bueno que! que rayos quieres – Pronuncio mello mirándola con enfado

_ Y tú que crees estúpido – Pronuncio melissa

Mello apretó sus puños se colocó de pie y se aproximó a ella teniéndola a unos pocos centímetros…

_ Eh… Melissa - Pronuncio linda nerviosamente que se encontraba junto con mia a unos pocos centímetros tras melissa observando la escena.

_ ¡No me interrumpas!.. Mello hay algo que quiero decirte – Pronuncio Melissa cruzándose de brazos

_ Sea lo que sea no me importa – Pronuncio mello dándole la espalda

_ Mihael keehl quiero que des media vuelta y me mires a la cara ahora mismo o subiré una foto tuya a internet con nombre de chica porque seamos sinceros… si pareces una – Pronuncio Melissa cerrando un ojo

Mello apretó los dientes mientras observaba sus puños y dio media vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, sus ojos estaban venosos y abiertos a mas no poder.

_ Matt trago saliva.. esto no terminara bien – pensaba

Mello agarro el postre de la mesa de al lado mientras masticaba furiosamente con sus ojos venosos llenos de rencor posados en los de melissa

_ ¡Idiota! ¡Me gustas!... ¡Me gustas mello y mucho! ¡Quiero ser tu novia! – Grito melissa a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todo el comedor provocando un silencio total

Mello callo de rodillas y comenzó a atragantarse con el postre de chocolate… estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos lloraban, comenzó a toser desesperadamente asustando a todos que lo observaban.

_ ¡Mello! – Pronunciaba matt preocupado mientras lo golpeaba despacito en la espalda

_ ¡Que alguien llame a la enfermera! – Pronunciaba linda nerviosa

_ Mello amigo por favor háblame, cuantos dedos tengo aquí – Pronunciaba matt

_ ¡Idiota! Eso no lo ayudara en nada – Pronuncio melissa golpeando la cabeza de matt

En vista de que nadie podía ayudarlo mello se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del comedor

_ Iré a asegurarme que está bien - Pronuncio Matt

_ ¡Matt espera!..

_ Mas te vale que traigas a mello devuelta porque si no te golpeare tan pero tan fuerte que vomitaras lo que comiste la semana pasada ¿te quedo claro? – Pronuncio melissa susurrándole al oído mientras lo jalaba de su suéter de rayas…

_ S.. S…. Si – Pronuncio un tembloroso Matt….

_ Matt salió rápidamente del comedor en busca de su mejor amigo….

_ Uf (Suspiro) pero que susto más grande – pronunciaba linda… todos se habían impactado al ver a mello atragantarse de esa manera.

_ Bueno amiga lo lamento, te quedaras con la duda – Pronuncio Mia

_ De que hablas solo se atraganto y fue al baño por agua ya volverá – Pronuncio Melissa con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios

_ ¿Lo esperaras? – Pronuncio Linda

_ ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que mello me responda! – Pronuncio Melissa cruzándose de brazos..

**Pasaron 10 minutos aproximadamente y la puerta del comedor comenzó a abrirse y eran nada más ni nada menos que mello y matt que venían entrando habiendo un silencio total en el gran comedor.**

**Mello se dirigió directamente hacia melissa teniéndola a solo milímetros, ambos mantenían el contacto visual mirándose desafiantemente.. Mientras que el resto solo tragaba saliva y cruzaba los dedos para que no se armara una guerra.**


	7. Chapter 7

_ ¡Que! ¿No piensas responderme?.. te vas a quedar ahí parado como un imbécil?.. pues bien no me dejas otra opción– Pronuncio melissa subiéndose en una mesa.

_ ¡Me gusta mello ¿lo oyeron todos? ¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¡Estoy loca por el! – Gritaba melissa haciendo un gran eco, ya que todo el comedor estaba silenciosamente observando aquella escena.

_ ¡Ya baja de ahí te vez ridícula! – Pronunciaba mello totalmente sonrojado y enrabiado mientras jalaba el brazo de melissa.

_ ¡Entonces respóndeme! – Pronuncio melissa en pose de brazos cruzados que con la ayuda de mello había logrado bajarse de la mesa.

_ Ya cállate melissa ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Todas ustedes me tienen harto! Y no me refiero solamente a ti o a Linda o Mia sino a ¡Todas! – Grito mello ganándose miradas de signos de interrogación de todas las otras chicas…

_ Y a este que le pasa – Pronuncio Mia confusa  
_ ¡Shhhhh! No empeores la situación – Pronuncio Linda

_ ¡Mello respóndeme de una maldita vez porque se me está agotando la paciencia! – Pronuncio melissa con sus puños apretados…

_ Eh… Me..Melissa me dejas hablar con mello un momento?...¡Gracias! – Pronuncio matt jalando a mello alejándolo rápidamente a unos pocos metros….

_ ¡Pero qué les pasa a todos aquí se volvieron locos! – Pronuncio mello soltándose bruscamente del agarre de matt

_ Mello por favor por lo que más quieras, si la vas a rechazar hazlo con amabilidad ¡por favor! He visto cientos de películas y ni te imaginas de lo que son capaces de hacer las chicas cuando las rechazan ¡en especial melissa! – Pronuncio matt

_ Jum…. De acuerdo – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndose hacia melissa

_ Escucha melissa ¡Y escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces!.. no puedo negar que te encuentre atractiva pero ¿tú y yo? por favor no seas ridícula.. Mi prioridad en este momento es ser el sucesor número 1 de L.. jamás desperdiciaría mi tiempo en algo tan estúpido como las cursilerías del amor, asique piénsalo te estoy haciendo un favor después de todo, ya que puedes encontrar a alguien más con quien vivir tu patética vida. – Pronuncio mello en pose de brazos cruzados.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ahora sí que se armara la tercera guerra mundial – Pensaba matt….

Melissa agacho la cabeza, se mantuvo así durante unos segundos.. Al volver a la realidad, cogió la bandeja con espaguetis y albóndigas de la mesa de al lado y no tardo en arrojarla con fuerza en la cabeza de mello….. ¡SPLASH!...Mello quedo totalmente embarrado.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Comenzaron a reír todos.. excepto matt

_ ¡Mia ya basta no te burles! Esto no es gracioso – Pronuncio Linda

_ jajajajajaja oh vamos acepta que es muy gracioso jajajajaja – Reía mia mientras empujaba a linda con una mano

_ ¡No lo es ya basta! – Pronuncio Linda

Mello apretaba los dientes mientras observaba sus puños.. No cabía duda.. mello iba a golpear a melissa…. Levanto uno de sus puños dirigiéndolo directamente hacia la cara de melissa pero matt le sujeto el brazo…

_ ¡Suéltame! – Pronuncio mello furioso, estaba totalmente rojo con sus ojos venosos abiertos a más no poder

_ Mello por favor no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – Pronunciaba matt aun sosteniendo el puño de mello

_ ¡No te entrometas! – Pronuncio melissa empujando a matt

Mello dio un largo suspiro… aún estaba furioso y quería romperle la cara a melissa.. pero pudo razonar y bajo la guardia... Melissa aprovechándose de la circunstancia le dio un fuerte empujón a mello provocando que este callera al suelo mientras los espaguetis y las albóndigas resbalaban por sus cabellos y su rostro

_ ¡Eres un idiota mello! ¡Un idiota! – Pronuncio melissa estallando en llanto saliendo rápidamente del comedor

Matt, Linda y Mia se aproximaron hacia mello para ayudarlo a levantarse…..

_ ¡Ya suéltenme imbéciles! – Pronuncio mello colocándose de pie soltándose bruscamente de los agarres

_ Nunca cambiaras – Pronuncio linda dándole de inmediato la espalda abandonando el comedor

_ Mal agradecido – Pronuncio Mia abandonando el comedor junto con Linda…

_ ¡Que! ¡Que es lo que miran imbéciles se les perdió algo! – Grito mello

Todos los sucesores inmediatamente giraron la vista y comenzaron a comer y a hacer otras cosas…..

Mello abandono la cafetería junto con matt…

_ Vaya… lo que es capaz de llegar a hacer una mujer o en este caso una chica despechada – Pensaba near que se encontraba en la última mesa que por cierto había visto todo.

_ ¡Melissa sal de ahí! – Pronunciaba linda mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño que se encontraba en su cuarto (todos los cuartos tenían un baño)

_ Ya váyanse quiero estar sola – Pronuncio Melissa

_Amiga mello es un idiota no vale la pena, ya sal de ahí – Pronunciaba mia

_ Saldré pero ustedes váyanse primero… de verdad quiero estar sola.

Linda y Mia comprendieron y abandonaron la habitación.. Para sorpresa de Mia.. Matt justo se encontraba por los pasillos que dirigían a su cuarto…

_¿Y tú? – Pregunto linda con una sonrisa maliciosa

_ Ah ¡Hola chicas!... Yo pues… pasaba por aquí – Pronuncio matt sonrojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza

_ Adiós – Pronuncio Linda

_ Linda espera no te vayas.

_ Créeme, será mejor que me vaya – Pronuncio Linda cerrando un ojo

Ante las palabras de linda…. Matt quedo totalmente sonrojado

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto mia

_ Ah.. pues… solo pasaba… si pasaba .

_¿Estás seguro que no venias a buscarme? – Pronuncio mia acercándosele a matt con una enorme sonrisa en los labios guiñando un ojo

_ No soy bueno con las chicas asique seré directo.. Mia tú me gustas ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

_ ¡¿Qué?!... ¿escuche bien? – Pronuncio Mia sorprendida

_ ¡Rayos lo arruine! ¿Lo hice mal verdad? será mejor que me vaya – Pronuncio matt apenado

_ ¡Ven acá tonto! No has hecho nada es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

_ ¿Entonces es un sí? – Pronuncio matt

_ Por supuesto – Pronuncio mia lanzándose a los brazos de matt

_ Te quiero mia – Pronuncio matt mientras la abrazaba

_ Yo más….

_ No yo más…

_Yo más

_ Te digo que yo más…

_ ¡Pero qué es esto! – Pronuncio mello con una mueca de desagrado

_Y tú que haces aquí ¿no deberías estarte bañando?– Pronuncio mia molesta

_ No he limpiado el desastre que tu psicótica amiga provoco en mí ya que tu adorado matt se gastó todo el acondicionador para su estúpido cabello verde.- Pronuncio mello

_ Oye mello Mia y yo ahora….. – Pronuncio matt

_ Si me quedo claro.

_ ¿Entonces estas feliz por nosotros? – Pregunto matt con ojos brillosos

_ Si matt lo que digas…. no duden en invitarme a su boda ¿sí? ¡Vivan los novios! – Pronunciaba mello aplaudiendo irónicamente.

_ Pensándolo bien…. ¡perro tu vendrás conmigo! – Pronuncio mello jalando a matt de su suéter de rayas

_ Oye no te lo lleves – Pronuncio Mia molesta

_ Descuida te devolveré a tu esposo en cuanto me acompañe y sea el ¡el que le pida a Roger un nuevo acondicionador para el cabello, debido a que él se lo acabo todo! – Pronuncio mello caminando mientras se llevaba a matt con el…

_ Nos vemos en clase – Pronunciaba matt dejándose llevar por el agarre…

_¡Estúpido mello! – Pensaba mia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.. Pero por otro lado no podía estar más feliz y contenta que su adorado matt que la mantenía en una nube prácticamente todo el día por fin era su novio….

**La Campana ya había sonado y los Sucesores se encontraban en el salón de clases…..**

_ Su atención por favor…. Gracias…. Bien, sé que esperaban a su maestra de inglés, pero lamentablemente no se sentía bien asique yo la reemplazare esta clase ¿queda claro? – Pronuncio abril

_ Y que le sucedió ¿Kira la mato de un ataque al corazón? me parece muy bien ya estaba muy vieja – Pronuncio melissa

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Comenzaron a reír todos

_ Melissa por favor te pido respeto – Pronuncio abril

_ Ay vamos abril tan joven y tan amargada.

_ Melissa sé que tienes un carácter difícil pero por favor ten más respeto. Y no solamente a ti sino a todos les pido que por favor nos respetemos mutuamente.

_ Si señora abril lo que usted ordene… Por dios que aburrida – Pronuncio melissa

Near que siempre se comportaba como una estatua y nunca decía una sola palabra.. esta vez alzo la mano….

_ ¿Sí? – Pronuncio la Psicóloga

_ Casualmente nunca suelo interferir en encuentros inmaduros pero ¿cómo esperas que te tengan respeto?. Tu pareces una adolescente, te vistes como adolescente, hablas como adolescente y lo peor actúas como una – Pronuncio near sin dirigirle la mirada.

Abril no alcanzo a responder ya que melissa se colocó rápidamente de pie y se dirigió hacia el pupitre de near….

_ Al decir encuentros inmaduros te referías a mi ¿verdad? – Pronuncio Melissa molesta

_ Melissa siéntate – Dio la orden abril

_ ¿Yo inmadura? ¿Yo inmadura? ¡Inmaduro eres tú que te la pasas todo el día con tus estúpidos juguetes! ¿también juegas a las muñecas? porque te puedo obsequiar algunas – Pronuncio melissa colocando ambas manos en sus caderas

Near no respondió, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada o cambiaron las facciones de su rostro.. pareciera que no oyó nada de lo que Melissa le dijo….

_ ¡Que! ¿no me vas a responder? Te vas a quedar con esa cara de estúpido – Pronuncio Melissa

_ No tengo otra – Pronuncio near calmadamente encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! – Pronuncio melissa golpeando fuertemente la mesa del pupitre de near…

Near pacientemente la observo con sus ojos llenos de nada unos segundos.. giro la cabeza, subió ambas cejas y dio un largo suspiro…

Melissa levanto una de sus manos para darle un golpe a near pero abril la detuvo.

_ ¡Que es lo que intentas hacer! no permitiré este tipo de violencia en lo que me queda de estadía en este lugar ¿entendido? – Pronuncio la psicóloga molesta sujetando la mano de melissa

_ ¡Suéltame! – Pronuncio melissa soltándose bruscamente del agarre volviendo a su pupitre…

**Toc….Toc….Toc….**

_ Adelante – Pronuncio Abril

La puerta se abrió y no eran nada más ni nada menos que mello y matt que estaban retrasados…

_ ¿Tu? Como se supone que descansare de tu presencia si te andas apareciendo en todos lados – Pronuncio mello

_ Abril que haces aquí.. no me digas que serás nuestra nueva maestra – Pronuncio matt emocionado

_ Estoy reemplazando solo por esta clase.

_ Qué alivio – Pronuncio mello

_ Llegan con 15 minutos de retraso.

_ Si lo siento.. nos tardamos porque hay ciertas personas aquí que están totalmente locas – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a melissa.

_¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Pronuncio melissa colocándose de pie

_ Oh Dios ten piedad – Pensaba matt

_ Ya basta – Pronunciaba linda tratando de calmar a su amiga

_ Abril si no le pides a Mello que se retire en este mismo instante me iré yo – Pronuncio melissa cruzándose de brazos

_ Ja.. Un gran favor me harías loquera – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndose a la puerta

_ Tú no te mueves de aquí ¡ve a sentarte! – Dio la orden la psicóloga

_ Qué más da – Pronuncio mello encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndose a su pupitre

_ Sospecho que hay problemas de convivencia aquí – Pronuncio abril

_ Cuidado abril con esa inteligencia no te vaya a estallar el cerebro – Pronuncio Melissa irónicamente.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reían todos

Toc….Toc….Toc…..

_ Adelante – Pronuncio la psicóloga molesta…. Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia

_ Lamento interrumpir…Aquí están los resultados del examen que rinden los sucesores cada semestre en el cual se les evalúa y pone a prueba sus capacidades y coeficiente intelectual – Pronuncio Roger.

_¡Ya están los resultados! – Pronuncio mello abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal

_Si y por cierto L está muy orgulloso de todos ustedes.. nos vemos luego y mello, matt por favor no se metan en problemas – Pronuncio Roger cerrando la puerta

_ De acuerdo hay mucha tensión aquí en el salón de clases, asique mejor vamos al aire libre.. Les entregare los resultados en el patio trasero. – Pronuncio la psicóloga.

Todos se pusieron de pie e iban de camino al patio trasero….

_ Estoy seguro que superare a near esta vez.. Mientras él jugaba con sus muñequitas y soldaditos de plomo yo me dedique a estudiar. – Pronunciaba mello con su infaltable barra de chocolate mientras iba de camino con matt

_ Me parece bien – Pronuncio matt con la vista pegada en el videojuego que lo mantenía sin pestañar…

**Abril les repartió a cada uno los resultados…..**

_ ¡Matt! ¡Saque 90! Yujuuuu ¡Soy feliz! – Pronunciaba Mia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de matt

_ Espera… Game Pause….. ¡Felicidades! – Pronunciaba matt correspondiendo al abrazo

Todo el pelotón de clases se encontraba rodeando a near.. sorprendidos lo felicitaban.. había sacado 99%.. le faltaba solo un 1% para igualar con L.

_ Mello tu cuanto sacaste – Preguntaba matt

Los ojos de mello estaban llenos de ira, de rabia ¡de todo!.. mientras apretaba con fuerza la hoja de los resultados…

_ ¿Mello? – Pregunto matt sabiendo que algo andaba mal

_ ¡Ya matt déjame en paz! Por qué no te largas con tu señora esposa – Pronuncio mello molesto cruzándose de brazos

Matt sabia más que nadie que cuando mello quería estar solo..Habia que dejarlo solo… tomo a mia del brazo y se alejaron….

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fui superado por Near una vez más! – Pensaba mello apretando ambos puños a punto de estallar….


	8. Chapter 8

_ ¡Maldita sea..maldita sea! – Pensaba mello totalmente frustrado mientras arrancaba bruscamente el pasto del patio trasero

_ Que te ocurre – Pregunto abril sentándose junto a mello

_ Ay no puede ser no molestes loquera ahora no – Pronuncio mello

_ Algo te molesta y quiero saber que es

_ Pues averígualo bien lejos de mi

_ Ven a mi oficina – Dio la orden la psicóloga

_¡No me des ordenes!

_ Uf (suspiro) Por favor ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? – Pregunto abril amablemente

Mello se puso de pie…..

_ A dónde vas

_ ¡Pues a tu oficina genio!

Ambos llegaron a la oficina de la psicóloga

_ ¿Estas así por los resultados del examen?

_ Y tú que crees estúpida – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

_ Vaya empezamos súper bien esta conversación – Pronuncio abril irónicamente

_ Uf (Suspiro) de acuerdo loquera lo siento.. es que…. Es que…..

_ Ven siéntate aquí – Pronuncio la psicóloga tomando el brazo de mello dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá que se encontraba en su oficina

_ ¡Los malditos resultados! Estaba seguro de que por fin iba a superar a la bola de algodón.. el enano se la pasó jugando con sus muñequitas y sus soldaditos de plomo mientras yo me encerraba día y noche en la biblioteca ¡y aun así me supero!

_ Hace cuanto fue esto – Pregunto abril

_ No lo sé loquera un par de meses atrás no hagas preguntas estúpidas que no vienen al caso

_Déjame ver tu examen… solo fue un 1% de diferencia – Pronuncio abril con la hoja de resultados en mano

_ ¡Dame eso! – Pronuncio mello arrebatándole bruscamente su hoja de resultados mientras apretaba los dientes haciéndola pedazos

_ Cariño ¿recuerdas que te dije hace unas noches atrás que L está muy orgulloso de todos ustedes? Especialmente de ti y near

_ ¡Eso no me basta! ¡Porque a pesar de todo sigo siendo el segundón!

_ Estas exagerando solo es un 1% de diferencia

_ Ay por favor no seas mediocre loquera, me extraña de ti que teniendo solo dos años de diferencia conmigo ya eres profesional – Pronuncio mello

_ Cariño es solo un ridículo examen no le tomes tanta importancia

_¡Un ridículo examen que prueba que el enano blanco esta delante de mí!

_ ¿Y tú crees que a L le importa?¿crees que te mirara por debajo porque tienes 1% menos que near?

_ ¡Pues claro! O no lo sé – Pronuncio mello agarrándose la cabeza frustradamente

_ Tranquilo – Pronuncio abril abrazando a mello

_ No me abraces loquera ya suéltame – Pronunciaba mello resistiéndose al abrazo

_ Soy más fuerte de lo que te imaginas así que no trates de resistirte – Pronuncio abril teniendo a mello abrazado

_ Uf (Suspiro) mello se dejó guiar por el abrazo….

_ ¡Maldita sea estoy llorando! – Pronuncio mello mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos azules

_ Tranquilo, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras estaré aquí contigo y nadie te vera.

_ ¡No abril! Yo soy un hombre y los hombres no lloran – Pronuncio mello desistiendo del abrazo nuevamente

Abril soltó a mello para poder acariciarle sus cabellos rubios

_ Escucha loquera me cuesta decirte esto pero tu haz sido un gran apoyo para mi desde que llegaste a este lugar, que no te trate como te mereces no quiere decir que no te quiera.. Matt es mi mejor amigo y lo trato como basura todo el tiempo – Pronuncio mello mirando a abril a los ojos

_ Descuida cariño yo lo sé – Pronuncio abril con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mello

_ Bien – Pronuncio mello colocándose rápidamente de pie

_ A dónde vas

_ Al sitio secreto en el gran árbol necesito estar solo

_ Mi amor yo creo que lo mejor…

_¡Yo necesito estar solo abril! – Interrumpió mello abriendo la puerta

_ ¡No te vayas mello espera…!

Mello fue mucho más rápido que ella y logro perderse entre los pasillos…

_ Que le pasa – Pronuncio melissa que se encontraba en el pasillo en ese momento y pudo presenciar la escena.

_ Nada cariño no te preocupes solo necesita su espacio – Pronuncio abril

_ Iré a asegurarme de que está bien – Pronuncio melissa

_ Cariño yo creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes estar solo – Pronuncio abril tomando el brazo de melissa

_¡Suéltame abril! necesito saber que está bien – Pronuncio melissa soltándose del agarre perdiéndose entre los pasillos

_ Uf (Suspiro) pues ni modo – Pronuncio abril entrando a su oficina

**Ya era la hora de cenar y todos los sucesores se dirigían al gran comedor….**

Mello se encontraba ubicado en el gran árbol dándole la espalda a la casa por lo cual no pudo ver que melissa se aproximaba hacia el

_ ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto melissa sentándose junto a mello

_ ¡No puede ser verdad! Pero que fastidiosos son todos ustedes ¡ a quien tengo que matar para estar completamente solo! - Pronuncio mello molesto

_ Relájate vengo en son de paz solo quiero saber que estas bien

_ Ay si no me digas…. Que quieres a cambio – Pronuncio mello sin dirigirle la mirada

_ Ja que tanto tienes como para ofrecerme algo – Pronuncio melissa

_ Ya vete de aquí melissa no estoy de humor para soportarte

_ Solo quiero saber que estas bien y me iré

_¡Estoy bien!¡mira mi cara de felicidad! – Pronuncio mello

_ Eso fue sarcasmo y no me convence – Pronuncio melissa cerrando un ojo

_ ¡De acuerdo ganaste! ¡Yo me largo! – Pronuncio mello colocándose de pie rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la casa

Mello fue hasta su habitación con la intención de sentirse miserable en la total soledad pero para su sorpresa….

_ Matt ya vete de aquí ¡quiero estar solo! – Pronuncio mello

_ Mello por favor, no le tomes importancia a un estúpido examen como este, ya todos se olvidaron vamos a cenar.

_ No tengo hambre.. ya lárgate mat ¿sí? tu señora esposa debe estarte buscando – Pronuncio mello acostado en su cama con una almohada en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro

_ Tu eres más importante para mí en este momento, sé que no estás bien y Mia lo entenderá – Pronuncio matt

_ ¡Estaré perfectamente bien si te largas! Sabes más que todos aquí que cuando quiero estar solo ¡tengo que estar solo!¡ahora vete! – Pronuncio mello

_ De acuerdo pero vendré a verte en unos minutos – Pronuncio matt cerrando la puerta

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos que mello pudo gozar de la total soledad del cuarto….

_ Fui al gran comedor y me encontré con la sorpresa de que no estabas – Pronuncio Roger

_¿Nadie te enseño a tocar a las puertas? – Pronuncio mello

_ ¡Es enserio mello!

_ No tengo hambre eso es todo apaga la luz y lárgate – Pronuncio mello

_ Sácate esa almohada de la cabeza y ponte de pie – Dio la orden Roger

_Que ¿ahora me meterán la cena por los ojos?- Pronuncio mello irónicamente

_ Mello ya me canse de tus ironías quiero que te pongas de pie y vayas al gran comedor ahora mismo

_ Maldita sea cuando tendré paz y tranquilidad – Pronuncio mello arrojando bruscamente la almohada mientras se colocaba de pie

Mello se dirigió al gran comedor… en cuanto abrió la puerta se creó un gran silencio…

_ ¡Que! ¡Que es lo que tanto miran idiotas! – Pronuncio mello apretando los puños

Todos los sucesores comenzaron a comer y a hacer otras cosas pero aun había un gran silencio...Matt se encontraba sentado junto con Mia, Linda y Melissa.. En cuanto vio a mello se aproximó hacia el…

_ ¡Mello viniste! – Pronuncio matt

_ No me des la bienvenida – Pronuncio mello sentándose de mala gana en una mesa vacía

_¿No cenaras? – Pregunto matt sentándose junto a el

_ ¡No matt no tengo hambre!

_Uhm… De acuerdo – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su videojuego portátil

Melissa, Mia y linda se encontraban alejadas a unas 3 mesas y mello pudo notar que lo observaban más de lo normal…..

_ ¡Que tanto miran locas! – Pronuncio mello

_¿Que dices? No te oímos – Pronuncio melissa irónicamente

Mello se colocó bruscamente de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesa de ellas….

_ ¡Que tanto miran! ¿les debo algo? – Pronuncio mello

_ Pues yo te miro porque me gustas ¿no es obvio? – Pronuncio melissa irónicamente

_ No me provoques melissa – Pronuncio mello apretando sus puños amenazantemente

_Ya vámonos mello – Pronuncio matt abrazando del hombro a mello

_ Ven cuando quieras mi amor – Pronuncio melissa irónicamente

Mello dio media vuelta y arrojo las bandejas del almuerzo de las tres chicas al piso…Linda y Mia se colocaron rápidamente de pie asustadas

_ ¡Idioooo…! – Melissa fue interrumpida por Linda que le tapó la boca

_ Disculpa si te incomodamos con las miradas mello – Pronuncio Linda

_ Vaya hasta que la señorita perfecta hace algo útil… deberías acompañar a near a cenar está muy solo allá atrás, aunque claro, siempre te termina rechazando – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa malévola en los labios mientras le daba la espalda para alejarse

_ ¡Segundón! – Pronuncio Linda molesta

_ ¡Suficiente! – Pronuncio mello apretando ambos puños dirigiéndose hacia linda

Linda asustada retrocedió…. No cabía duda que se iba a ganar un ojo morado

_ ¡Ya mello no es para tanto no la golpees! – Pronunciaba matt mientras abrazaba a mello por atrás

_ ¡Suéltame! – Pronunciaba mello mientras apretaba los dientes

_ ¡No te atrevas a tocar a linda mello te lo advierto! – Pronuncio Melissa

_ ¡Altoooooooo! …

_ Todos voltearon hacia la última mesa… era near sin duda alguna… Near calmadamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos

_ Si hay alguien a quien tengas que golpear es a mí a Linda déjala en paz – Pronuncio Near

A linda en ese momento le brillaron los ojos de felicidad

_ Amiga que tierno te está defendiendo – Pronuncio Mia

_ Vaya asique el blancucho tiene emociones después de todo – Pronuncio mello mientras cogía una bandeja con almuerzo de la mesa de al lado.. ¡Splash! Los cabellos blancos de near quedaron totalmente empapados….

_ Y ahora el toque final – Pronuncio mello mientras remangaba las mangas de su abrigo para poder golpear a near..

_ ¡Guerra de comida! – Pronuncio uno de los tantos sucesores

_ ¡Guerra de comida! – Pronunciaron todos  
_ ¡Tropa de imbéciles! – Pronuncio mello mientras observaba la lluvia de comida en todas las direcciones

Todos los sucesores comenzaron a lanzarse comida… En vista que mello fue atacado por una bandeja y quedo totalmente embarrado, comenzó a participar de aquella guerra, Near se encontraba como estatua mientras observaba todo.. Melissa, Linda, Mia y Matt se ocultaron bajo una mesa…

_ ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! – Pronuncio Roger desde la puerta

_¿Qué significa esto? – Pronuncio abril

_ El comenzó la batalla de comida – Pronuncio una cocinera apuntando a mello

_ ¿Yo? – Pronuncio mello con muecas en su rostro

_ Tú fuiste el primero en lanzar una bandeja de comida al jovencito blanco – Pronuncio la cocinera

_ Vieja bruja – Susurro mello

_ Roger ¿me permites explicarte? – Pronuncio Near

_¡Silencio! Roger yo te explicare – Pronuncio Matt

_ ¡Cállate! Roger permíteme a mí – Pronuncio Melissa

_ No… Roger yo te explicare – Pronuncio Linda

_ ¡Yo lo hare! – Pronuncio Mia

_ ¡Mia silencio! – Pronuncio matt

_¡Como te atreves a callarme! Soy tu novia – Pronuncio Mia

_¡Ya basta! Todos diríjanse a sus cuartos están castigados y en cuanto a ustedes ¡a mi oficina ahora! Usted también psicóloga abril – Pronuncio Roger

_ ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¿se da cuenta psicóloga abril? Los problemas de convivencia que hay en este lugar, es su trabajo remediarlos y no ha hecho nada al respecto – Pronuncio Roger molesto

_ Roger espera… está bien todos sabemos aquí que la loquera no hace bien su trabajo, pero no es su culpa lo que acaba de pasar – Pronuncio mello

_ Gracias mello como me ayudas – Pronuncio abril irónicamente dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

_ Roger, por favor discúlpame creo que he descuidado la convivencia entre todos aquí, déjame remediarlo – Pronuncio abril

_¡Por supuesto que lo harás! Y por cierto L se enterara de esto y si me pide que te despida no tendré otra opción – Pronuncio Roger

_ Roger por favor no es culpa de abril no seas injusto – Pronuncio matt

_ El trabajo de la Señorita Abril Richi incluye mejorar la convivencia entre todos ustedes por si no lo sabían – Pronuncio Roger

_ Roger yo te explicare lo que sucedió – Pronuncio near desde el fondo de la oficina, se encontraba sentado en posición fetal mientras enrollaba un mechón

_ ¿No podría ser otra persona que explique lo que sucedió? Seguramente near nos dará una charla y nos tendrá toda la noche aquí – Pronuncio Melissa

_Yo lo hare ¿Near me permites? – Pronuncio Linda

_ Claro – Pronuncio Near enrollándose un mechón de cabello sin dirigirle la mirada

Pasaron 35 minutos aproximadamente…..

_ Y eso fue lo que sucedió, y con todo respeto está siendo muy injusto con abril, esto no es su culpa – Pronuncio Linda

_ Vaya al fin acabaste – Pronuncio melissa estirando ambos brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo

_ A mí no se me hizo tanto – Pronuncio matt totalmente hipnotizado con su videojuego portátil

_ Nunca creí que diría esto pero hubiese preferido que el enano blanco relatara la historia, estoy seguro que no nos habría dado el discurso que acabas de darnos Linda – Pronuncio Mello

Linda no respondió pero le dirigió una mirada asesina a mello…

_ ¿Alguien más se imaginó a linda vestida de súper héroe? – Pronuncio mello irónicamente

_ Ya mello suficiente – Pronuncio Abril

_ Bien de acuerdo… hablare esto con L mientras tanto todos ustedes están castigados, a sus cuartos ahora – Dio la orden Roger

**Todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos… eran aproximadamente las 01:00 AM**

_ Así que eso fue lo que sucedió – Pronuncio L

_ Así es – Pronuncio Roger observando desde su laptop la letra **L**

_ El resto salto en defensa de la señorita abril richi verdad? – Pronuncio L

_ Sí.

_ Eso quiere decir que tienen buena relación con ella – Pronuncio L

_ Si por supuesto ella ha sabido ganarse el cariño de todos aquí, los sucesores la adoran

_ Pues de ser así fue injusto que la culpara a ella del incidente en el gran comedor- Pronuncio L

_ Pero ella es la encargada de la convivencia y la relación que deben tener cada uno de los sucesores, aparte de la evaluación psicológica de cada uno de ellos.

_ No lleva mucho tiempo debe ver ese lado – Pronuncio L

_ De acuerdo entonces que propones que haga – Pronuncio Roger

_ Lleva a todo el orfanato a un día de campo, podría ser mañana mismo, ya que es sábado.

_¿Día de campo? Los sucesores inician una batalla de comida y tu propones que los premie enviándolos a un día de campo? – Pronuncio Roger

_ No lo veas como un premio, sino un paseo para que mejoren las relaciones entre ellos.. hagan una fogata, cuenten historias de terror, compartan tiendas, etc.

_ De acuerdo mañana mismo los sucesores se irán a un día de campo – Pronuncio Roger

_ Bien… estamos en contacto adiós – Pronuncio L


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya había amanecido en Wammy´House eran aproximadamente las 12.00 PM, tanto sucesores como maestros gozaban del día sábado sin quehaceres hasta que aquella voz conocida habló por alto parlante...**

-Atención a todos los Sucesores de transición mayor y a la Psicológa abril richi... por favor diríjanse todos al patio principal.. eso es todo - Pronuncio Roger

- Pff ¿y ahora qué querrá? - Pronunció Mello con su infalible barra de chocolate

- Ni idea - Pronunció matt con sus ojos posados en el videojuego

Todos los Sucesores y la Psicológa habían llegado al patio principal...

-Bien ya que están todos les daré la noticia...Mis queridísimos sucesores hoy nos iremos todos a un día de campo - Pronunció Roger

_ ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Pronunciaron todos exceptuando a Near y a Linda

-¿Enloqueciste? - Pronuncio mello con muecas y arrugas en su rostro para nada agradables

_Roger pero que idea tan... tan...¿cómo decirlo? ¡estúpida! - Pronuncio Melissa en pose de brazos cruzados

_ Anda Roger vamos ¿es una broma verdad? dime que si - Pronunciaba matt con optimismo rogando dentro de sí que esto fuese una broma..Ósea..¿un día de campo? Allí no hay electricidad para sus videojuegos.

Todos los Sucesores (exceptuando a Near y Linda) hicieron de la noticia un caos actuando de la peor manera reclamando, quejandose,gritando...

_¡Oigan Oigan! ¿Podríamos comportarnos como personas civilizadas por favor? Estoy segura que Roger tiene una explicación al respecto de esta idea tan tonta - Pronuncio abril

-Por favor Por favor. Esto no ha sido mi idea, son ordenes de L - Pronuncio Roger

_ ¿Y con que fin? - Pronuncio abril con la cabeza volteada de lado confusamente

_ Mejorar la convivencia de todos los Sucesores debido a discusiones en clases y la guerra de comida de ayer que fue la gota que rebalso el vaso- Pronunció Roger

_¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? - Pronuncio Abril

_No trates de salvarte o escaparte de esta.. tú te hundes con todos nosotros - Susurro mello agarrando el brazo de abril

_Por favor Psicológa Abril no me venga con berrinches y niñerías de adolescente - Pronuncio Roger

_ No será que actúa así porque ella aún es una adolescente? - Pronuncio near

_ Soy mayor que tú – Respondió abril sacando la lengua

_ Si por dos años que gran diferencia - Respondió con ironía near a la defensa de abril

_ Bien basta ya .. Uf necesito mis píldoras para la jackeca... Vendrán 3 autobuses a recogernos a las 06:00 PM y volveremos mañana por la mañana. Junten todo lo necesario-Pronuncio Roger antes de abandonar el patio principal

_¡Eres una traidora! ibas a abandonarnos en esta total desgracia - Pronunció mello

_ No seas tan dramático ¿quieres? solo será una noche - Pronunció abril con cara de fastidio

_ No puedo imaginarme una noche entera con todos estos fracasados en especial contigo,Near,Linda,Melissa,Mia,Roger ¡qué horror¡ - Pronunció mello arrojando con fuerza su barra de chocolate al piso para luego pisotearla como muestra de su enojo

_ Qué te pasa mello ¿te asustan las criaturas del bosque? ¿no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para pasar una noche de camping? - Pronuncio melissa posando ambas manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquella sonrisa que por cierto mello detestaba desde el fondo de su alma.

_ ¿Qué has dicho? - Pronunció mello acercándosele con mirada asesina

_ Aquí van de nuevo - Pronunció Mia agarrándose la cabeza

_ Abril haz algo por favor se agarraran otra vez - Pronuncio matt

_ Chicos - Pronunció Abril colocándose en medio de ambos

_Tienen que entender que no pueden amarse y odiarse a la vez... o se aman o se odian así que por favor decídanse - Pronunció Abril

Las palabras de abril sonrojaron a ambos... compartieron miradas unos segundos y se dieron de inmediato la espalda...

_ Uy mello por qué estás tan roj... - Matt no pudo terminar la frase debido a que fue callado inmediatamente por un golpe en su estomago.

_ ¡Auch! - Se quejaba matt

_ ¡Idiota!... ¿estás bien matti mío? - Pronunciaba Mia acariciándolo

_ Porque siempre solucionas todo con golpes mello eso no está bien - Pronunció Linda

_ Linda tiene toda la razón - Pronunció Abril

_ Cállense ambas ¿sí? bastante es que vivamos en la misma casa como para tolerar sus sermones.. Necesito desestresarme.. estaré en el salón principal rompiendo los juguetes de near y les advierto a todos ¡no se atrevan a estorbarme! - Pronuncio mello colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros marchándose a pasos rápidos

_ Descuida cariño iré a detenerlo - Pronuncio Abril posando su mano en el hombro de near

_ No te molestes lo hace todo el tiempo - Pronuncio Near encogiéndose de hombros

_Near ¿necesitas ayuda en empacar tus cosas para el camping? Puedo ayudarte si gustas - Pronunció Linda posando ambos brazos tras su espalda brindándole una linda sonrisa a su chico soñado

_ No muchas gracias – Fue su corta respuesta antes de marcharse sin siquiera mirarla a la cara

_ Olvida a near amiga ¿sí? Qué tal si me ayudas a empacar mis cosas mientras yo me dedico a molestar y golpear a los demás – Pronuncio melissa

_ De acuerdo pero ya no seas tan mala – Pronuncio Linda sonriente mientras se perdía entre sombras con su amiga

Cada sucesor tomo su rumbo por el orfanato…

_**Toc Toc Toc**

_Adelante – Pronuncio near mientras empacaba juguetes, rompecabezas y juegos de lógica

_Lamento molestarte cariño solo vengo a traerte tus juguetes. Ya los reconstruí, por cierto me tomo mucho trabajo volver a armarlos todo gracias a mello – Pronuncio Abril

_ Gracias no debiste haberte molestado – Pronuncio Near indiferentemente mientras empacaba con una increíble lentitud juguete por juguete sin siquiera girar la vista hacia la psicológa

_¿Puedo ayudarte? – Pregunto abril

Near giro la vista hacia la psicológa.. se mantuvo así durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza…

_ Oh vamos cariño déjame ayudarte ¿sí? Di que si.. recuerda que dijimos que seríamos buenos amigos, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos – Pronuncio abril

_ Eso es porque la mayoría del tiempo estas con Mello y Matt – Pronuncio Near enrollando un mechón de su cabellera blanca

_ Tienes toda la razón cariño paso mucho tiempo con ellos, pero descuida desde ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos ¿sí? ¿me perdonas? .

_ No era un reclamo hacia tu persona lo que acabo de decir, creo que fui mal interpretado, no tengo nada que perdonarte – Pronuncio Near

_ Tomare eso como un si… ¡Esto será genial! ¡Seremos los mejores amigos, nos contaremos secretos, jugaremos juntos, hablaremos incoherencias, estudiaremos, nos desvelaremos.. ¡Sii! – Pronunciaba la psicóloga mientras daba saltos en la cama de near desarmándosela por completo.. Near solo observaba aquella escena con sus pupilas un poco más dilatadas de lo normal mientras levantaba una ceja.

**Las horas pasaban y ya eran las 05:55 PM faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para que todos los Sucesores se fueran de día de campo**

_ Bueno cariño me largo de aquí antes de que alguien me vea, no tengo permitido entrar a las habitaciones de los sucesores – Pronuncio abril

_ Dudo mucho que alguien te vea nadie anda por estos pasillos, Gracias por ayudarme a empacar -Pronunciaba near mientras resolvía un puzle enrollándose un mechón de cabello.

_ Ni lo menciones Cariño nos vemos abajo – Pronuncio abril antes de cerrar la puerta

_ **TOC…TOC…TOC**

_ No hay nadie deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono

_ Muy gracioso mello ¡ya ábranme! – Pronuncio Abril

_ ¿Loquera? – Pronuncio mello levantándose de su cama para abrirle la puerta

_ ¡Mis Sucesores queridos que los quiero tanto! – Pronuncio abril entrando al cuarto

_ Qué rayos quieres – Pronuncio Mello

_ Pues ya que preguntas ¿serian tan amables de ayudarme a empacar? – Pronuncio abril

_ Olvídalo con suerte empacamos lo nuestro, de echo matt tuvo que ayudarme – Pronuncio mello con los brazos cruzados

_ ¡Pues mala suerte! Quieran o no irán conmigo ahora mismo a mi cuarto y me ayudaran a empacar mis cosas – Pronuncio abril jalando a ambos arrastrándolos hacia su habitación que por cierto no quedaba muy lejos de la habitación de los Sucesores. Mello intento resistirse pero desafortunadamente la psicológa tenía más fuerza.

_ Bien este es el plan, ustedes empacan mis cosas en esa mochila que ven allí, yo iré a buscar sus cosas y las bajare y regresare con la excusa de venir a buscarlos – Pronuncio Abril

_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No crees que sería lo mismo si tu empacas y nosotros bajamos? – Pronuncio mello  
_ La gran diferencia está en que yo no puedo retrasarme o Roger se molestara conmigo, y prefiero que se moleste con ustedes – Pronuncio abril encogiéndose de hombros

_ Eso no es justo – Pronuncio matt

_ Puedes irte al carajo abril – Pronuncio mello con brazos cruzados y mirada pícara

_ ¡Ay pero que bebés! – Pronuncio abril antes de marcharse de su habitación

Los minutos pasaban…

_ ¡Las 06:15! ¡Donde demonios están mello,matt y abril! – Pronunciaba Roger con una increíble vena en su frente

_ ¡Aquí traigo los equipajes de mello y matt! –Pronuncio Abril desde la puerta principal

_¡Donde está su equipaje! Y donde están mello y matt – Pronuncio un Roger alterado

_ Pues… iré a ahora mis…. – Pronuncio abril antes de ser interrumpida por mello y matt que venían desde la entrada principal

_ ¿Por qué ellos traen su equipaje? ¿Y porque usted trajo el equipaje de ellos? ¡Qué más da! Suban rápido al autobús por favor – Pronuncio Roger

**Los autobuses partieron a un bosque que quedaba aproximadamente a 2 horas de Wammy´House****….  
Ya habían llegado a aquel bosque ****que por cierto ya estaba oscureciendo. Los sucesores comenzaron a instalar sus tiendas, sacos de dormir, recolectar leña,etc **

_Matt quieres dejar de jugar con esa cosa y ayudarme? – Pronuncio un fastidiado mello

_Oye pedazo de idiota ¡te estoy hablando!

Matt estaba totalmente hipnotizado con su videojuego… tenia la misma posición y expresión de rostro desde que llegaron a aquel lugar …..

_ ¡Matt! – Gritaba mello

_ Mello por favor no quiero gritos ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pronuncio Roger

_ ¡El estúpido de matt no me está ayudando en nada! No puedo yo solo armar esta tienda para dormir, bueno si puedo pero me tomaría mucho más tiempo – Pronuncio mello

_ Grave error Sucesor Keehl esta tienda que usted está armando es solo para dos personas – Pronuncio Roger

_ Si exacto solo somos matt y yo… Daaa – Pronuncio mello irónicamente

_ Pues se equivoca porque quiero que compartan tienda con Near – Pronuncio Roger

_ ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Grito un trastornado mello… su grito provoco que muchas de las aves huyeran y más de un salto por parte del resto de los Sucesores….

_Uf – Suspiro Roger sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor de su frente

_ Roger pero… pero… pero ¡te has vuelto loco! Yo odio a near quizá lo asesine esta misma noche – Pronuncio mello

_ Por esa misma razón quiero que compartan tienda ¡Uf donde habré dejado mis píldoras! Psicológa abril por favor asígnele a mello una tienda para tres personas. Gracias – Pronuncio Roger frotándose suavemente la cabeza antes de alejarse.

_ Yo te ayudare a armar la tienda cariño – Pronuncio Abril

_ Yo compartiendo el mismo metro cuadrado de la tienda con Near – Pensaba mello con la mirada centrada al vacio

_ Cariño ¿me oyes? – Pronuncio abril agachándose un poquito para establecer un contacto visual más cercano con mello debido a que era un poquito más baja que el

_ Yo con…con…¿Near? Creo que voy a vomitar – Pronuncio mello mirando a todas las direcciones antes de correr al árbol mas cercano

_ ¡Cariño espera! – Pronunciaba abril corriendo tras él

Todo los Sucesores incluyendo a matt que estaba totalmente hipnotizado se percataron que mello estaba tras un árbol vomitando como reacción a tener que compartir la tienda con Near… Mientras mello vomitaba abril le sobaba la espalda..

_ Jajajajajaja esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en todo el día – Pronunciaba Melissa gozando de la desgracia de mello

_ ¡iugh! Qué asco – Pronunciaba Linda

_ Vean lo que el raro de Near ha provocado – Pronuncio Mia

_ Todos aquí somos raros – Pronuncio Near unos pocos metros alejado sentado en el pasto en posición fetal con un puzzle frente a el

Linda no saltó en su defensa esta vez pero si le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga….

_ Lo siento no era mi intención que escuchara – Pronuncio Mia ante la mirada poco amigable de linda

_ Uf…. No había vomitado tanto desde que con matt jugábamos a quien comía mas brócoli.. el primero en vomitar perdía y le debía un favor al otro.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor cariño? – Pronunciaba abril aún sobando la espalda de mello

_ Si loquera estoy bien, ayúdame a armar la maldita tienda por cierto podrías quedarte con nosotros – Pronuncio mello

_ ¿Es una broma? Me despedirían de inmediato, además compartiré tienda con Linda,Mia y Melissa – Pronuncio Abril alegremente

_ Pues no sé si compadecerme de ellas o de ti – Pronuncio mello rodando los ojos

_ ¿Te sientes mejor mello? – Pronuncio matt

_ Si perro si… ayúdanos a mí y a la loquera a armar esta maldita tienda ya está oscureciendo – Pronuncio mello

Mientras el trío armaba la tienda Near se hizo presente…..

_ ¡Qué haces aquí! – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos

_ Pues debido a que fui asignado a compartir tienda con ustedes me parecería injusto que trabajaran y yo no así que vengo a ayudar – Pronuncio Near

_ ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda pelota de nieve! – Pronuncio mello mordisqueando bruscamente su chocolate

_ Ya mello suficiente…. Cariño por supuesto que puedes ayudar ven aquí – Pronuncio la Psicóloga

_ De acuerdo me marcho yo – Pronuncio mello

_ Mell…

_ Déjalo no lo molestes – Se dirigió la Psicóloga a matt

_ Pues ni modo – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

Los minutos pasaban y todos los sucesores habían terminado de armar sus tiendas… Eran aproximadamente las 08:00 PM.. El cielo estrellado y una fogata en el centro del campo era toda la iluminación que tenían hasta el momento.. Todos los Sucesores estaban sentados formando una ronda alrededor de la fogata..

_Bien Sucesores ¿no es relajante y maravillosa la naturaleza? – Pronuncio Roger

_ Si como sea…. Si como digas – Fueron las respuestas de todos los Sucesores

_ Disculpen debo atender esta llamada – Pronuncio Roger antes de colocarse de pie

_Matt no crees que las estrellas y la luna llena son muy románticas? – Pronunciaba mia cargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

_ Si como digas – Pronunciaba matt con su infaltable videojuego en mano

_ Matt ya deja eso y contempla la luna y las estrellas conmigo – Pronuncio Mia

_ Si como digas bonita – Pronunciaba matt automáticamente y totalmente hipnotizado,nisiquiera pestañaba

_ Pff.. Avísame cuando termines de jugar – Pronuncio mia resignada colocándose de pie

_Que tal señorita ´´soy bonita y perfecta´´ tú amado novio y futuro esposo prefiere su consola de videojuego que estar contigo cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes? – Pronuncio mello irónicamente con sonrisa maliciosa

_ Eres un idiota – Pronuncio Mia luego de darle de inmediato la espalda para dirigirse hacia el paradero de sus amigas que estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia

_ Mello.. ¿Qué fue lo último que me dijo mia? – Pronuncio matt mientras alcanzaba monedas y destruía enemigos en su videojuego

_ Que te quería mucho – Pronuncio mello con su adorado chocolate en mano

_ Ay pero que tierna es – Pronuncio matt sonriente

_ Sucesores tengo que darles una lamentable noticia – Pronuncio un preocupado Roger

_ ¿Murió Mario Bross? – Pronuncio matt con ojos de huevo frito

_ Esta castigado Sucesor Jeevas…. Lo que quiero decirles es que debo ir ahora mismo a una reunión muy importante – Pronuncio un lamentado Roger

_ ¿Yo castigado? – Pronuncio matt

_ Pf.. eso no es algo lamentable ¿verdad loquera? – Pronuncio mello dándole un suave codazo a abril que se encontraba sentada junto a el

_ Pues claro que no… así nos largamos todos – Pronuncio abril colocándose de pie

_ ¡Alto! – Pronuncio Roger molesto al ver que todos los sucesores se estaban colocando de pie con la intención de marcharse

_ Nadie se irá de aquí ¿entendido?. Las ordenes de L deben cumplirse a como dé lugar – Pronuncio Roger

_ Roger por favor acepta que tu plan de venir a acampar se fue a las pailas y deja que nos marchemos para que podamos continuar con nuestras tristes y patéticas vidas – Pronuncio mello

_ ¡Basta ya! ¡Quiero que todos vuelvan a sus lugares ahora mismo! – Pronuncio un enojadísimo Roger

Los sucesores y abril al ver a Roger en ese estado se sentaron de inmediato.. Era muy poco común para todos ellos ver al paciente y comprensivo Roger enfadado

_ Psicológa abril la dejo a cargo de este camping.

_ Yo…..Yo…..¿Yo? – Pronuncio abril

_ ¡Sí! Y no me mal entiendas no te lo estoy pidiendo ¡te lo estoy ordenando!

_ De acuerdo – Pronuncio abril agachando la cabeza

_ ¡No la trates así! Eres su jefe y todo pero no me agrada para nada la forma en la que te diriges a ella y ten por seguro que todos piensan lo mismo, pero claro, soy el único que se atreve a decírtelo – Pronuncio mello seriamente

_ Está bien sucesor keehl tiene toda la razón.. Mis disculpas Psicológa abril – Pronuncio Roger

_ Ni lo menciones – Pronuncio abril con una pequeña sonrisa

_ Bien ya me voy…. Los autobuses vendrán mañana por la mañana a buscarlos a todos, compartan tiendas, cuenten historias de terror y por favor obedézcanle en todo a la Psicológa abril – Pronuncio Roger antes de marcharse en un taxi

_ Uf (Suspiro) ¿y ahora que? – Pronuncio abril


	10. Chapter 10

_ Uf (Suspiro) tú puedes hacerlo abril lo harás bien Roger y L estarán orgullosos de ti y no perderás tu empleo – Pensaba la psicóloga dentro de sí misma mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos paseándose de un lado a otro

_ Oye loquera qué te ocurre – Pronuncio mello acercándosele

_ Nada cariño no te preocupes Uf (suspiro) bien es hora de empezar este camping – Pronuncio abril

_ Tenemos hambre – Pronuncio Melissa con cara de fastidio mientras arrancaba bruscamente el pasto

_ Pues hay malvaviscos, galletas, comida en lata, sándwiches y sodas – Pronuncio abril revisando los bolsos con comestible

_ ¿No hay algo saludable como frutas o una botella de agua? – Pregunto amablemente Linda

_ No cariño lo siento.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –Gritaba matt retorciéndose en el pasto, se retorcía de tal manera que parecían convulsiones

Mello, Mia y abril corrieron hacia matt para saber qué era lo que le sucedía. El resto de los sucesores solo se le quedo observando…

_ Perro cálmate aquí estoy que rayos te pasa – Pronunciaba mello mientras lo sujetaba de la cabeza

_¡ Matt mi amor que te sucede! – Pronunciaba Mia mientras le echaba aire con un abanico

_ Tal vez tiene tanta hambre como todos – Pronunciaba melissa desinteresadamente mientras observaba todo de lejos

_ Cariño que pasa porque estas así que te duele –Pronunciaba abril acariciándole el rostro mientras trataba de conservar la calma

_ Mis videojuegos tienen batería baja – Pronuncio matt derrotado en el pasto con voz agitada aparentando agonía

Los rostros de Mello, Mía y abril se desfiguraron totalmente mientras que el resto de los sucesores reían ante situación (exceptuando a Near y Linda obviamente que no les caía en gracia este tipo de cosas)

_ Dame una razón para no romperte los dientes – Pronuncio mello arrojando bruscamente su barra de chocolate al piso para poder remangarse las mangas de su chaqueta negra

_ Cuñado mello ¿me permitirías a mi hacerlo? – Pronuncio Mia remangándose las mangas de su pollerón rosado.

_ ¡Ja! sería un placer – Pronuncio mello con aquella sonrisa malvada que lo caracterizaba del todo

_ Pero porque se enfadan tanto conmigo – Pronunciaba matt a la defensiva

_ Aquí nadie va a romperle nada a nadie que les quede claro – Pronuncio abril colocándose en medio de ambos

_ Abril ¿me ayudas a levantarme? – Pronuncio matt

_ Claro cariño aunque no niego que me encantaría romperte esa cara de gamer que tienes – Pronuncio sonriendo cínicamente mientras estiraba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

_ Por favor no me traten así no era mi intención preocuparlos ni mucho menos asustarlos – Pronunciaba matt apenado

_ De acuerdo de acuerdo, sentémonos todos por favor, aquí en estos bolsos hay comestibles asique permanezcan en sus lugares mientras les reparto a todos – Pronuncio abril

Todos los Sucesores ya disponían de alimentos en sus manos, se dispusieron a comer silenciosamente mientras permanecían en círculo frente a la fogata…  
Pocos minutos después ya nadie poseía comida debido al gran hambre que tenían ya que no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo; exceptuando a mello obviamente que desnudaba barras de chocolates cada 5 minutos.

_ Bien creo que es hora de una historia de terror – Pronuncio abril iluminándose el rostro con una linterna

_ No inventes loquera ya estamos grandecitos para cuentos como pedrito y el lobo – Pronuncio mello estirándose mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de matt

_Uhhhh creo que aquí a alguien le bajo el amor – Pronuncio abril burlándose

_ Jajajajajajajajaja – Reía el resto

_ Jum – Mello no respondió pero le dirigió una mirada de odio a la loquera mientras le daba una sonora mordida a su chocolate , matt solo atinó a ignorar aquel comentario riendo también debido a que no se tomaba las bromas tan a pecho y por el hecho de que algunas veces optaban por sentarse de esa manera. Siempre uno de los dos apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas o espalda del otro.

_ De acuerdo esto sucedió en Rusia. Hace algunos años atrás, seis amigos fueron a acampar, venían de familias ricas y de un instituto carísimo. Al igual que todos nosotros ellos llevaron tiendas para dormir, linternas, comestibles en latas, etc. Fueron por todo un fin de semana, era día lunes y ninguna de las familias sabia de su paradero asique la policía comenzó a investigar de inmediato. Los encontraron dos días después totalmente desgarrados y todas sus pertenencias estaban totalmente destruidas, quizá ustedes piensan ¿un asesino en serie?, pues no, ¿y saben porque? .Porque investigaron las heridas de cada uno de ellos y era imposible que un arma blanca o la fuerza humana provocara aquellos daños, no habían huellas de lobos o de algún oso, cero pistas, hasta que un cuidador de bosques confesó unas semanas después que el a muchos kilómetros de distancia observo radioactividad desde el cielo mientras los jóvenes acampaban. Hasta el día de hoy el caso sigue inconcluso. – Pronuncio abril

_ Tu historia carece de muchos detalles y por supuesto que de fechas. Solo especificaste ´´años atrás´´ como esperas que creamos que eso sucedió en verdad – Pronuncio Near

_ Pues… - Abril fue interrumpida por un ruido que venía tras los arboles

_ ¿Oyeron eso? – Pronuncio matt agarrándose de mello

_ Yo si – Pronuncio Linda asustada

El ruido se hacía más fuerte….

_ ¿Qué carajo? – Pronuncio mello soltándose bruscamente del agarre de matt colocándose de pie

_ ¡A dónde vas! – Pronuncio abril colocándose rápidamente de pie para agarrar a mello

_ Voy a ver qué demonios hay allá atrás ¿no es obvio? – Pronuncio mello

_ Olvídalo. Yo iré – Pronuncio abril tragando saliva temerosamente

_ Pues si tienes las agallas suficientes – Pronuncio mello encogiéndose de hombros mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa malévola

Abril caminaba lentamente hacia los arbustos con la linterna en mano, se veía calmada aunque por dentro estaba más asustada que nunca.

_ ¡Quien está ahí! – Pronunciaba abril a unos pocos centímetros de los arboles dónde provenía el ruido mientras alumbraba a vareadas direcciones.

El ruido comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte y más cerca, más cerca, más cerca … Los sucesores solo atinaban a observar atentamente sin moverse de sus lugares, exceptuando a mello que se encontraba cruzado de brazos a pocos metros tras de abril. Un silencio enorme invadía el campamento acompañado de una tensa espera. Las estrellas y aquella fogata no eran iluminación suficiente, el ambiente inmediatamente fue invadido por una helada brisa provocando escalofríos y los búhos parados como estatuas en las ramas de los árboles daban suspenso a la situación... Abril no pudo disimular un minuto más el miedo y corrió hacia la fogata agarrándose fuertemente de las piernas de mello que se encontraba de pie.

_ Que valiente – Pronuncio mello irónicamente mientras sus piernas eran apresadas por abril

_ ¡Larguémonos todos de aquí! – Pronuncio Linda asustada colocándose de pie

Cuando la intensidad del ruido se hizo mucho más fuerte y se sintió mucho más cerca a tal extremo de estar a tan solo unos segundos de hacer contacto visual todos se sorprendieron al ver ´´que era eso que se encontraba entre los arboles´´

_ ¡Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí! – Pronuncio nada más ni nada menos que un Guarda Bosques

_ Uf (Suspiraron los sucesores)

_ No puede ser verdad – Pronuncio mello sintiéndose un completo imbécil por imaginar un segundo que el hombre lobo, pie grande o alguna otra criatura extraña se encontraba allí.

_ Que susto tan grande nos dio señor – Pronuncio Linda con ambas manos posadas en su pecho

_ ¡Porque cuando pregunte quien estaba ahí atrás no fue capaz de responderme! – Pronuncio abril molesta aun abrazando las piernas de mello

_ Pero quienes son todos ustedes me parece extraño ver a tantas personas aquí. He cuidado este bosque durante 3 años y jamás vi gente por estos lados – Pronuncio el cuidador

_ Estamos acampando nos iremos mañana por la mañana – Pronuncio abril

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pronuncio matt agachándose para calmar a abril

_ Bueno ya loquera ¿no? ¡suéltame! – Pronuncio mello

_ ¿Ustedes son un grupo de adolescentes juveniles que han venido a desafiar a la naturaleza? – Pregunto el Guarda Bosques

_ No señor se equivoca, ellos son adolescentes pero yo soy un adulto a cargo de este campamento – Pronuncio abril colocándose de pie mientras era ayudada por mello y matt

_ ¿Usted una adulta? Pero si pareces una chiquilla.

_ Si todos me lo dicen – Pronuncio abril mientras se sacudía sus rodillas debido a que traía puesto pantalones cortos (shorts)

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene señorita?

_ 20.

_ ¿Esto es una entrevista o qué? – Pronuncio mello irónicamente

_ ¡Pero que mocoso tan desagradable! Por cierto pareces una niña – Pronuncio el cuidador examinando a mello de pies a cabeza

_ ¡A quien le dices niña Sucio bastard…. – Mello fue callado por abril que le tapó la boca

_ Buenas noches Señor que tenga una agradable velada – Pronuncio abril forzando una sonrisa

_ Igualmente jovencita, por cierto eres muy bonita como para estar malgastando tu tiempo cuidando a todos estos mocosos. Bueno ya me voy adiós - Pronuncio el Guarda bosques perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles.

Después de que aquel Cuidador se marchara un gran silencio invadió el ambiente durante unos segundos hasta que aquel silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte aullido de lobo que se oyó no muy lejos donde se encontraban acampando provocando aquel aullido un contacto visual temeroso por parte de todos.

_ Pues yo creo que mejor… ¡nos vayamos todos a dormir! – Improviso abril

_ ¡Toda la razón! – Pronuncio matt corriendo hacia su tienda

El resto de los Sucesores y abril corrieron hacia sus tiendas exceptuando a Mello y Near que se fueron caminando lentamente hacia la tienda, en ningún momento hicieron contacto visual.. Mello entro a la tienda por adelantado y seguido de él entro near

Y ahí se encontraban los sucesores en las tiendas apresados por los sacos de dormir y el silencio de la oscura y helada noche era invadido por grillos y búhos.

_ ¿Perro estás despierto? – Susurraba mello mientras sacaba un pie para patear el saco de dormir de matt

_ Si lo estoy ¿y tú?

_No claro que no te estoy hablando dormido – Pronuncio mello irónicamente

_ No sabía que hablabas dormido – Pronuncio matt cambiando de posición para estar frente a frente con su amigo

_¡Por supuesto que no estoy dormido maldito idiota! .-

_¡Sh! Baja la voz despertaras a Near – Pronuncio matt girando la vista hacia near que se encontraba en el rincón dándole la espalda a ambos

_ No estoy dormido – Pronuncio Near desde el fondo de la tienda

_ No nos interesa bola de algodón y por cierto si no te he golpeado, amordazado, mutilado, asesinado o cortado en pedacitos es por el simple hecho de no provocarle más problemas a abril pero espera a que volvamos a casa – Pronuncio mello amenazantemente

_ De acuerdo - Fue la calmada y corta respuesta de Near

Las horas pasaban eran aproximadamente las 03:00 AM y un silencio completo invadía el ambiente, los minutos se hacían eternos hasta que unos gritos de una voz muy conocida por todos invadió la paz …..

_ ¡AUXILIOOO!

_ ¿Qué demonios? – Pronuncio mello abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal

_ Algo está sucediendo allá afuera – Pronuncio matt cubriéndose la cabeza

_ No me digas – Pronuncio mello irónicamente mientras que con dificultad lograba escapar del saco de dormir

_ ¡No salgas no sabemos que puede estar sucediendo allá afuera! – Pronunciaba matt destapándose la cabeza

_ Perro es idea mía o esa es la voz de Roger –Pronunciaba un confundisisimo mello

_ Si creo que si – Pronunciaba matt asustado

_ Ponte los googles ¡y levántate ya! – Pronunciaba mello mientras jalaba bruscamente el saco de dormir de matt

Todos salieron rápidamente de sus tiendas…

_ ¡Abril que está pasando! – Pronunciaba Linda asustada y temblorosa

_ ¡Cómo voy a saberlo! – Pronunciaba abril nerviosamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos

_ Jajajajaja ¿esa es tu pijama?¿ No crees que estas un poquito grandecita para los panditas? – Pronuncio mello apuntando la pijama de abril

_ ¿Y que nos dices de la tuya? lindo gorrito de santa Claus – Pronuncio melissa

_ Mello subió la vista hacia su cabeza con la sorpresa que había salido a la luz con aquel gorrito de lana e inmediatamente lo lanzó lejos he improviso. - .- Ja ¿y la tuya? Te pareces a ALF de lo velluda que están tus piernas.

_ ¡Repite eso idiota! – Pronuncio Melissa sonrojada mientras apretaba sus puños

_ Jajajaja yo creo que la pijama de Linda se lleva el premio – Se burlaba matt

_Jajajajajajajajaja – Reía el resto de los sucesores mofándose de las pijamas de todos

_ ¡Ya por favor basta! – Pronuncio en alto la psicóloga

_ No creo que esta sea la situación adecuada para burlarnos de lo que llevamos puesto el uno al otro– Pronuncio Near indiferentemente enrollando un mechón con su mirada centrada en la nada

_ ¡Oh valla! La voz de la razón ha hablado – Pronuncio mello sarcásticamente alzando los brazos

_ ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!

_ ¡Es Roger! – Pronunciaba una Linda temblorosa

_ De acuerdo admito que su voz es idéntica pero imposible que se trate de él si se fue hace horas – Pronuncio abril tratando de disimular sus nervios

_¡ Pudo haber sido secuestrado en el camino! ¡no lo sé! – Pronunciaba Linda totalmente nerviosa a punto de romper en llanto le temblaba el cuerpo entero y con dificultad permanecía de pie

_ ¡Deja de estar histérica Linda nos estas alterando a todos! – Grito mello

_ ¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!

_ ¡Ya paren los gritos por favor que alguien haga algo! – Gritaba Linda estallando en llanto mientras caía de rodillas totalmente desesperada. Mia, abril y melissa se arrodillaron para poder calmarla

_ ¡AUXILIO SUCESORES!

Aquella palabra (Sucesores) paralizo a todos puesto que no cabía duda que se trataba de Roger…

_Roger – Pronuncio mello apretando los puños con la vista centrada en dirección donde provenían los gritos

_ Okey somos un grupo todos tómense de las manos e iremos en busca de Roger ¿todos de acuerdo? – Pronuncio una temblorosa abril

_ ¡Sí! – Afirmaron todos mientras sacaban de sus bolsos y mochilas abrigos y linternas

La búsqueda comenzó los sucesores estaban totalmente atemorizados nadie entendía que estaba pasando, los gritos de auxilio pararon un buen rato mientras los sucesores caminaban por el bosque. El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas por parte de todos y el llanto de linda...

_ ¡Deja de llorar Linda tú llanto no servirá de nada! – Pronuncio un alterado mello

_ No es su culpa, es la naturaleza humana llorar en situaciones como esta – Pronuncio Near pacientemente sin ninguna expresión de susto en su rostro

_ Cómo demonios puedes estar tan calmado – Pronuncio matt girando la vista hacia él.

_ Pues desesperarse no ayudara en nada.- Pronuncio near

_ ¡AYUDAAAAAAA!

_ De acuerdo ese no fue Roger – Pronuncio abril

_ ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!

Comenzaron a oírse gritos de distintas personas en diferentes direcciones y lo más tenebroso y penetrante de todo esto es que todas esas voces eran conocidas….

_ Soy yo o esas voces me son familiares – Pronunciaba matt más asustado aun mientras abrazaba a su novia y trataba de calmarla pero ¿Cómo demonios podía darle tranquilidad? Se veía mucho más tranquila que él.

_ ¡Son las voces de nuestros maestros! – Pronunciaba Linda entre hipos ahogándose con su propio llanto mientras era abrazada por melissa.

_ Pero qué carajo ¡no entiendo nada! – Pronunciaba mello paralizado

_¿El resto de los maestros también venían con nosotros? Porque yo solo recuerdo a Roger – Pronunciaba un confundido matt

_ No mi vida tienes razón los maestros no venían con nosotros – Pronuncio mía mientras pensativamente introducía el dedo índice en su boca.

_ Debemos dividirnos en grupo – Pronuncio abril

_ ¿Y qué tal si se trata de un suceso paranormal? Y son los ovnis que nos están manipulando hacia su paradero utilizando voces de personas que conocemos ¡Terminaremos igual que los 6 estudiantes de Rusia! – Gritaba matt ganándose miradas burlonas y de fastidio por parte de todos.

_ Matt por favor mi cielo no seas imbécil – Pronuncio Mia rodando los ojos

_ Debemos ponernos en todos los casos bonita – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¡Separémonos! no es solo Roger el que necesita nuestra ayuda vallamos en grupos hacia diferentes direcciones – Pronuncio abril alumbrando los rostros de todos con su linterna

_ Pero ..pero.. ¿pero que acaso soy el único que encuentra demasiado raro todo esto? – Pronuncio matt

_ Cariño a todos nos parece raro lo que está pasando pero no podemos negarles nuestra ayuda en especial si son personas que conocemos – Pronuncio una alterada, preocupada y asustada abril. Ya no podía disimularlo más

_ No perdamos la calma quizá sea solo una broma de los maestros y de Roger para hacer de sus vidas algo más emocionante – Pronuncio mello

_ ¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!

_ ¡No perdamos más el tiempo por favor! – Pronunciaba Linda entre hipos debido a su llanto

_ ¡De acuerdo! Yo asignaré los grupos. Linda hare tu sueño realidad tu iras con near hacia el este, ustedes irán al oeste, ustedes irán al sur y yo iré hacia el norte junto con la loquera,matt,la ridícula de su novia y melissa - Pronunciaba mello alumbrando los rostros uno a uno con su linterna mientras los asignaba.

_ Uyy incluiste a melissa a nuestro grupo si yo sabía que ustedes dos se aman el uno al otr..… un momento ¡a quien llamas ridícula! – Pronunciaba Mia molesta ante lo último posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

_ Por favor Mia o mejor te llamare por tu nombre. Milena Richards creo que esta no es la situación ameritada como para delatar o burlarse de los sentimientos ocultos de las personas - Pronunciaba near con su increíble pero natural capacidad de indiferencia total ante todo

_ De acuerdo ante cualquier situación utilizaremos los teléfonos celulares por suerte hay señal ¿todos traen el suyo verdad? – Preguntaba abril

_ ¡Sí! – Afirmaron todos

_De acuerdo Buena suerte chicos y sobre todo mucho cuidado. Los quiero a todos – Pronuncio Abril con voz quebrada y ojos brillosos apunto de llorar ya que realmente no podía imaginarse si algo les pasaba a sus queridos sucesores.

_ Ya, ya. Suficiente despedida ahora camina – Pronunciaba mello mientras jalaba de la mano a abril

Mientras tanto Near y Linda…

_Ne..Near ¿no te incomoda que te tome la mano verdad? – Pronunciaba Linda un poco más calmada

_ No claro que no –Pronunciaba near con total indiferencia sin siquiera mirarla

_ No entiendo que está pasando near de verdad no lo entiendo ¿tienes alguna idea?

_ No tengo muchas hipótesis al respecto pero una de ellas es que se trate de una broma de mal gusto porque ¿qué otra cosa harían Roger y los maestros aquí?. Aunque se podría decir que me contradigo a mí mismo porque no me cabe en la cabeza que los maestros y Roger desperdicien el tiempo jugándonos bromas pesadas.

Mientras tanto Mello, Abril, Matt ,Mia y Melissa ….

_ ¡Matt qué asco tus manos están sudadas! – Pronunciaba Mia soltándose del agarre

_ Lo siento – Pronunciaba matt frotándose las manos en su pijama

_Estoy exhausta ¿podemos descansar unos minutos? – Pronunciaba melissa echándose aire en el rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la linterna

_ Cariño todos estamos cansados pero debemos continuar – Pronunciaba abril abrazando de un hombro a melissa

_ Tengo mucha calor – Se quejaba melissa

_ Con todo el vello que tienes en las piernas como no vas a tener calor – Pronunciaba mello

_ Tú también eres rubio idiota asique el vello de mis piernas debe parecerse mucho a los tuyos – Pronunciaba melissa hablando con dificultad debido al cansancio

_¡Jum! – Mello se sonrojó mientras disimuladamente le daba una mordida a su crujiente chocolate

_¡AYUDAAAA SUCESORES!

_¡Roger! – Pronunciaron todos antes de correr inmediatamente hacia el paradero donde provenían los gritos de auxilio. Mientras corrían melissa se cayó utilizando la rodilla como soporte ante la caída…

Mientras tanto Linda y Near

_ Los gritos hacia esta dirección se detuvieron – Pronuncio Linda

_ Near solo asintió con la cabeza .-

_ ¿Podemos descansar un minuto por favor? – Preguntó Linda

_ Claro – Pronuncio Near sentándose en posición fetal

_ Near – Pronuncio Linda sentándose frente a el a pocos centímetros de su rostro

_Dime – Pronuncio Near indiferentemente con su vista centrada en la nada mientras enrollaba un mechón

_ No pienses que me estoy aprovechando de la situación pero... ¿cómo me … como me …. como me... me – Tartamudeaba Linda nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior

_¿Qué? – Pronuncio Near haciendo contacto visual lo que alteró más aun los nervios de la pobre Linda

_ Que si me encuentras atractiva – Pronuncio Linda sonrojada bajando inmediatamente la mirada mientras pensaba: ¡Por fin se lo pregunte!

Near la observo sin una sola expresión o huella en su rostro durante 5 segundos y después solo levanto una ceja

_¿Y bien? –Pronuncio Linda subiendo la mirada

_No tengo nada que decir – Pronuncio near girando la vista desinteresadamente

_¡Porque eres así! Sé que no te interesas por nada ni nadie pero enserio near tú sabes perfectamente lo que siempre he sentido por ti y haces caso omiso ¿y ahora ni siquiera te tomaras la molestia de responder a mi pregunta? – Pronunciaba Linda algo molesta pero con disimulo

_¿Que puedo decir? Nunca me he dado el tiempo de meditar si me pareces atractiva y no solo contigo sino con todas las chicas del orfanato.

_ Entonces ¿no hay ni una sola mínima posibilidad de que tú y yo podamos estar juntos?- Preguntaba linda con tristeza sin esperanza alguna

_ No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te tenga afecto debido a que llevamos conviviendo mucho tiempo y haz sido prácticamente la única que no me ha tratado mal como todos – Pronuncio Near mirándola a los ojos

_ Near - Pronuncio Linda acercándosele lentamente mientras tomaba sus mejillas para poder robarle el beso que desde pequeña había deseado y anhelado, near intuyó mucho antes de que linda tuviera la idea que esto iba a suceder. En ese instante solo atinó a quedar paralizado y mirarla directamente a los ojos sin siquiera pestañar

_ ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – El grito interrumpió ese sagrado momento ni siquiera pudieron rosar los labios…

_ Uf (Suspiro) ¡Porque justo en este momento! – Pensaba Linda mientras soltaba las mejillas de near alejándose brevemente.

_ Adelante hazlo .-Pronuncio near

_¿Cómo? - Pregunto Linda con ojos de huevo frito asombrada sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_ Hazlo .- Pronuncio near con indiferencia pero con su vista centrada en los ojos marrones de la dulce linda.

_ De.. de acuerdo .. aquí voy – Pronunciaba linda totalmente temblorosa, el corazón le latía a mil por segundo y podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas…

Linda nuevamente tomó a near de las mejillas y le dio ese dulce y apasionado beso que tanto había soñado. Near se mantuvo tieso y con los ojos abiertos en los 7 segundos restantes que duro el beso.. Al soltar a near linda agacho de inmediato la mirada, sentía que había tocado el cielo, se sentía en las nubes, se sentía prácticamente volando mientras su estómago era invadido por millones de mariposas.

_¡AUXILIOOOOO!

_Vamos – Pronuncio Near colocándose de pie rápidamente tomando la mano de linda para dirigirse hacia el paradero de los gritos

Mientras tanto…

_ ¡Auch Auch! ¡Mi rodilla me duele! – Se quejaba melissa sentada en el suelo mientras tapaba la rodilla lastimada con la mano

_ Haber cariño déjame revisarte – Pronunciaba la Psicóloga agachándose para estar a su altura

_ Auch eso debió doler – Pronuncio matt al ver la herida al descubierto

_ ¿Tú crees idiota? – Pronuncio melissa dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable

_ No es una herida profunda – Pronunciaba abril examinando la herida

_ Y tú qué sabes no eres doctor – Pronuncio mello

_ ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

Aquel grito nuevamente alteró los nervios de todos …

_¡No perdamos más el tiempo! Melissa cárgate sobre mi espalda – Pronuncio mello tomándole la mano para poder subirla

Pasaron aproximadamente 25 minutos que los Sucesores por más que corrieran hacia la dirección donde venían los gritos seguían sin llegar hacia su paradero.

_ Qué demonios ¿este bosque es eterno o qué? – Pronunciaba mello con la voz agitada debido al cansancio

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo? – Preguntaba un agotadísimo matt

_ Casi media hora, todos estamos agotados sentémonos un momento - Pronuncio abril

_ Yo me siento bien – Pronuncio melissa

_ Y como no vas a estarlo si en todo este rato que ha pasado no has sido más que una carga – Pronunciaba mello mientras la bajaba cuidadosamente de su espalda

_ Chicas por favor llamen a Linda a su celular y pregúntenle si han encontrado a Roger o algunos de los maestros, yo llamare al resto de los sucesores – Pronuncio abril mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono celular

Mientras tanto…

_ Amiga hola ¿encontraron a Roger o algún maestro? – Hablaba linda con su teléfono celular… ¿No han encontrado a nadie? Nosotros tampoco y llevamos mucho tiempo caminando estamos exhaustos. ¿Qué?.. Pues ahora que lo dices tienes razón en todo este tiempo que ha pasado los gritos se detuvieron….¿Cómo?.. de acuerdo vamos para allá.(Fin de llamada)

_Que sucede – Pregunto near

_ Nadie ha encontrado a nadie y abril nos ordenó a todos a reencontrarnos en el gran cerezo ahora mismo.-

30 Minutos Después en el gran Cerezo…

_ Ahí vienen – Pronuncio Matt

_ Uy vienen tomados de la mano parece que si se hizo realidad tu sueño después de todo Linda – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa burlona mientras destapaba una barra de chocolate

_¡Pero qué cosas dices! – Pronuncio Linda sonrojada soltándose del agarre

_ De acuerdo ahora que estamos todos les aviso que nos largamos de inmediato al orfanato y le pediremos ayuda a la policía y por supuesto le daremos la noticia a L – Pronuncio Abril

Los Sucesores caminaron hasta el camping donde habían instalado todo que se encontraba aproximadamente a 5 minutos del gran cerezo… Mientras todos empacaban sus cosas para marcharse abril les ordenó a todos hacer un círculo.

_ Chicos sé que están asustados yo también lo estoy pero debemos ser fuertes y enfrentar esto juntos, somos un grupo y permaneceremos unidos – Pronuncio abril

_ ¡Sí! – Asintieron todos

En ese instante un ruido se escucha entre los arboles….

_¿Oyeron eso? – Pronuncio Linda

_ Pff ¿y ahora qué? – Pronuncio un fastidiado matt

_Debe ser el baboso cuidador de bosque – Pronuncio mello

Todos se encontraban con sus vistas centradas en los árboles y se sorprendieron al ver quién era el culpable del ruido…

_Su..Sucesores – Pronuncio Roger arrastrándose bañado en sangre hablando con dificultad

_ ¡ROGER! –Gritaron todos corriendo hacia su paradero (exceptuando a near que guardó distancia)

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAA! –Grito Linda rompiendo en llanto nuevamente mientras caía al piso.

En vista de que todos estaban tan preocupados por Roger nadie pudo ir a consolarla o calmarla y near solo se le quedo viendo con su misma mirada de indiferencia y poco interés durante unos segundos y después giró nuevamente la vista hacia Roger.

_ ¡Qué te sucedió porque estas así! – Pronunciaba un alterado mello

_ ¡Roger tranquilo llamaremos a una ambulancia para que te revisen! – Pronunciaba una alterada abril el cuerpo le temblaba completamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos celestes

_Roger por favor resiste te prometo que nunca más me meteré en problemas pero por favor resiste – Pronunciaba mello con voz quebrada mordiéndose la lengua pestañando lo menos posible para que no cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

_ Si por favor sé fuerte y te prometo yo también que nunca más me meteré en líos y no me burlare más de ti a tus espaldas – Pronunciaba matt con unas increíbles ganas de llorar

Los sucesores perdieron completamente la calma rompiendo en llanto, disculpándose y lamentándose ante sus malas acciones en el pasado. Algunos estaban en estado de shock sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Un forzoso y desagradable día de campo se había convertido en una película de terror.

_ Bien creo que ya fue suficiente ¡Maestros pueden salir! – Pronuncio Roger mientras se colocaba de pie

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? –Gritaron todos

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reían los maestros mientras salían detrás de los arboles

_ ¡Pero qué significa esto! – Grito abril con arrugas en su rostro quitándole toda su belleza juvenil.

_ Quisimos jugarles una broma para empezar. Y por supuesto que nuestra más importante intención fue que trabajaran en equipo para mejorar la convivencia entre todos y al parecer funciono. Felicitaciones mis queridísimos Sucesores y también a usted Psicóloga abril estuvo excelente – Pronuncio Roger

Los rostros de todos se desfiguraron completamente. Las facciones llegaron a ser tan desagradables que se veían irreconocibles… Y en cuanto a near, el solo giro la vista indiferentemente enrollando un mechón de cabello pero por dentro se sentía totalmente enfadado, fastidiado y engañado pensando seriamente en que Roger y los maestros tenían mucho tiempo libre.

_ Correré el riesgo de ser despedida. ¡Todos son unos idiotas! – Grito abril molesta

_ Bastardos – Pronuncio mello mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate para luego masticarla furiosamente tratando de calmar su ira. Sus facciones estaban totalmente desfiguradas y a simple vista no parecía él y anhelaba desde el fondo de su alma escupirles chocolate en sus rostros

_ Mala broma – Pronuncio matt enfadado colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans girando la vista.

_¿Mala? ¡Fue pésima! Nos dejaron a todos totalmente alterados – Pronuncio Linda molesta aun temblorosa debido al impacto vivido hace algunos minutos atrás.

_ Vamos Sucesores no lo tomen a mal ¿acaso no fue divertido? – Pronuncio Roger

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! !

_ Jajajaja pues a nosotros nos divirtió mucho – Pronuncio La maestra de inglés

_ Debieron ver sus caras – Pronuncio el maestro de matemáticas

_ De acuerdo mis estimados sucesores comprendo que estén molestos pero tienen que entender que era la única forma de mejorar la convivencia y por supuesto que trabajaran en equipo. Ahora mi reloj marca las 06:00 es hora de volver a casa y los autobuses están un poco más allá esperándonos – Pronuncio Roger

_ Sus gritos venían de lejanas direcciones. ¿Cómo lo hicieron para volver aquí sin que los viésemos? – Pregunto Near

_ Fácil nos dimos la vuelta – Pronuncio Roger

_Ya veo – Fue su corta respuesta

_De acuerdo Sucesores movámonos, estamos todos exhaustos y necesitamos descansar – Pronuncio Roger

_ ¿Estás bien? – Pronuncio Near mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar a linda a levantarse. Obviamente mia y melissa pudieron haber corrido al rescate de su amiga pero no lo hicieron con la intención de que near lo hiciese primero.

_ S..S…Si lo estoy – Pronuncio Linda con ojos brillosos dejándose ayudar. Una vez que Linda se encontraba de pie y cara a cara con near mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos segundos.. Linda sentía fuegos artificiales de todos los colores y gritos de león en su corazón.

_Gracias – Pronuncio Linda brindándole una sonrisa con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas

_Ni lo menciones – Pronuncio near mirándola a los ojos dejando escapar una mínima sonrisa luego de darle la espalda para marcharse lentamente

_Oye idiota gracias por cargarme – Pronuncio melissa dándole un golpe en el hombro

_ Sí Si – Pronunciaba mello fastidiado caminando de mala gana pateando cada piedra que se le cruzaba

_Oye idiota ¿me cargas otra vez? – Pronuncio melissa colocándose delante de él interrumpiendo su paso

_ ¡Muévete! – Pronuncio mello con mirada asesina

_ Lo hare pero antes - Pronuncio melissa con sonrisa maliciosa tomando a mello de la barbilla

_Pero que caraj… –Mello fue callado por un beso

El beso duró aproximadamente 4 segundos. Mello estaba paralizado y no atinó a hacer ni decir nada. Melissa soltó a mello para luego cerrarle un ojo antes de darle la espalda… Mientras que mello miraba nerviosamente a todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie haya visto aquella escena y tuvo suerte debido a que no hubo ni un solo testigo.

Todos los Sucesores ya se encontraban dentro del autobús ubicado en sus asientos camino a Casa Wammy.

_ Wow que noche – Pronuncio melissa estirándose de pies dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a mello que se encontraba en la última fila que por cierto esté no se percató de aquello

_Dímelo a mí – Pronuncio una suspirada Linda aun sintiéndose en las nubes.

Al bajarse del autobús el sol golpeó fuertemente los rostros trasnochados de todos atontándolos un poco.  
Los sucesores de transmisión menor se encontraban en el patio principal jugando alegremente gozando del último día de descanso antes de volver a la dura realidad mientras que los sucesores de transmisión mayor y algunos maestros (incluyendo a Roger y abril) se fueron directamente hacia sus habitaciones con la intención de dormir sin ser molestados por ningún motivo y pobre de aquel que lo hiciese.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 3 semanas de aquel ``Camping'' donde los maestros y Roger le jugaron una broma de muy mal gusto a todos los sucesores de transmisión mayor con la finalidad de mejorar la tensión entre todos y colaborar en equipo.**

Día miércoles el reloj marcaba las 12:00 PM

_ Muy bien cariño ahora yo te iré enseñando imágenes una a una y tú me dirás que ves ¿de acuerdo? – Pronunciaba abril con 5 láminas coloridas en sus manos

_ Si - Pronunciaba un sucesor de transición menor de tan solo 6 años

_De acuerdo ¿Qué vez aquí?

_Una casa

_¿Y aquí?

La sesión Psicológica fue interrumpida por una letra **L** marcada en una pantalla gigantesca ubicada de lado izquierdo frente al escritorio

_Buenas Tardes – Pronuncio L desde el monitor con aquella voz computarizada

_¿L? – Pronuncio abril sorprendida bajando inmediatamente los pies del escritorio

_ ¡Es L! – Pronuncio el menor bajándose inmediatamente de la silla corriendo hacia la pantalla

_Hola lamento interrumpir

_¿En verdad eres L? – Pronunciaba el menor subiendo la vista hacia la pantalla debido a que no estaba a su altura.

_ Por supuesto que sí. Pequeñín ¿me harías un gran favor? ¿me podrías dejar a solas con la psicóloga abril?

El menor se quedó totalmente hipnotizado y boquiabierto observando la pantalla con ojos de huevo frito

_Vuelve a tu clase mi amor continuaremos después – Pronuncio abril llevándose al pequeñito hasta la puerta.

_Como has estado – Pronuncio L

_Todo está perfecto ¿y tú? – Pronunciaba la psicóloga algo nerviosa mientras trataba de peinarse un poco sus desarregladas californianas

_ Mucho trabajo pero ya sabes es mi vida y lo que me apasiona. Por cierto que guapa estas – Pronuncio L

_ He gra..gracias – Pronuncio abril totalmente sonrojada agachando inmediatamente la cabeza

_Los motivos de mi visita virtual son los siguientes. Primero quiero felicitarte por tu buen trabajo en los informes psicológicos de los sucesores de transición mayor. Los revisé todos e hiciste excelentes síntesis diagnosticas de cada uno de ellos y lo mejor de todo es que los hiciste con un gran tiempo adelantado debido a que no me esperaba que los terminaras tan pronto. Felicidades

_Gracias L significa mucho para mí – Pronuncio abril sonriendo a la pantalla

_Lo segundo estoy seguro que no te agradara del todo y te borrara automáticamente esa linda sonrisa que tienes ahora – Pronuncio L

_Eh de acuerdo ¿Qué sucede?

_Beyond Birthday ¿te suena?.¿Alguna vez los sucesores o Roger te hablaron de él?

_Para nada ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto abril sentándose en la mesa de su escritorio

_Solía ser mi Sucesor numero 1 pero le fastidiaba ser solo eso. Él quería ser mucho más y ha tratado de escaparse más de 20 veces del orfanato para poder probar que es superior a mí.

_¿Ha tratado de escaparse? ¿ósea que aún vive aquí? –Pregunto abril

_ Exacto. Jamás permitiríamos que escapase debido a que es muy peligroso y capaz de todo con lograr sus objetivos. Tiene un coeficiente intelectual superior, me atrevería a decir que mucho más de todos los que habitan Wammy house. A pesar de que tiene una mente malvada piensa muy similar a mí por esa misma razón conozco a la perfección sus intenciones y de lo lejos que puede llegar.

_¿Y dónde está?¿cuál es su habitación? Jamás lo he visto desde que llegue a este lugar

_El nunca sale a la luz. Su habitación es el sótano. Quizá pienses que sea cruel tenerlo allí pero déjame decirte que está ahí por su propia voluntad. Su antigua habitación solía ubicarse al lado de la de near debido a que nadie anda por esos pasillos pero la abandono y decidió mudarse al sótano dejando esa habitación vacante.

_¿Y porque nadie me habló de él nunca? Ni siquiera Roger

_Pues quizá Roger quiso reservarse aquella información. Y en cuanto a los sucesores creo que se olvidaron de él ya que hace años que no sale de allí. Aquel sótano incluye todas las necesidades que una persona requiere asique no tiene necesidad alguna de salir a la luz.

_Ya veo.

_Es aquí cuando tú entras al juego. Me comunique hace unos días con él y me informo que quiere cambiar de vida y volver a ser mi sucesor número 1. Por supuesto que me di cuenta desde un principio de sus verdaderas intenciones y llegue a la conclusión de que está planeando algo. Lleva ya casi 4 años ahí para mi es tiempo suficiente para planear el ataque perfecto.

_¿Yo entro al juego? – Pronuncio abril confusa mientras se bajaba de la mesa

_Sí. Tú lo evaluaras

_¿Yo? – Pronuncio abril tragando saliva temerosamente

_Exacto. Iras hoy mismo hacia el sótano, te presentaras le dirás que eres la nueva psicóloga y que te enviaron a evaluarlo. Aunque no dudo que ya deba estar informado de tu llegada. Puede pasar día y noche allí pero de alguna u otra forma se entera de todo lo que pasa en este lugar.

_De… De acuerdo – Pronuncio abril forzando una sonrisa tratando de disimular el miedo y nerviosismo

_No dudo de que lo harás excelente. Con tu ayuda lo atraparemos antes de que su plan salga a la luz. Puedes ir a cualquier hora de todos modos no tiene nada que hacer allí abajo. Confió en tus potenciales y capacidades y sé que tienes las herramientas necesarias para evaluarlo.

_Gracias L de verdad significa mucho – Pronuncio abril sonriendo a la pantalla

_Y sobre todo no tengas miedo y no dejes que te intimide. Estaremos en contacto adiós – Pronuncio L antes de apagarse el monitor

_ Uf Suspiró la psicóloga caminando hacia un espejo adornado con perlas rosas y celestes que se encontraba ubicado a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta.

_Tú puedes hacerlo abril, ya has tratado con gente loca antes en la práctica profesional –Pronunciaba la psicóloga observando su imagen en el espejo

_ Dios ¿este fue el aspecto que tenía cuando hable con L? ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo demonios pudo decirme que estaba guapa? ¿se habrá burlado de mí? O quizá tenga problemas a la vista. ¡Maldito cabello! Porque tuviste que amanecerme rebelde justo el día que L se contactó conmigo – Pronunciaba abril amarrándose el cabello debido a que no encontró otra solución para ordenar sus californianas.

Mientras tanto en Clases la maestra de Ciencias asignó grupos de 3 para realizar un experimento….

_Entonces los compuestos orgánicos son todos aquellos que contiene carbono y se encuentran en los seres vivos, por ejemplo los aminoácidos, las vitaminas, los hidratos de carbono, los ácidos nucleicos… -Pronunciaba la maestra

_Linda ya deja de mirar a near pareces una psicópata – Pronunciaba mello mirándola de reojo con la barra de chocolate posada en sus labios

_¡Sh! Baja la voz ¿no deberías estar poniendo atención? – Susurro linda molesta

_Para que si tú eres mi compañera de grupo y me imagino que harás todo el trabajo tu sola – Pronuncio mello subiendo ambos pies a la mesa

_Si desafortunadamente soy compañera de ambos – Pronuncio Linda dedicándoles miradas despreciables a mello y matt

_¿Pero porque me miras así? Yo nunca te molesto es mello el que siempre se burla de ti y te imita – Pronuncio matt

_Ya cállense los dos no quiero oírlos – Pronuncio Linda fastidiada girando la vista hacia el pizarrón

_Linda no te preocupes yo te ayudare a hacer el trabajo ¿sí? no lo harás tu sola así que tranquila – Pronuncio matt tomándole la mano

_Ya cállate matt la maestra está hablando y quiero prestarle atención – Pronuncio Linda molesta soltándose bruscamente del agarre

_Pff. Quien entiende a las mujeres – Pronuncio matt cruzándose de brazos

_Por favor allá atrás presten atención – Pronuncio la maestra

_Lo sentimos maestra es que linda esta de mal humor porque no le tocó a near en su grupo de trabajo – Pronuncio mello

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reían todos exceptuando a near obviamente que por cierto su grupo de trabajo era con la irritante Melissa y la inigualable Mia.

La campana sonó en ese mismo instante….

_De acuerdo las instrucciones a seguir están en los archivos que les mande a cada uno a sus computadoras cualquier duda o consulta sobre el trabajo pueden acercarse. – Pronuncio la maestra antes de coger el libro de clases para marcharse

Todos cogieron sus libros para salir a disfrutar el receso de 20 minutos…  
Linda tomó molesta todos sus libros aproximándose rápidamente hasta la puerta pero mello le dio un pequeño empujón provocando que todos sus libros quedaran esparramados….

_¡Como te odio mello! – Pronuncio Linda dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

_Yo te amo Julieta – Pronuncio mello irónicamente imitando aquella obra de William Shakespeare

Linda se agacho para disponerse a reunir sus libros y una voz conocida le hablo….

_Yo te ayudo – Pronuncio Near indiferentemente mientras se agachaba y con torpeza reunía uno a uno los libros

_ Que tal miren al parcito – Pronuncio mello burlándose

_Uyyyy – Se mofaban Melissa, Mia y matt

_Solo ignóralos – Pronuncio Near mientras se colocaba lentamente de pie con los libros en mano

_Gra..Gracias – Pronuncio Linda temblorosa mientras los recibía

_Nos vemos – Pronuncio Near dándole de inmediato la espalda

_AHHH ¡Cuánto amor! – Se burlaban mello, matt, mia y melissa

_Soquetes – Pronuncio Linda antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo

_Genial ahora quizá no nos hable en una semana – Pronuncio Mia mientras caminaba con su amiga hacia la puerta

_Relájate la hemos hecho enojar cientos de veces ya se le pasara – Pronuncio Melissa

Minutos después en aquel sitio secreto ubicado en el gran árbol…

_Donde demonios esta la loquera – Pronuncio mello

_Ni idea – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros mientras encendía un cigarrillo

_Espera creo que de aquí la veo – Pronuncio mello colocándose de pie para poder observar mejor

_¿Donde? – Pregunto matt subiendo los googles hasta su frente

Ambos observaron de lejos a abril junto con Near sentados en una banca. No se podía ver con exactitud qué era lo que estaban haciendo debido a que se veían como hormigas pero llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban armando uno de los tantos puzles de near.

_Oh cierto allí esta – Pronuncio matt exhalando el humo

_Vaya. De modo que la loquera prefiere estar con el muñeco de nieve que con nosotros – Pronuncio mello frunciendo el ceño mientras le daba una brusca mordida al chocolate

_Que te pasa mello ¿acaso estas celoso? ¿te molesta que abril últimamente este pasando más tiempo con near verdad? Uy lo ves, vez que también la quieres – Pronunciaba matt haciendo un movimiento de cejas

_¡No digas estupideces! – Pronuncio mello dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro

_¡Auch! yo solo decía – Pronunciaba matt sobándose el hombro lastimado

_Ese es tu grave problema matt siempre abres tu bocota sin pensar en lo que dices

_Ay vamos admite que la extrañas - Se burlaba matt

_Creo que no te golpee lo suficientemente fuerte – Pronuncio mello apretando un puño mientras que con el otro sostenía su barra de chocolate

_¡Si si lo hiciste ya aprendí mi lección! – Pronunciaba matt a la defensiva

_Así me gusta – Pronuncio mello dejando escapar una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras le daba una mordida a su chocolate

_Los malditos videojuegos todavía tienen como media hora para completar su carga al 100% - Pronunciaba matt fastidiado arrancando brutalmente el pasto

_¡Demonios matt! Ahí viene la ridícula de tu novia, este sitio es nuestro ¿no le hablaste sobre las reglas de venir aquí? .-

_Por supuesto que se lo dije. Le aclare perfectamente que hay cosas que solo tú y yo sabemos y este sitio es perfecto para hablar al respecto – Pronuncio matt

_¡Pues párate y dile que se largue!

_Ya voy – Pronuncio matt mientras de mala gana se colocaba de pie

_Hola mi amor – Pronuncio mia tomando a matt de la barbilla para darle un beso

_Hola bonita. No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero ¿qué te dije de venir aquí? –Pronuncio matt acariciándole el cabello

_Ah descuida no vine a verte a ti sino a mello – Pronuncio mia sonriente

_¿A él? – Pronuncio matt

_¿A mí? –Pronuncio mello

_ Mello mi queridísimo sucesor tan guapo y rebelde alabado seas –Pronuncio Mia mientras de rodillas hacia reverencias

_¿Wtf? Qué carajo le pasa a tu novia matt me asusta – Pronuncio mello confundido mientras levantaba una ceja

_¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo? las mujeres son raras – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_¿Me darías un chocolate? –Pronuncio Mia colocándose de pie

_¿Todo esto por un chocolate? – Pronuncio matt

_Aquí hay máquinas de dulces genio ¿lo olvidas? – Pronuncio mello

_Están agotadas y no llegaran hasta la noche y necesito el chocolate ahora. Ni siquiera es para mí es para Linda – Pronuncio Mia

_Pues ahora con menos razón te daré – Pronuncio mello cruzándose de brazos

_¡De acuerdo mello que conste que tú me obligaste a hacerlo! Les diré a todos que besaste a melissa en el campamento – Pronuncio Mia dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse

_¿Qué? – Pronuncio un trastornado matt girando la cabeza para ver el rostro de su mejor amigo

_Mello como reacción ante lo escuchado término escupiendo todo el chocolate en la cara del pobre matt….

_¡Ven aquí! – Pronuncio mello colocándose rápidamente de pie para agarrar a Mia

_¿Ahora si me darás un chocolate? – Pronuncio Mia con tono sarcástico

_¡Ahg mello que asco! –Pronunciaba matt mientras quitaba el chocolate escupido de su rostro

_Ahí tienes – Pronuncio Mello arrojando el chocolate al piso

_¿No podías ser caballero y entregármelo en la mano? – Pronuncio mia mientras se agachaba a recogerlo

_Escucha niña loca si le dices a alguien sobre.. sobre.. sobre.. –Pronunciaba mello con muecas de desagrado

_¿Sobre el beso que te diste con melissa?. Descuida yo si cumplo mis promesas pero no sé porque te irritas tanto si de alguna u otra forma ella te gusta ya no lo ocultes – Pronuncio Mia cerrando un ojo

_¡Fue ella la que me besó a mí! – Pronuncio mello sonrojado dándole una brusca mordida al chocolate

_Y pudiste haberla detenido pero no lo hiciste – Pronuncio mia cerrando un ojo

_¡Quiero que te largues de aquí enseguida! –Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable

_Adiós mi amor, adiós mello y gracias por el chocolate – Pronuncio Mia mientras se marchaba alegremente

_¡Demonios! Como pude quedarme tan tranquilo desde aquel día, era más que obvio que la estúpida de melissa abriría la boca –Pronunciaba mello mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano

_¿Porque no me lo dijiste?¿que acaso no somos amigos? – Pronunciaba matt

_No es eso perro es que… es que… ¡no molestes! –Pronuncio mello dándole la espalda

Mientras tanto…..

_¿Te encuentras bien? –Pronuncio Near

_He si claro que si ¿Por qué? –Pronuncio abril nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba el tomate amarrado en su cabeza

_Te noto algo nerviosa – Pronuncio near encogiéndose de hombros

_Como te diste cuenta –Pronuncio abril agachando la mirada

_Pues soy bastante observador, no solo porque me muestre indiferente ante todo quiere decir que no me percato de mi entorno

_Uf (Suspiro) Beyond Birthday ¿lo conoces?

_Pues se podría decir que lo ubico debido a que nunca mantuve una conversación con el – Pronunciaba near mientras sostenía una pieza del puzzle observándola detalladamente

_Bueno esta es la cosa. Debo evaluarlo hoy mismo –Pronuncio abril de mala gana

_Ya veo – Pronuncio near

_Lo peor de todo es que tengo mi horario totalmente atareado. Tendré que ir en la noche y será mucho más tenebroso para mí. El tipo me parece totalmente extraño ¿Quién demonios podría encerrarse en un sótano durante años sin hablar con nadie?

_Todos aquí somos extraños de alguna u otra forma – Pronunciaba near mientras pacientemente acomodaba las piezas en su lugar

_Si pero este es el más raro de todos. Hasta ahora el más extraño de aquí me parecías tú pero él te ha superado. No te ofendas –Pronuncio abril dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa debido a que se le había chispoteado lo último.

_Descuida no me hieren los hechos ni mucho menos las palabras – Pronuncio near indiferentemente mientras enrollaba un mechón

_Pero así raro y todo eres mi bolita de algodón – Pronuncio abril alborotándole los cabellos albinos

Near continuó indiferentemente sin desviar la mirada del puzzle.

Mientras tanto…..

_¡Linda amiga! –Pronuncio Mia entrando al salón de artes visuales junto con melissa donde se encontraban todo tipo de blocks de dibujo y todo tipo de bolígrafos y pinturas.

_¿Que quieren chicas? Estoy ocupada –Pronuncio Linda molesta sin dirigirles la mirada mientras dibujaba un hermoso atardecer con tonos anaranjados

_Queremos disculparnos por haberte molestado con near anteriormente – Pronuncio Mia

_Y como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento te hemos traído un chocolate –Pronuncio Melissa enseñando la golosina

_Que consideradas –Pronuncio Linda irónicamente

_Vas a aceptar el chocolate o no –Pronuncio melissa cruzándose de brazos

_¡Melissa! –Pronuncio Mia molesta dándole un codazo

_Si chicas acepto sus disculpas y el chocolate –Pronuncio Linda brindándoles una sonrisa

_¡Abrazo grupal! –Pronuncio Mia estirándose de brazos

_No inventes –Pronuncio Melissa rodando los ojos

_Yo te daré un abrazo –Pronuncio Linda dejando su block a un lado para lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga

En ese mismo instante sonó la campana de las 13:00 que era la hora del almuerzo. Todos los Sucesores se dirigían hacia el gran comedor.

_Hola chicos –Pronuncio abril sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con comida

_¡Abril! –Pronuncio un contentísimo matt con la boca llena de comida

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar almorzando con Roger y tus colegas? –Pronuncio mello

_Pues si pero no los había visto en todo el día y los extrañaba mucho asique vine a comer con ustedes –Pronuncio abril sentándose

_Nosotros también te extrañamos –Pronunciaba matt mientras rebalsaba la comida de su boca

_Habla por ti –Pronuncio mello cruzándose de brazos

_Ay vamos admite que igual me extrañaste – Pronuncio abril cerrando un ojo

_ ¡Ja! sigue soñando – Pronuncio mello

_Oye abril últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con near ¿puedo saber porque? –Pregunto matt

_Pues habíamos acordado que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, pero no se preocupen que yo los quiero a los 3 por igual –Pronuncio abril

_¡Jum! mas te vale que no nos reemplaces por el muñequito de nieve –Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole de reojo una mirada asesina

_Ves que si estabas celos…¡Auch! – Matt fue interrumpido por una patada debajo de la mesa

_Jajaja tontos los tres son mis mejores amigos y los adoro a los tres por igual ¿de acuerdo? –Pronuncio abril

_De acuerdo – Asintieron ambos

_Así que ya no estés molesto mello – Pronuncio abril con tono divertido

_¡Jum! No estoy molesto – Pronuncio mello haciéndose el indiferente girando la vista

_Ay vamos admítelo no me mientas recuerda que soy psicóloga y veo la verdad en las facciones de las personas no en las palabras – Pronuncio abril apretando suavemente las mejillas de mello

_¡Ya suéltame loquera! –Pronunciaba mello tratando de zafarse del agarre

_Lo hare pero admite que me extrañaste primero – Pronunciaba abril

_Jajajajajaja – Reía matt

_De acuerdo ¡sí! ¡si te extrañe ahora suéltame! – Pronunciaba mello mientras sus mejillas eran apretujadas

_Así me gusta – Pronuncio abril soltando las mejillas

_Cielos para ser chica tiene bastante fuerza – Pensaba mello con unas inmensas ganas de sobarse las mejillas que por cierto habían quedado rojas del agarre.

_El trío se dispuso a comer y a charlar de la vida como lo hacían siempre…

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 PM y todos los sucesores ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones.  
Abril ya había terminado de avanzar en algunos de los mil informes psicológicos de cada sucesor de transición menor y se encontraba realizando algunas planificaciones para las sesiones de mañana. Al ver el reloj en la pared se dio cuenta que era ya bastante tarde y había un sucesor más por evaluar que por cierto no le agradaba del todo...  
Cogió el cuadernillo que contenía la planificación para evaluar a beyond birthday y se armó de valor al abrir la puerta y ser invadida por una temible oscuridad.

-(Uf) suspiraba abril mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos para llegar al sótano.

_Toc….Toc…Toc

Abril permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta mientras su cabeza era invadida por miles de pensamientos negativos. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía a mil mientras giraba la cabeza constantemente sintiendo como si alguien la observara.

_La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente...

_Adelante Pasa –Pronuncio una profunda y tenebrosa voz

**Hola Chicaaaaaas :D  
Es primera vez que me dirijo a ustedes. Primero que todo muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus visitas y sus favs :D  
Me había tardado bastante en subir el capítulo 9 debido a que estaba muy ocupada con mis quehaceres.  
Si tienen alguna crítica o si he cometido algún error por favor háganmelo saber para poder arreglarlo y todos seamos felices ñ.ñ  
Estaremos en contacto en el próximo capítulo.  
Adioooooooooos :D **


	12. Chapter 12

En vista de que la puerta ya estaba abierta y aquel extraño sujeto ya se había percatado de su visita se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para huir...

_Adelante – Pronuncio aquella voz tenebrosa

_Per…Permiso –Pronuncio abril nerviosamente mientras entraba a pasos lentos

Abril examino de pies a cabeza el cuarto...Todo era un total despelote lleno de agujeros y telarañas, había mermelada de fresa por todos lados y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que aquellas manchas rojas en las paredes no fuesen sangre...

_Ho…Hola..por..¿porque la luz esta tan baja? –Tartamudeaba abril nerviosamente

_Me gusta así – Pronuncio B.B que se encontraba sentado en un sofá totalmente arañado y manchado

_Eh de acuerdo si así te sientes cómodo… Ahora ¿por qué no nos presentamos? -Pronuncio abril

_Comienza tú

_Bueno mi nombre es...

_Tú nombre es Abril Richi y eres la nueva psicóloga de este apestoso lugar. Desde pequeña fuiste sometida a intensos estudios lo que te impidió desarrollar una vida normal y esa es la razón por la cual eres profesional siendo tan joven. ¿Me equivoco? - Interrumpió B.B

_Co...Co...¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? - Pregunto abril paralizada debido a que no esperaba que aquel extraño supiera tanto de ella

_Mientras pasan los días, mientras pasan las horas y mientras pasan los minutos yo me entero de cada cosa que ocurre en este lugar - Pronuncio B.B volteándose encontrándose con abril cara a cara

_Wooow es increíble el parecido que tiene con L - Pensaba la psicóloga

_Te he estado observando desde que llegaste a este lugar... Abril tan hermosa y encantadora, tan llena de energía y de vida, tan alegre y comprensiva - Pronunciaba B.B dirigiéndose al refrigerador luciendo una playera blanca manga larga con manchas rojas, unos jeans azulados que le quedaban anchos y la espalda encorvada además de andar descalzo...

_Puesss... ¿gracias? - Pronuncio abril

_¿Mermelada de fresa? - Pronuncio B.B con un gran frasco en sus manos

_No gracias Cariño...

_Como quieras - Pronuncio B.B llevándose grandes cantidades de mermelada a la boca

_Abril solo observaba mientras aquel frasco era vaciado en tan solo segundos e inmediatamente improvisó... - ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco?

_Me parece bien podemos charlar toda la noche si gustas total yo no duermo

_Eso explica las ojeras - Pensaba abril dentro de sí misma

_¿Que acaso piensas quedarte paradota ahí toda la noche? siéntate acá - Pronuncio B.B cogiendo una silla colocándola cerca del sofá maltratado

_Eh.. De acuerdo - Pronuncio abril forzando una sonrisa

_Bien ahora que estamos haciendo un contacto visual más cercano te contare que quiero cambiar de vida, ya me canse de vivir en estas condiciones no soy un animal- Pronuncio B.B

_Si claro cariño créeme que te entiendo pero tú quisiste mudarte aquí o almenos eso tenía entendido...

_Vaya los rumores vuelan- Pronuncio B.B llevándose el dedo índice a la boca posando sus enormes ojos color canela en los de la psicóloga

_¿Por qué me mirara así? me está asustando... ¿y porque tendrá los ojos de ese color?.. eso no es normal - Pensaba abril

_Como sea igual me fastidia bastante tener que volver a mi antigua habitación y adaptarme al sistema y al ambiente porque los odio tanto a todos y también odio esta cárcel a la que llaman hogar.. por muchos años intente escapar para ser libre y jamás me lo permitieron...

_¿Y porque odias a todos? y en especial ¿porque odias este lugar? - Pregunto abril con un cuadernillo en mano anotando cada detalle de sus movimientos y gesticulaciones

_¡Porque si! No soporto a la ciruela pasa de Roger, a las estúpidas cocineras, las estúpidas enfermeras, los estúpidos maestros, los estúpidos sucesores. En especial a ese blancucho insufrible que se cree superior a todos, a ese rubio desteñido que devora barras de chocolate, a ese patán de suéter de rayas que no puede vivir sin sus maquinitas electrónicas, a esa fracasada que se cree siempre perfecta haciendo el bien pintando cuadros que nadie quiere ver... Y a todos esos mocosos que siempre andan corriendo y haciendo ruido..

_No me nombraste a mí - Pronuncio abril

_Tú eres diferente - Pronuncio B.B acercando su rostro al de ella

_¿Así? - Pronuncio abril intimidada ante aquel acercamiento

_Sí.. Por una extraña razón no me desagradas - Pronuncio B.B acuclillado con el dedo índice dentro de su boca sin desviar su penetrante mirada

_Ca...Cariño..¿sabes? se está haciendo tarde y necesito hacerte algunas pruebas asique ¿me harías el favor de dibujar una persona bajo la lluvia en este papel? - Pronuncio abril sosteniendo con dificultad el papel debido a que le temblaba la mano

_Está bien - Pronuncio B.B mientras calmadamente cogía el papel y el bolígrafo

Abril observaba atentamente todos sus movimientos y cada vez se impresionaba más de lo mucho que tenía en común con L.. Es decir el atuendo está bien, de todos modos cada uno es libre de vestirse como guste pero ¿adoptar la misma posición de encorvamiento? ¿no dormir? ¿adicción al dulce? Eso ya era demasiada coincidencia

_Ahí tienes - Pronuncio B.B lanzándole la hoja de papel

_Gracias Cariño - Pronuncio abril guardando la hoja de papel en su cuadernillo mientras se colocaba de pie

_Desde que llegaste haz estado con ese cuadernillo en mano anotando quizá que cosas.. ¿no te importaría que le echara un vistazo verdad? - Pronuncio B.B parándose del sofá

_Es información confidencial - Pronuncio abril apretando el cuadernillo con ambas manos

_Si lo sé pero dudo mucho que te moleste que le eche un pequeño vistazo - Pronuncio B.B acercándosele lentamente

_S.. Si me molesta - Pronuncio abril echándose para atrás

_Tú ocultas algo en ese cuaderno y quiero saber que es - Pronuncio B.B con mirada asesina

_¡Oh mira la hora! Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano así que me iré.. Buenas noches y mucho gusto - Pronuncio abril dispuesta a correr hasta la puerta

_¡Ven acá! - Pronuncio B.B jalándola bruscamente de su delantal blanco (que usaba encima de su ropa de diario en horarios de trabajo para adoptar más formalidad)

_¡No me gusta que me oculten cosas! - Pronunciaba B.B mientras la apresaba con sus brazos

_¡Ya suéltame! ¡ ¡ ¡Suéltame! ! ! - Gritaba abril tratando de zafarse del agarre

_Grita todo lo que quieras nadie va a oírte - Pronuncio B.B arrebatándole el cuadernillo arrojándola bruscamente al suelo

_Ambivalencia, tendencias obsesivas e impulsivas, índice de esquizofrenia, rasgos agresivos y psicopáticos, personalidad narcisista, esquizoide paranoide... Así que esto es lo que piensas de mi - Pronunciaba B.B leyendo el cuadernillo sosteniéndolo con la punta de los dedos

_¡Dame eso! - Pronuncio abril colocándose rápidamente de pie quitándole bruscamente el cuadernillo

_De acuerdo.. Seamos personas maduras y comportémonos civilizadamente, no te servirá de nada huir porque soy mucho más rápido e intuitivo que tú o ¿me equivoco mi estimada psicóloga?

_¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame ir! - Pronuncio abril molesta

_De acuerdo pero antes ¿La psicóloga quiere jugar un juego?

_¿Juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?

_Oh ya verás uno que te encantara ahora ¡ve a sentarte al sofá! - Ordenó apuntando hacia aquella dirección

Abril camino hacia el sofá maltratado y una vez sentada allí se maldijo por haberle hecho caso a aquel tipo que la tenía totalmente trastornada...

Beyond Birthday se aproximó lentamente hacia el refrigerador cogiendo otro gran frasco de mermelada...

_Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿gustas?

_Abril solo negó con la cabeza

_Muy bien - Pronuncio B.B introduciendo la mano al frasco cogiendo una gran porción de su mermelada favorita mientras se aproximaba hacia ella

_La psicóloga solo atinaba a permanecer inmóvil tragando saliva mientras el cuerpo entero le temblaba y su corazón latía a mil...

B.B se arrodillo a los pies de ella mientras pacientemente le embarraba toda la cara con mermelada..

_Qu...Qu...¿Qué haces? - Pronuncio abril con voz quebrada a punto de romper en llanto

_.Una vez que su cara quedo repleta de mermelada B.B comenzó a lamer cada extremidad del rostro de la psicóloga sin dejar rastro alguno...

_¡Ya basta! ¡ ¡ ¡Basta! ! ! ¡Te digo que basta! - Gritaba desesperada mientras pataleaba y lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos celestes

_¿No te gusta el juego? - Pronuncio B.B soltando una enorme y tenebrosa carcajada

_¡ ¡ ¡ Déjame ir ! ! ! - Gritaba la psicóloga deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma que esto fuese una pesadilla.. se sentía prácticamente protagonista de una película de terror y aquella carcajada no era una risa humana, el sonido se asemejaba al de un animal..

_Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Continuó riendo con facciones demoniacas en su rostro mientras la luz parpadeaba

_.Abril no aguanto un segundo más y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un fuerte empujón provocando que este callera al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir…..

_¿No te dije anteriormente que era mucho más rápido e intuitivo que tú?.. De acuerdo te dejare ir tengo mi corazón después de todo pero déjame decirte que jamás te libraras de mí.. te perseguiré hasta en tus sueños - Susurro B.B al oído de la psicóloga mientras le agarraba el brazo

_. Una vez que soltó a abril corrió con las pocas energías y fuerzas que le quedaban hacia su habitación tropezándose por los pasillos sin importarle que el ruido despertase a alguien y una vez en su habitación encendió todas las luces habidas y por haber y se introdujo bajo las sabanas tapándose la cabeza para poder llorar por lo ocurrido anteriormente.. El reloj marcaba y marcaba las horas y aún se encontraba tirada en la cama ahogándose con su propio llanto mordiendo su almohadón para que su llanto no se escuchase a los lados...

_Toc Toc Toc

_¿Eh? que sucede, quien me molesta en plena madrugada - Pronuncio una dormida abril destapándose la cabeza

_Toc Toc Toc

_¿Que no saben que es de mala educación despertar a las personas en plena madrugada?.. Un momento ¿por qué hay sol? debería haber luna y estrellas si es de noche.. ¡Oh cielos me quede dormida! - Pronuncio abril colocándose rápidamente de pie

_Toc Toc Toc ... el golpe se hacía más fuerte y más insistente

_¡Ya voy! - Pronuncio abril corriendo hacia la puerta sin evitar obviamente tropezarse debido a que estaba atontada por el sueño

_Psicóloga abril - Pronuncio Roger

_¡Roger! lo siento muchísimo me quede dormida no volverá a pasar - Pronunciaba abril

_Me lo imaginaba y espero que esto no se vuelva a repet...¿duermes con la ropa de diario? - Pronuncio Roger examinándola de pies a cabeza

_¿Cómo? - Pronuncio abril percatándose que se había quedado dormida con ropa y todo, hasta con sus bototos

_ Jeje... es que ¿es una larga historia sabes? - Pronuncio abril avergonzada

_Mmm Está bien la espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos - Pronuncio Roger antes de marcharse

_¡Maldita sea! - Pronuncio abril cogiendo una toalla corriendo hacia la ducha... No perdió tiempo maquillándose debido a que su belleza era natural.. cogió unos jeans azulados, una blusa blanca combinándola con un lindo collar de colores y se colocó encima el delantal de su trabajo sin olvidar obviamente sus infaltables bototos femeninos color café claro...Se peinó un poco sus onduladas puntas californianas y corrió hacia la oficina de Roger

_¡Ya estoy aquí! - Pronuncio una agotada abril desde la puerta

_Adelante cierra la puerta por favor - Pronuncio Roger sentado desde su escritorio

_¿Y bien? - Pronuncio abril

_L ha estado esperando contactarse contigo desde las 08:00 AM

_Lo siento Roger es que mi trabajo ayer termino tarde y...

_Buenos días - Interrumpió L saliendo desde un rincón

_¿ ¿ ¿ ¿ L ? ? ? ? - Pronuncio abril con ojos de huevo frito

_Como estas - Pronuncio L con su típica posición de encorvado con su infaltable playera blanca, sus jeans azulados y sus pies descalzos

_Qu...Qu..¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas en Japón encargándote de... un momento ¿y que hacías escondido en ese rincón? -Preguntaba abril sorprendida debido a que no esperaba aquella visita

_Llegue esta mañana, estoy aquí por el tema de beyond birthday creo que es una gran ventaja encargarme de este nuevo caso directamente desde aquí - Pronuncio L

_¿Y tus otros casos? - Pronunciaba abril mientras que por dentro pensaba ¡que guapo esta!

_Pues no se me será difícil continuar con mi trabajo desde aquí - Pronuncio L sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Roger

_Ya veo... Y aprovecho esta oportunidad para pedirte perdón por mi retraso - Pronuncio abril

_No te preocupes... Pasando al tema de beyond birthday necesito que me relates exactamente con lujo y detalle lo ocurrido y luego me muestres su informe psicológico con sus análisis y síntesis diagnósticas - Pronuncio L acuclillado mientras que Watari le servía café y pastelillos de fruta

_¡Watari que alegría verte! - Pronuncio abril

_Igualmente Señorita abril richi.. no la veía desde que contacté con usted por motivos de trabajo - Pronuncio el anciano sonriendo amablemente

_¿Podría relatarnos lo que sucedió en aquella evaluación por favor? - Pronuncio un impaciente Roger

_Claro lo siento... Bien estaba avanzando en mi trabajo cuando miro el reloj y eran las 10:30, se estaba haciendo tarde asique me dirigí al sótano y al llegar allí...

.- Después de 20 minutos abril había explicado con exactitud sin olvidar ningún detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior...

_Que extraño - Pronuncio L llevándose el pulgar a la boca

_Dímelo a mí - Pronuncio abril

_No digo que sea extraño por sus comportamientos y actitudes. Todas esas acciones son de esperarse de él.. lo que me parece extraño es que se comportara de esa manera estando consciente que le perjudicaría su libertad y volver a ser mi sucesor número 1 ..

_Ósea tú dices ¿qué esperabas que él tuviese un comportamiento normal? - Pregunto abril

_Exacto. Comportándose educada y civilizadamente habría jugado mucho a su favor y hacernos creer a todos que quiere cambiar de vida - Pronuncio L llevándose un pastelillo a la boca

_Bueno no lo sé pero el tipo me parece totalmente extraño. Viéndolo desde mi punto psicológico lo evaluó con personalidad esquizoide-paranoide acompañado de un alto índice de esquizofrenia con rasgos obsesivos impulsivos y por supuesto con una alta agresividad y personalidad psicopática..

_Mmm Ya veo - Pronuncio L

_Y déjame decirte que es muy peligroso que esté viviendo con todos nosotros - Pronuncio abril

_Lo sé - Pronuncio L calmadamente tomando con la punta de los dedos una taza de café

_¿Lo sabes? ¿lo sabes?¿solo dirás eso?. El sujeto está absolutamente loco y en cualquier momento puede salir y asesinarnos a todos y solo dirás ¿lo sé? -Pronuncio abril molesta utilizando sarcasmo ante la última frase

_No puedo sacarlo de aquí eso no sería jugar limpio -Pronuncio L

_¿Te tomas esto como un juego? ¡Los sucesores están corriendo peligro! ¿y harás como que nada te importa? - Pronuncio abril aproximándose hacia él

_No estaría aquí si no me importasen - Pronuncio L colocándose de pie estando frente a frente dedicándole una mirada vacía

_De acuerdo L puedes hacer lo que te pegue la regalada gana pero te diré algo.. Si ese psicópata le toca un pelo a mis sucesores de transición mayor o menor yo sacare las garras y actuare de la peor manera sin importarme las consecuencias con tal de defenderlos ¿te ha quedado claro? - Pronuncio abril posando ambas manos en sus caderas

_Que bonita te vez - Solo atinó a responder L mirándola directamente

_Ay pero que idiota - Pronuncio abril antes de darle la espalda dirigiéndose hasta la puerta

_No me darás ningún beso de despedida - Pronuncio L apuntando a una de sus mejillas

_. Abril estaba totalmente molesta pero aun así dio media vuelta, se aproximó hacia él y tomándolo de la barbilla le dio un beso en la mejilla volteándose inmediatamente como muestra de enojo y disimulo debido a que sus blancas mejillas fueron invadidas inmediatamente por un caluroso rubor...

.- Watari y Roger solo compartieron miradas de signos de interrogación mientras que L se le quedó viendo hasta abandonar la oficina mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla besada...

_Nunca nadie me había dicho que era un idiota - Pronuncio L

_L por favor te pido mil disculpas por la actitud de la Psicóloga abril y...

_Nunca nadie me había hablado así. ¿Saben? creo que me agrada que me traten de ese modo - Pronuncio L

.- Watari y Roger nuevamente compartieron miradas de: **¿ ¿ ¿ ? ? ?**

_ Cuándo comienza el receso de 20 minutos - Pregunto L

_En 15 minutos más - Pronuncio Roger

_De acuerdo entonces no hay moros en la costa... Iré a la oficina de la Psicóloga abril, vuelvo enseguida - Pronuncio L

_Watari y Roger volvieron a compartir miradas…

_Y ya por favor dejen de mirarse así, sé lo que están pensando - Pronuncio L desde la puerta antes de cerrarla

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de ciencias...

_Matt ya bájale a esa cosa no me puedo concentrar - Pronuncio Linda

_Descuida tiene un volumen moderado la maestra no escuchará ¡uy nivel 105! - Pronunciaba matt mientras apretaba y apretaba botones

_Uf Chicos yo puedo terminar el trabajo sola y les pondré sus nombres lo prometo así que no será necesario juntarnos en la semana a terminarlo - Pronuncio Linda

_Que lamentable para ti porque si nos juntaremos y así matt y yo no nos sentiremos tan culpables de que tú harás todo - Pronuncio mello masticando chocolate mientras se balanceaba en la silla

_Por mí no hay problema enserio siempre le termino haciendo los trabajos a melissa - Pronuncio Linda

_Tu futura esposa mello - Pronuncio matt divertido

_¡Cállate! - Pronuncio mello dándole un golpe en la cabeza

_Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja - Pronuncio linda sonriente

_¿Sabes Linda? aprovechare esta oportunidad para decirte que siempre has lucido mucho mejor con la boca cerrada y hablas demasiado quizá por eso el muñequito de nieve no te da bola - Pronuncio Mello antes de darle una mordida a su chocolate

_Idiota - Pronuncio Linda antes de levantar el libro para continuar leyendo mientras que matt se mordía la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y ser castigado por la maestra

Mientras tanto en la mesa de al lado...

_Near supongo que tu harás todo el trabajo y Mia y yo descansaremos verdad?- Pronuncio Melissa con ambos pies en la mesa repleta de libros abiertos

_Sí. si les pido ayuda solo me retrasarían - Pronuncio near calmadamente hojeando un gran libro como de 500 páginas

_¿Nos estas insultando? - Pronuncio Mia

_No claro que no - Pronuncio Near

_Sutilmente pero creo que si nos han insultado amiga- Pronuncio melissa colocando sus botas negras encima del libro de near

_Tus pies están bloqueándome la lectura - Pronuncio near indiferente sin mirarla

_Pues adelante quítalos de ahí - Pronuncio Melissa

_Jajajaja - Reía Mia divertida

_Uf - Suspiraba near pacientemente enfocando su vista en la nada

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa...

_Vamos linda no te lo tomes a mal es más te confesare algo.. cuándo mello y yo estamos en nuestro sitio secreto charlando de cosas vareadas y en esas casualidades de la vida sale el tema de las chicas del orfanato... y en lo personal te encontramos atractiva ¿verdad mello? - Pronuncio matt

_Si es verdad pero sigo pensando que la loquera es la chica más bonita de todo el orfanato - Pronuncio mello

_Oh si ella es hermosísima - Pronunciaba matt

_¿Perdón? ¿escuche bien? - Pronuncio Mia dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

_Mia bonita ¿escuchaste lo que dije? - Pronuncio un asustado matt debido a que se iba a ganar un golpe

_Están al lado de nuestra mesa pedazo de idiota es como obvio que escuchamos todo lo que hablan -Pronuncio melissa

_Nosotros no escuchamos lo que ustedes hablan - Pronuncio matt

_Estando near en su grupo dudo mucho que hablen de algo interesante – Pronuncio mello

_Vuelvo en unos minutos - Pronuncio la maestra saliendo del laboratorio e inmediatamente los sucesores comenzaron a hacer desorden

_¡Como te atreves a decir que abril es más atractiva que yo! - Pronunciaba mia molesta desde la mesa de al lado

_Yo no dije eso bonita - Pronunciaba matt a la defensiva

_¡Claro que lo dijiste! Melissa ¿lo dijo verdad?

_Si lo que digas - Pronuncio melissa indiferente mientras arrancaba las hojas de los libros y se las lanzaba al resto

_¡Linda! ¿lo dijo verdad? - Pronuncio Mia

_Am... Pues...Pues yo estaba concentrada leyendo asique...

_¡Lo vez! Linda está afirmando que no fue así - Pronuncio matt

_No estoy afirmando que no lo dijiste - Pronuncio Linda

_¡Aja! ¿Lo vez? - Pronuncio Mia

_Tampoco estoy afirmando que si lo dijo - Pronuncio Linda

_¿Entonces? - Pronunciaron ambos con la cabeza volteada de lado

_Yo prefiero guardar distancia asique continuaré con mi lectura - Pronuncio linda antes de continuar leyendo o al menos tratar debido a que el laboratorio era un bullicio total

_Mello fue el que dijo que abril era la más bonita de aquí y yo solo dije que era hermosa - Pronunciaba matt

_¡Ay si cómo no! - Pronunciaba Mia

_¿Estas enfadada conmigo? –Pronuncio un asustado matt

_¿Y tú que crees? Te lo advierto mail jeevas espero que….

_¡ ¡ Quieren callarse los dos! ! - Grito un enfadado mello

_¿Tenías que gritar tan fuerte? estoy al lado tuyo casi me rompes los tímpanos -Pronuncio Linda molesta

_Escucha niña loca el estúpido de matt… -Pronuncio mello

_¡ ¡Silencio! ! ¡ ¡Cállense! ! –Grito Melissa subiéndose a la mesa de la maestra

_Los sucesores la observaban con cara de ¿wtf?

_¿Están aburridos de tanto leer?

_¡ ¡ Siii ! ! – Afirmaban los sucesores

_Pues entonces les invito a participar de una ¡ ¡Guerra de libros! ! –Grito melissa mientras arrancaba las hojas

_¡ ¡ Guerra de libros ! ! –Gritaban todos

_¡Oigan! Esos libros tienen información y contenidos muy importantes – Pronunciaba Linda mientras esquivaba los papeles

.- El laboratorio inmediatamente fue transformado en un zoológico mientras la mayoría se subía a las mesas participando de aquella guerra

_No quiero ni imaginar que cara pondrá la maestra cuando vea lo que le están haciendo a sus preciados libros –Pronunciaba matt subiendo sus googles

_Uf (Suspiro) Pero que desperdicio de información y que inmadurez tan evolutiva –Pensaba near desde su asiento

_¡Demonios pero como hacen ruido!... Escucha niña loca el estúpido de matt no dijo nada yo lo dije y para que te lo sepas el idiota no me deja dormir hablándome de ti todas las noches – Pronuncio mello

_¿Enserio? - Pronuncio Mia con ojos vidriosos

_Si enserio - Pronuncio mello mostrando indiferencia

_¡Oh matt! - Pronuncio Mia corriendo hacia él lanzándose en sus brazos para poder apretujarlo

_. Matt le cerró el ojo a mello como queriendo decir ``Gracias´´ mientras que mello le daba una brusca mordida a su chocolate mirándolo con cara de ``Me debes una´´...

Mientras tanto...

_Toc Toc Toc

_Adelante - Pronuncio la psicóloga sentada desde su escritorio

_Hola otra vez - Pronuncio L entrando a la oficina

_Hola ya casi termino el informe de beyond birthday -Pronuncio abril sin dirigirle la mirada

_No vine por eso - Pronuncio L sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio acuclillado

_¿Entonces?

_Me temo que vas a tener que continuar evaluando a B.B

_¿ ¿ ¿ Qué ? ? ? Yo no quiero volver abajo - Pronuncio abril

_Créeme que te entiendo.. Sé que fue algo muy duro y te estoy exigiendo demasiado pero es la única alternativa hasta ahora para poder averiguar que planea - Pronuncio L

**_.En ese instante suena la campana del receso de 20 minutos...**

_No quiero que te sientas presionada no tiene que ser esta misma noche la evaluación ¿de acuerdo?

_De acuerdo - Pronuncio abril resignada

_ De todos modos tratare de comunicarme con él lo antes posible- Pronuncio L

_Pues suerte será como mirarte en el espejo aunque tú eres mucho más guapo – Pronuncio abril cerrando un ojo

_Puesssss… abril… yo quiero decirte que… -Pronunciaba L con las pupilas dilatadas

_Toc Toc Toc ¡abril somos nosotros! – Interrumpió matt justo en ese momento

_¡Sera mejor que salgas ahora loquera no nos hagas perder tiempo! - Pronunciaba mello

_No les digas que estoy aquí... es más no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí - Pronuncio L colocándose de pie

_¿Así? ¿y porque?- Pregunto abril usando ironía

_Solo las figuras autoritarias están enterados de mi llegada debido a que si se enteran los sucesores querrán hacerme preguntas y pasar todo el día conmigo cosa que no me molesta para nada al contrario me agradaría pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para compartir con todos -Pronuncio L

_Toc Toc Toc

_De acuerdo pero me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí durante 20 minutos ¿podrás soportar tanto color rosa? - Pronuncio abril divertida

_Gracias por guardar el secreto- Pronuncio L dejando escapar una sonrisa

_De nada - Pronuncio abril devolviéndole la sonrisa

_¿Ningún beso de despedida? – Pronuncio L apuntando a su mejilla

_Jajajaja lo siento creo que tendrás que esperar - Pronuncio abril antes de salir por la puerta

-.

-.

-.

-.

**Bueno chicas eso ha sido todo por hoy. Confieso que había subido hace unos días atrás este capítulo pero decidí actualizarlo debido a que tenía muchos errores y aprovecho de disculparme por el atraso :( para varear estaba ocupadísima con mis quehaceres….**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y por sus visitas y por favor si he cometido algún error háganmelo saber para poder repararlo...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D :D **


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Chicos! - Pronuncio abril lanzándose a los brazos de ambos

_¿Tú hablas sola? –Pronuncio mello

_¿Cómo? – Pronuncio abril confundida

_Te escuchamos hablando con alguien allí dentro –Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_Ah eso….pues…¡si hablo sola todo el tiempo!...jeje vamos al sitio secreto- Improviso llevándose a ambos

Una vez en el sitio secreto…

_Que demonios te sucede – Pronuncio mello

_¿A mí? Na..nada nada – Pronuncio abril agachando la cabeza

_Te has fumado ya cinco cigarrillos en 5 minutos – Pronuncio matt

_¿Y que hay con eso? – Pronuncio abril

_Ya no te hagas la tonta loquera ¡te conocemos! Algo te está pasando y exigimos saber que es – Pronuncio mello desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate

_Abril ¿qué acaso no somos amigos? no nos deberías ocultar cosas – Pronuncio matt

_Por supuesto que si ¡somos los mejores amigos los tres! Es solo que hay cosas que me debo guardar porque son información confidencial, no soy una sucesora – Pronuncio abril exhalando el humo

_No te estaríamos preguntando si estuvieses bien y definitivamente no te notamos bien, estas actuando extraño y tú no eres así – Pronuncio matt

_Uf (Suspiro) de acuerdo les contare pero deben guardar el secreto solo ustedes y near sabrán de esto ¿de acuerdo? – Pronuncio abril encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo

_De acuerdo –Pronuncio matt

_De acuerdo ¡Y que sea el último cigarrillo! ¿haz entendido? –Pronuncio mello amenazante mientras le daba una mordida a su crujiente chocolate

_Jajaja de acuerdo señor gruñón, pero te aconsejaría que te fumaras uno también junto con nosotros porque lo que les contare es bastante interesante –Pronuncio abril luciendo un cigarrillo

_Aleja esa cosa de mi cara- Pronuncio mello desviando el cigarrillo con la mano

_Ok. Beyond birthday ¿lo recuerdan?

_¿El loco birthday? – Pronunciaron ambos

_Exacto… Bien esto va así...

_.Minutos después abril había relatado su aterradora experiencia con lujos detalles sin evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas excluyendo obviamente la llegada de **L ** debido a que podía costarle su empleo.

_Wooow – Pronuncio matt abriendo los ojos como si hubiese visto una aparición fantasmal

_No puede ser verdad –Pronuncio mello apretando sus puños

_Pero descuiden ya estoy mejor -Pronuncio abril forzando una sonrisa

_¿Segura? – Pronunciaba matt mientras le secaba las lágrimas

_Bien creo que ya oí suficiente – Pronuncio mello arrojando lejos su amado chocolate mientras se colocaba de pie

_¿A dónde vas?

_A romperle la cara a beyond birthday – Pronuncio mello

_Iré contigo – Pronuncio matt colocándose de pie

_¡ ¡No! ! – Gritó abril colocándose rápidamente de pie para atajarlos

_¡Suéltame loquera! Voy a romperle su cara de desquiciado mental –Pronuncio mello apretando los dientes mientras observaba sus puños

_Idiotas ¿quieren que me despidan? nadie debe enterarse de esto

_¡Y que! ¿esperas que nos quedemos muy tranquilos después de lo que paso? – Pronuncio mello

_Eres nuestra amiga jamás permitiríamos que algo te pasara–Pronuncio matt

_Chicos de verdad les agradezco mucho lo que intentan hacer pero deben entender que es mi trabajo y además es mi deber protegerlos a ustedes ¡no ustedes a mí! Por favor prométanme que no harán nada

_No puedo prometer eso –Pronuncio mello cruzándose de brazos

_Yo tampoco – Pronuncio matt

_Bueno entonces prométanme que no harán nada ¡por ahora!

_De acuerdo – Pronunciaron ambos de mala gana

_Gracias… de verdad los quiero tanto no sé qué haría sin ustedes –Pronuncio abril abrazando a ambos

_También te queremos mucho – Pronuncio matt abrazándola cargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros

_¿Es necesario ponernos cursis? – Pronuncio mello con muecas de desagrado correspondiendo al abrazo

_De acuerdo vayan a clases –Pronuncio abril mientras los soltaba

_Supongo que estarás con la bola de nieve para el segundo receso –Pronuncio mello cruzándose de brazos

_Descuida podemos vernos después de clases –Pronuncio abril

_¿No vienes con nosotros? –Pronuncio matt

_No cariño me quedare aquí unos minutos más –Pronuncio abril sentándose en el pasto

_De acuerdo nos vemos –Pronuncio matt despidiéndose con la mano mientras se encaminaba con su mejor amigo

Mientras tanto….

_¿Y después de aquel beso no han hablado nada al respecto? –Pronuncio Mia

_No nada de nada como si nunca hubiese pasado –Pronuncio Linda

_Pues pienso que debes ir ahora mismo y lanzarte sobre él ¿y sabes porque? Porque él fue el que te dijo que lo besaras – Pronuncio Melissa

_Que nos hayamos besado no lo obliga a tener algo conmigo, además ¿no crees que si él quisiera ya se habría acercado? –Pronuncio Linda

_Ay amiga todos sabemos como es el raro de near es como obvio que no se te acercara, debes hacerlo tú – Pronuncio melissa

_Pero qué tal si me rechaza… no podría resistirlo

_Te ha rechazado cientos de veces no tienes nada que perder –Pronuncio melissa encogiéndose de hombros

_¡Melissa! –Pronuncio Mia dándole un codazo

_Ay no lo sé chicas no lo sé.. creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así como están

_ Mira haz algo, acércatele y pregúntale si te puede ayudar en una de las tantas tareas que tenemos pendientes –Pronuncio Mia

_Mmm no es mala idea – Pronuncio melissa haciendo un movimiento de cejas

_Ya chicas basta mejor vámonos a clase o llegaremos tarde – Pronuncio Linda parándose de la banca en la cual se encontraban sentadas

Mientras tanto…

_Mello ¿tú apoyas la teoría que planteo L? ya sabes que B.B planea algo

_Por supuesto que lo creo y lo pensé mucho antes de que la loquera lo aclarara – Pronuncio mello dándole una brusca mordida al chocolate

_Y supongo que no nos mantendremos alejados y nos involucraremos en esto junto con L y abril ¿verdad? –Pronuncio matt

_Exacto – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa de venganza en los labios

_Uf (Suspiro) no sé porque pero tengo la leve impresión que nos meteremos en serios problemas desde ahora – Pronuncio un temeroso matt sacando de su bolsillo su videojuego portátil

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Roger….

_¿Dónde estuviste los 20 minutos restantes del receso? – Pregunto Roger

_Pues los pasillos estaban invadidos por los sucesores y no podía salir de la oficina de la psicóloga – Pronuncio L

_Ah claro – Pronuncio Roger tirándole una mirada dudosa a watari

_Watari ¿me podrías traer café? – Pronuncio L sentándose acuclillado en una silla

_Enseguida – Pronuncio el anciano cogiendo una cafetera

_Toc Toc Toc….

_¿Quién es?

_Roger soy yo ¡déjame pasar! – Pronuncio molesta la maestra de ciencias

_Claro adelante

_Roger ¡ ¡Los sucesores de transición mayor me destruyeron todos los libros que contenían información muy importante! !

_Uf (Suspiro) esto no se le pudo haber ocurrido a otra persona que no fuera mello o melissa – Pronuncio Roger

_¡No me importa a quien se le ocurrió! Mis sagrados libros están totalmente destrozados y quiero que tomes medidas drásticas al respecto – Pronuncio alterada la maestra dando un gran golpe en la mesa provocando que el café de **L** se rebalsara por completo

_Calma... No hay porque gritar – Pronuncio L calmadamente desde su asiento

Minutos después en el salón de clases…

_Chicos pero que voy hacer con ustedes ¿no pueden comportarse como personas maduras? ¡ ¡Todos ustedes tienen ya 18 años y algunos hasta más! !. Quiero que el/la o los responsables de esto se pongan de pie inmediatamente – Pronuncio Roger

_Hay te hablan melissa – Pronuncio mello

_¡ ¡Pero si serás…! !

_Me lo imaginaba –Pronuncio Roger

_¡Si yo caigo ustedes caerán conmigo! Roger ellos también participaron – Pronuncio melissa apuntando a un pelotón de sucesores

_¡Pero tú comenzaste! – Se defendía el pelotón

_¡Pero ustedes me siguieron tropa de babosos!

_¡ ¡ Silencio ! ! ¡Cuando van a aprender a comportarse como las personas adultas que son! –Pronuncio un alterado Roger con venas en su frente

_. Los sucesores solo atinaron a permanecer callados y compartir miradas….

_Quiero que todos se dirijan ahora mismo a la sala de castigo y tomen un cepillo de dientes... limpien toda la casa y la dejan tan limpia como un espejo – Dio la orden

_¡Qué bien! No tendré que hacerles clase, hasta luego – Pronuncio contentísimo el maestro de Historia

_Pero si nosotros no tuvimos la culpa – Pronuncio matt

_No quiero oír quejas Sucesor Jeevas

_Roger pero….

_¡Suficiente! Solo por eso tú te harás cargo de limpiar todos los baños – Pronuncio Roger antes de retirarse del salón

_¡Ay pero por qué a mí! – Pronuncio matt parándose de mala gana

Minutos después…..

_Una vez más quiero agradecerte a ti melissa por hacer de nuestras vidas miserables aún más miserables – Pronuncio mello dirigiéndole una mirada de odio mientras limpiaba una lámpara con un cepillo de dientes

_No me lo agradezcas guapo – Pronuncio Melissa irónicamente cerrando un ojo mientras frotaba los adornos

_¡Uy como la odio! – Pensó mello mientras frotaba bruscamente el cepillo de dientes en aquel objeto

_No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero creo que mello tiene razón, esta vez fuiste muy lejos – Pronuncio Mia fastidiada mientras frotaba los muebles

_Ay vamos chicos piénsenlo bien este es el único momento en que todos cooperamos en esta casa que nos han acogido con tanto amor y cariño ¿no creen?.. Limpiarla de vez en cuando es algo bueno – Pronuncio linda optimista como siempre

_¡ ¡ Cállate ! ! – Pronunciaron todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en el gran salón (exceptuando a near que se encontraba en un rincón frotando los estantes)

Mientras tanto…

_Sucios baños – Pronunciaba matt con guantes y mascarilla mientras cepillaba los inodoros

_.En ese momento se escucha la cadena del último baño….

_¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Oh! Disculpe cocinera Rosita no hubiese entrado a limpiar el baño de las chicas de saber que estaba usted aquí – Pronuncio matt asomando la cabeza desde la puerta del baño que se encontraba limpiando

_Uh si yo fuese tú no entraría allí – Pronuncio una de las tantas cocineras antes de salir

_Creo que voy a vomitar – Pronuncio matt

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Roger….

_Uf (Suspiro) estos chiquillos me sacaran canas verdes – Pronuncio Roger mientras abría un frasco de píldoras

_Calma solo son adolescentes a esa edad yo también hacia cosas tontas – Pronuncio L

_Hablando de los sucesores… L ¿no crees que deberías hacer publica tú llegada? Porque viéndolo desde un punto realista estarás por mucho tiempo aquí y no puedes pasártelo escondido todos los días – Pronuncio abril

_Pues ahora que lo pienso si tienes razón. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ellos quieran pasar todos los días conmigo, no puedo retrasarme en mi trabajo

_Son personas maduras si se los dices lo entenderán – Pronuncio abril

_Personas maduras jajajajajaja buen chiste – Pronuncio Roger riendo con ganas

_Piénsalo Roger la llegada de L podría mejorar bastante el comportamiento de todos, no les gustaría que L se llevara una mala impresión de ellos – Pronuncio abril cerrando un ojo

_¡L hazlo! – Pronuncio un ansioso Roger con ojos de huevo frito mientras lo jalaba de la camiseta

_Tranquilo – Pronuncio L con su mirada vacía

_Lo siento lo siento – Pronuncio Roger soltándolo levemente

_Está bien lo hare – Pronuncio L mientras armaba una torre de trocitos de fruta

_¿Mas café? – Pronuncio Watari

_Si por favor – Pronuncio L

2 horas después en el segundo receso de 20 minutos…..

_¡Mello amigo! – Pronuncio un alterado matt corriendo hasta él

_Que ocurre perro

_Limpiar me ha dañado psicológicamente no sabes lo espantoso y perturbador que fue limpiar todo eso ¡muchos aquí no tiran la cadena! – Pronuncio matt abrazando a mello

_¡Ay matt pero qué asco! Quítate no me toques – Pronuncio mello dándole un fuerte empujón con muecas de asco

_Necesito un abrazo – Pronuncio matt estirando los brazos

_Pues para eso tienes novia ¿no? iré a la máquina de dulces no me estorbes – Pronuncio mello apartándolo del camino

Mientras tanto en el patio principal…..

_Como te fue en tu evaluación con B.B – Pronuncio near desinteresadamente

_Ja con esa cara que ganas me dan de contarte ¿en verdad te interesa?

_Algo – Pronuncio near encogiéndose de hombros

_De acuerdo una vez en el sótano…. (minutos después había terminado de relatar la historia y esta vez pudo contener las ganas de llorar)

_Vaya.. pues ese tipo solo me parecía algo extraño – Pronuncio Near algo impresionado

_Si y lo peor es que tengo que planificar una terapia psicológica intensiva par.. – Abril fue interrumpida por Linda que se acercó a ellos

_Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? – Pronuncio Linda con ambas manos apretadas debido a que estaba muy nerviosa

_No cariño no te preocupes

_Ne..Near – Tartamudeaba Linda

_¿Si? – Pronuncio near sin mirarla

_¿Me podrías ayudar con la tarea de geometría? está muy difícil y no entiendo nada

_Pues pienso que deberías pedirle ayuda al maestro no a mí – Pronuncio near concentrado en su torre de cartas ignorándola por completo

_Entiendo gracias – Pronuncio Linda tratando de forzar una sonrisa y una vez de espaldas aparecieron las lágrimas

_¿Near pero tú eres estúpido? Es como obvio que quería un acercamiento hacia ti – Pronuncio abril

_Lo sé, si de verdad hubiese necesitado mi ayuda no se la hubiera negado – Pronuncio near

_Uf (Suspiro) que voy a hacer contigo – Pronuncio abril

_Y para ser sincero no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella en especial después de…..

_¿Después de? No terminaste la oración

_Descuida no es nada importante – Pronuncio dejando a un lado su torre enrollando un mechón

_Me estas ocultando algo Nate River y déjame decirte que los amigos no se ocultan las cosas

_No oculto nada es solo que no tiene importancia

_Pues entonces dímelo si no tiene importancia no tendrá importancia el que me lo digas ¿no crees?

_Uf (Suspiro) nuestros labios tuvieron contacto.. más comúnmente llamado como besos – Pronuncio indiferente con su mirada vacía

_ ¡ ¿ Queeeeeee ! ? – Pronuncio abril

_¡Ay near no puedo creerlo! Que genial que genial que genial – Saltaba abril de felicidad mientras todos la miraban con cara de ¿wtf?

_Vaya parece que aquella teoría de que los psicólogos están locos es cierta – Pensaba near mientras la observaba

_¡Y que sentiste! – Pronuncio abril sentándose nuevamente en el pasto

_No me siento cómodo hablando de esto

_Pues que pena ahora dime ¡que sentiste!

_Pues si lo medito detalladamente me sentí algo extraño

_¿Extraño en qué sentido?

_No lo sé no puedo explicarlo no encuentro las palabras adecuadas pero sentí cosas dentro de mí que nunca había sentido antes

_¡No! No puedo creerlo creo que el rey de la indiferencia se ha enamorado – Pronuncio abril divertida

_¿Enamoramiento? Esas cosas no existen. El enamoramiento en sí es un proceso fisiológico que se inicia en la corteza cerebral, pasa a las neuronas y de allí al sistema endocrino dando lugar a respuestas químicas intensas.

_No empieces ya me enseñaron todas esas cosas en la universidad y déjame decirte que aún no está 100% comprobado y en lo personal yo sí creo en el amor

_Eres libre de creer en lo que gustes – Pronuncio Near encogiéndose de hombros

_Respóndeme algo. Cuando recuerdas ese beso ¿vuelves a sentir lo que sentiste ese día?

_. Near no respondió.. continuó con su mirada centrada en la nada mientras enrollaba un mechón de su platinado cabello

_¡Ja! El silencio lo dice todo – Pronuncio abril con una sonrisa victoriosa

_No sé qué sacas con hacerme todo este tipo de preguntas incomodas

_Near lamento informarte que si estás enamorado de Linda ¡que emoción! – Pronuncio abril abrazándolo fuertemente

_¡Felicidades near! Haz dado un gran paso, siempre supe que no eras una roca sin emociones como demuestras ser siempre y como todos te consideran, tienes sentimientos y esto lo ha demostrado – Pronunciaba abril apretujándolo cada vez mas

_¿Yo enamorado? ¿En verdad la Feniletilamina, dopamina, norepinefrina y oxiticina están trabajando en mi cerebro generándome respuestas sentimentales? – Pensaba near

_¿Y bien que piensas hacer? – Pronuncio abril soltando a near

_. En ese momento suena la campana de la hora del almuerzo….

_Uf (Suspiro) nunca había sentido tanto alivio al escuchar aquella campanada – Pensó near mientras lentamente se colocaba de pie y recolectaba sus cartas

_Esta conversación no ha acabado – Pronuncio abril cerrando un ojo

_Nos vemos – Pronuncio near mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el gran comedor

_¡Near el amor lo conquista todo! – Gritaba abril

_.. Near no se volteó a verla y aquellas miradas de todos los testigos lo estaban incomodando bastante.. Se sentía fastidiado y completamente confundido..

Al llegar al gran comedor y sentarse en la última mesa pudo notar que Linda no estaba allí… Observaba detalladamente su almuerzo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos ¿En verdad estaba enamorado?¿Porque se sentía de esa manera?¿Porque le había tomado tanto peso e importancia al asunto?.. Alejo la bandeja debido a que no tenía apetito y comenzó a armar nuevamente una torre de cartas.

_¿Y tú que haces aquí en mi oficina? No me digas que te gusta el rosa – Pronuncio abril divertida

_No exactamente – Pronuncio L mientras que encorvado con ambas manos en sus bolsillos caminaba hasta la puerta

_Dejaste tus dulces en mi escritorio – Pronuncio abril

_No son míos – Pronuncio L

_Pero si tú eres el único que…. – Abril no pudo terminar debido a que L había abandonado la oficina

_Hay suficientes chucherías como para un año – Pensaba la psicóloga mientras los examinaba y luego pensó ¿Me está haciendo un regalo? Es como obvio que el dejo todo esto aquí ¿Quién más iba a ser? mmm ¿tendré un admirador? ¡No! eso es imposible ningún maestro aquí tiene mi edad.. ¡solo hay una forma de comprobarlo! – Pronuncio abril saliendo rápidamente de su oficina para dirigirse a la de Roger

.-Antes de abrir la puerta escucho las siguientes palabras: Watari por favor necesito un nuevo cargamento de todo tipo de dulces, ya se me agotaron…

_De acuerdo estoy convencida si era un regalo de él – Pensó abril paralizada desde el otro lado de la puerta

_Las horas pasaban y pasaban y ya eran exactamente las 09:00 PM solo faltaba una hora para que todos se encerraran en sus cuartos… Near vagaba por los pasillos y justo se encontró frente a frente con la puerta que daba de entrada al cuarto de Linda….

_Debería ahora mismo golpear su puerta y decirle que ya no se me acerque más y que no quiero nada que la involucre a ella – Pensaba near mientras observaba aquella puerta

_Que haces aquí – Pronuncio Melissa que se encontraba a sus espaldas

_¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el gran salón o en tu habitación jugando como siempre? – Pronuncio Mia haciendo un movimiento de cejas

_No es lo que están pensando – Pronuncio near con indiferencia

_Ven acá – Pronuncio Melissa jalándolo de sus ropas blancas arrinconándolo hacia la pared

_Sabemos que te besaste con Linda y queremos que nos expliques ahora mismo que sentiste y que sientes por ella – Pronuncio Mia

_No voy a discutir este tema con ustedes – Pronuncio near girando la vista

_Near tú y linda son como mmmm… te lo explicare de cierta forma escucha… Mello y yo nos peleamos, nos insultamos, el me evita y me mira con indiferencia todo el tiempo pero aun así hay atracción entre nosotros ¿entiendes? – Pronuncio Melissa

_Pues viéndolo desde mi perspectiva yo veo atracción de tu parte pero no de parte de él- Pronuncio near enrollando un mechón

_¡Él también se siente atraído por mí! – Pronuncio melissa con enormes ojos mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

_Ya melissa suéltalo – Pronuncio Mia

_¡Porque los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas! – Pronuncio melissa molesta cruzándose de brazos

_Ya vámonos dejémoslo solo nunca entenderá – Pronuncio Mia

_¿Sabes near? ¡Eres un pedazo de madera! ¡No vales nada y no sientes nada! no entiendo porque Linda te ama tanto ¿pero sabes? me alegro mucho que le seas indiferente porque no te la mereces, no te mereces su amor ni el amor de nadie en este mundo. Y cuando mueras todos en este lugar te recordaremos mucho menos de lo que tú nos recordaras a nosotros –Pronuncio melissa antes de darle la espalda perdiéndose por los pasillos junto con su amiga

.-Near solo levanto una ceja y dio un suspiro girando la vista hacia la puerta de Linda…

_Toc Toc Toc

_Chicas no me siento muy bien – Pronuncio Linda secándose las lágrimas

_Soy Near

_N..Ne..¿Near? – Pronuncio una pálida linda corriendo hasta la puerta

_Hola ¿podemos conversar? – Pronuncio near girando la vista mientras enrollaba un mechón

_Cla..Claro Claro pero no creo que sea correcto que conversemos aquí en mi habitación ¿te parece si vamos afuera?

_Está bien – Pronuncio near encogiéndose de hombros

Ambos caminaron hasta el patio principal sin poder evitar las burlas de todos al verlos juntos….

_Creo que debimos haber ido al patio trasero – Pronuncio Linda sonrojada como un tomate

_Descuida aquí está bien solo ignóralos – Pronuncio near con su increíble indiferencia

_Como gustes – Pronuncio Linda agachando la mirada

_Escucha Linda y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, no quiero nada que te involucre a ti, no quiero que te me acerques ni que me hables – Pronuncio near girando la vista

_¿Q…Q..Qué? po..¿porque? – Tartamudeaba linda y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer

_Uf(Suspiro) Porque me estoy sintiendo extraño frente a tu presencia, estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado

_Que cosas - Pronunciaba Linda mientras secaba sus lágrimas

_No lo sé, abril dice que son síntomas de enamoramiento pero yo no creo en esas cosas

_¿Síntomas del enamoramiento? ¡dime! Que es lo que sientes – Pronuncio una ansiosa linda con ojos de huevo frito

_No encuentro palabras necesarias para explicarlo, solo puedo decirte que es raro y que nunca me había sentido así

_¿Sientes un cosquilleo aquí? – Pronuncio Linda posando su mano en el estómago de near

_Si – Pronuncio near esta vez haciendo contacto visual

_Eso es lo que siento yo cada vez que te veo – Pronuncio Linda brindándole una sonrisa con la cara llena de lágrimas

_Vaya al parecer creo que mi cerebro si está pasando por esta etapa inventada llamada ``enamoramiento´´ - Pensaba near

_¡Oh near! Esto es un sueño para mí– Pronuncio Linda mientras lo abrazaba

_Me estoy sintiendo extraño otra vez – Pensaba near mientras era abrazado por linda… El olor de su cabello, su voz, su semblante, su increíble frescura de sonreírle a todo el mundo, todos esos detalles que algún día le fueron indiferentes comenzaron a ser agradables, se sentía seguro en sus brazos, se sentía parte de otra dimensión, todo era tan raro, tan inusual, por un lado se sentía feliz y por otro lado confundido e incapaz ante aquella situación, su corazón latía a mil y no se había percatado en que momento él había correspondido al abrazo... En ese mismo instante se percató de que se estaba dejando llevar e inmediatamente comenzó a desistir del abrazo

_Espera Linda – Pronunciaba near mientras se distanciaba levemente

_Que sucede por qué no aceptas esto que te está pasando ¿acaso es tan terrible que sientas algo por mí?

_No es eso, es solo que yo no creo en este tipo de cosas y jamás me dejaría influenciar por ello

_. Ante esta respuesta linda bajo la mirada, sus expresiones felices cambiaron inmediatamente a una combinación de rabia y frustración… Near mantenía el contacto visual esperando una merecida bofetada por parte de ella y cuando al fin pudo romper el silencio…..

_Está bien near creo que lo entiendo – Pronuncio Linda subiendo la mirada

_¿Enserio? – Pronuncio near algo sorprendido

_Sí. Entiendo que no sepas que hacer ante esta nueva experiencia y sé que llegara el día en el que sabrás que hacer y estoy dispuesta a esperarte – Pronuncio Linda dedicándole una sonrisa triste

_Gracias por comprenderlo y sobre todo no es que no te quiera es solo que…..

_Dijiste que me querías – Interrumpió una paralizada Linda

_Sí creo que lo dije – Pronuncio near con indiferencia girando la vista

_.Linda tomo de ambos hombros a near y levemente acerco sus labios a los de él dándole un cálido beso que lo hizo estremecerse por completo, las piernas le temblaban, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones que jamás en sus 18 años de vida había experimentado…..

_Oye mello acaso ¿esos no son Linda y near? – Pronuncio matt subiendo sus googles

_Si son ellos – Pronuncio mello girando la vista desinteresadamente

_¡ ¡ Son ellos ! ! – Pronuncio mello nuevamente y esta vez escupiendo todo el chocolate en la cara de su mejor amigo

_Ay pero qué asco – Pronuncio matt mientras se limpiaba el chocolate escupido

_¡Perro tú te das cuenta de lo que está pasando! – Pronuncio mello con increíbles ojos

_Si se están besando ¿y qué? Me has visto con Mia cientos de veces – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_¡Pero ese que tú estás viendo ahí no es cualquier personaje pedazo de idiota! No puedo creerlo – Pronunciaba mello observando boquiabierto aquella escena

_¿Crees que Linda lo haya hechizado? – Pronuncio matt

_ No sé qué pensar – Pronunciaba mello paralizado.. es que.. ¿Near?.. La bola de algodón, el robot sin emociones, el chico que jamás cambiaba la expresión de su rostro estaba en pleno patio principal besándose con la chica que rechazo toda su vida? Era para no creerlo

_Esto tengo que restregárselo en la cara – Pronuncio mello colocándose de pie

_A dónde vas

_Pues a burlarme de ellos

_No es mala idea – Pronuncio matt con una sonrisa burlona haciendo un movimiento de cejas

_Lo lamento – Pronuncio Linda apenada una vez separados

_Está bien no te disculpes – Pronuncio near con una combinación de facciones en su rostro que nunca nadie había visto

_¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido – Pronuncio Linda levantando una mano para acariciarlo pero este la detuvo

_Olvida todo lo que dije anteriormente… continuemos en contacto es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora – Pronuncio near girando la vista mientras que su rostro vacío volvía a la normalidad

_Está bien near podemos ir con calma – Pronuncio Linda sonriente

_Bien – Pronuncio near antes de darle la espalda

_¡A donde crees que vas bola de algodón no creas que no te vimos! – Pronuncio mello en alto llegando hasta ellos

_Linda y near son novios, Linda y near son novios – Se burlaba matt

_¡Linda y near son novios! – Se burlaban el resto de los testigos

_. Near continuó caminando ignorándolos por completo mientras que linda los ignoraba también inconscientemente debido a que estaba en su mundo de fantasías observando mientras su amado se marchaba lentamente…

_Oye mello creo que algo le ocurre a linda, esta como inconsciente – Pronunciaba matt mientras le hacía señas con las manos

_Luego la molestaremos, ahora iré allí dentro a burlarme del ``muñequito de nieve´´ - Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez malvada

_Chicos – Pronuncio Linda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía de puntillas (debido a que era más baja que ellos) para darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos

_¿Eh? – Pronunciaron ambos confundidos compartiendo miradas debido a que Linda nunca en los años de convivencia se había comportado cariñosa con ellos

_¿No es maravilloso el amor? – Pronuncio Linda suspirada

_Pues si creo que si – Pronuncio matt encogiéndose de hombros

_Patrañas – Pronuncio mello desenvolviendo una nueva barra de chocolate

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Wooow cuanto amor por parte de los sucesores! ¿no creen? Y no tan solamente de los sucesores sino también de … Ustedes saben :D **

**Pido disculpas por mi retraso y sobre todo agradecerles por todos sus reviews de verdad son muy lindos :D  
Si he cometido errores o tienen algunas quejas por favor háganmelas saber para remediarlo..  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo :D :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya era otro día en aquella casa y para felicidad de todos era sábado ¡el día más esperado por todos! Eran aproximadamente las 08:00 AM y todos se encontraban en sus cuartos durmiendo.**

_Toc Toc Toc

_. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente….

_Sabía que vendrías, adelante pasa

_. Por fin después de años ambos personajes volvieron a verse las caras

_Beyond Birthday – Pronuncio L

_Elle Lawliet – Pronuncio B.B

Durante 1 minuto los personajes compartieron miradas examinándose detalladamente

_Por favor dejemos de espiarnos – Pronuncio L

_Pero que afortunado soy al tener al mejor detective del mundo en mi humilde sótano – Pronuncio B.B irónicamente haciendo una reverencia

_ Por favor vayamos directo al grano. Sé que planeas algo y que no tienes intenciones de volver a ser mi sucesor

_Sabía que lo supondrías… ¿y bien?

_Aun así te daré la oportunidad de volver a serlo aunque esas no sean tus intenciones, puedes volver a tu antigua habitación y adaptarte al sistema

_.B.B no respondió solo dejo escapar una sonrisa macabra

_Tengo la certeza de que tienes la madurez suficiente para debatir con la inteligencia y no con tus instintos criminales

_Por supuesto, te demostrare que soy superior a ti

_El duelo comienza – Pronuncio L antes de salir por la puerta

_.Minutos después….

_Atención a todas las figuras autoritarias favor de presentarse en el salón de reuniones en 5 minutos – Pronuncio Roger por alto parlante

_L ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Pregunto Roger

_Seguro – Pronuncio L

_.Minutos después en el salón de reuniones…..

_¿Ya están todos? – Pregunto L entrando a aquel salón

_Solo faltaría la Psicóloga abril – Pronuncio Roger sentando en la cabecera de la mesa

_Ya estoy aquí – Pronuncio abril desde la puerta toda despeinada con su pijama de ositos y unas pantuflas de monitos

_¡Pero como se presenta a una reunión de trabajo en esa facha! – Reclamo Roger

_Mis disculpas a todos pero es sábado y es muy temprano como para arreglarse – Pronuncio atontada debido al sueño sentándose en una silla

_Igual te vez bonita – Pronuncio L

_Uhhhhhhhh – Comenzaron a mofarse el resto de las figuras autoritarias como: maestros, cocineras, enfermeras, auxiliares de aseo, etc.

_Ya por favor pongámonos serios – Pronuncio Roger

_ Bien están aquí porque quiero informarles que hoy anunciare mi llegada a los sucesores y también ponerlos al día a ustedes con la incorporación de beyond birthday – Pronuncio L

_**¡¿**Queeeeeeeeee**!?** – Pronunciaron todos

_Por favor les pido a todos que conserven la calma, no hay porque gritar ni alarmarse – Pronunciaba L mientras se echaba grandes cantidades de pastel a la boca

_¡Pero L como quieres que reaccionemos! B.B es un sucesor totalmente agresivo y violento que no controla sus arranques – Pronuncio un maestro

_Estará con terapias intensivas que por cierto, abril tú tendrás que encargarte de eso – Pronuncio L

_Lo acepto es mi trabajo pero no estoy de acuerdo con su integración al menos que lleve a cabo una sesiones realizadas – Pronuncio abril

_¿Recuerdan todos que se les hablo de que B.B planeaba algo? pues bien, lo encaré de frente y le hice saber que ya estaba enterado de aquello. Debatiremos con la inteligencia, no hay de qué preocuparse, además yo estaré a cargo de este nuevo caso y no me moveré de aquí hasta que ya esté resuelto – Pronuncio L mientras saboreaba una rosquilla

_¿Todos de acuerdo? – Pregunto Roger

_De acuerdo – Afirmaron todos

_¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? – Pregunto abril

_Adelante

_Debido a que anunciaras tu llegada ¿Qué les parecería una fiesta de bienvenida?

_Por mi está bien – Pronuncio L

_¿Todos de acuerdo? – Pregunto esta vez abril

_Si – Afirmaron todos

_Bien entonces quedamos en eso pueden retirarse – Pronuncio L colocándose de pie

**El desayuno era a las 10:00 AM los sábados y domingos por lo cual muchos preferían pasar de él e ir directamente hasta el almuerzo. L prefirió anunciar su llegada a una hora que todo el pelotón estuviese despierto.**

**El reloj marcaba y marcaba las horas y ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde**

_Atención a todos los Sucesores y figuras autoritarias diríjanse ahora mismo al patio principal – Pronuncio Roger por el alto parlante que estaba situado en su oficina el cual podía oírse por todo el orfanato, hasta en las habitaciones

_Que molesto, primero nos despiertan a todos en la mañana porque ellos tenían reunión y ahora nos impiden jugar – Pronunciaba matt agitado debido al cansancio ya que se encontraba junto con mello y otros chicos echando un partido

_Quiero que le quede claro al otro equipo que nosotros ganamos – Pronuncio mello con el balón en mano

_Empatamos mello ¿lo recuerdas? – Pronuncio matt

_¡Cállate matt!

_Tú perro fiel lo ha dicho – Pronuncio el líder del equipo contrario

_Solo yo me puedo dirigir a él con el seudónimo de perro – Pronuncio mello estando frente a frente

_Oh está bien entonces me puedo dirigir a él con el seudónimo de ¿cachorrito?

_¿Te estas burlando?

_Chicos – Pronuncio un temeroso matt

_Ja y que si así fuese

_¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? No me provoques o tendrás problemas – Pronuncio mello arrojando lejos el balón

_Uh mira como tiemblo

_¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – Aclamaba el resto (excepto matt)

_Si el público lo pide – Pronuncio aquel sucesor encogiéndose de hombros dándole un empujón a mello

_.La rabia rápidamente se apodero de sus facciones y como defensa ante el empujón atacó con una patada en la entrepierna

_¡Mierda! – Se quejo

_.Mello solo dejo escapar una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una barra de chocolate

_.Pero el líder del otro equipo no se iba a quedar tan campante a pesar de que su oponente tenía mucha más fuerza y era mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba…. La barra de chocolate voló a mil kilómetros mientras ambos se sostenían de los hombros hasta que por fin cayeron al piso… no pudieron ponerse de pie debido a que una fuerza los levanto rápidamente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se trataba nada más ni nada menos que….

**¡****¡****¡****¡**** ¡ L ! ! ! ! ! ! !** – Pronunciaron todos con ojos saltones

_ Haber porque estaban peleando – Pregunto L calmadamente con ambas manos en sus bolsillos

_. Todos estaban boquiabiertos sin poder creer que tenían a su mismísimo héroe frente a sus ojos sintiendo la necesidad de pellizcarse para asegurarse que no fuese una broma de su imaginación o algún sueño.. A excepción de matt que si admiraba a L, pero no a tal extremo como su mejor amigo

_Estábamos jugando y surgió un mal entendido – Pronuncio matt

_Ya veo esto se quedara entre nosotros pero recuerden pelear nunca soluciona nada es mejor aclarar las cosas – Pronunciaba L

_**L** pero.. pero… ¡pero que estás haciendo aquí! – Pronuncio mello impactado

_Digamos que estoy a cargo de un caso importante

_Última llamada a los sucesores favor de presentarse en el patio principal – Pronunciaba Roger por alto parlante

_ Nos veremos después – Pronuncio L abandonando el patio trasero

_No puedo creerlo ¡estoy atónico matt! ¡L! compartiendo el mismo techo que yo – Pronunciaba mello emocionado

_Hazle un queque – Susurro matt divertido

_¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto mello sin escuchar lo anterior pobre de matt si así hubiese sido

_No nada que vayamos al patio principal – Improviso

_.Minutos después en el patio principal

_Primero que todo quiero desearles un muy buen día sábado. Ahora quisiera anunciarles mis estimados sucesores que hoy se incorpora alguien muy importante y querido por todos nosotros ¡L bienvenido! – Pronuncio Roger aplaudiendo

.- Al ver su persona los sucesores no dudaron en aplaudir y gritar emocionadamente generándose un bullicio total mientras que near, estaba bastante sorprendido pero permaneció inmóvil y en silencio desde el fondo de la multitud

_Gracias. Quisiera informarles que estoy aquí debido a que ha surgido un nuevo caso para mí que por cierto es información confidencial, espero que mi llegada no los distraiga en sus estudios y quehaceres, yo aún debo continuar con mi trabajo estando aquí y no puedo asegurarlo cien por ciento pero tratare de dedicarles un poco de tiempo.

_Bien sucesores la siguiente noticia es que debido a la llegada de L ¡haremos una fiesta de bienvenida! La fiesta será a las 07:00 en el gran salón donde celebramos todas las festividades así que jóvenes sacudan sus trajes y chicas sacudan sus vestidos, eso es todo pueden retirarse – Pronuncio Roger alejándose junto con L y Watari

_Bien chicas solo tenemos unas horas para ponernos hermosas asique ¡manos a la obra! –Pronuncio Mia

_Me insultas yo siempre me veo hermosa – Pronuncio Melissa segura de sí misma

_Te tiene bien engañada el espejo – Se burló mello a unos pocos metros

_¿Estas espiando nuestras conversaciones? – Pronuncio Mia

_Si como no, como si no tuviese nada más importante que hacer que escuchar las estupideces que dicen – Pronuncio mello

_Ay vamos mello sé que te vuelvo loquito admítelo de una vez – Pronuncio melissa acercándosele brevemente mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma coqueta

_En tu imaginación – Pronuncio mello cruzándose de brazos

_Prométeme que esta noche te pondrás muy guapo – Pronuncio mia abrazando a matt

_Hare lo que pueda y en mi caso no puedo pedirte que te pongas más bonita ya cruzaste los limites – Pronuciaba matt mientras la abrazaba de la cintura

_Ay matt – Pronunciaba mia sonrojada

_Mi castañita hermosa – Pronunciaba matt mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja

_Jajaja ¡basta! me haces cosquillas

_Pero que lindos – Pronunciaba Linda sonriendo

_ Si me necesitan estaré por allá… vomitando – Pronuncio mello irónicamente antes de alejarse

_¡Vamos a nuestro salón secreto! – Pronuncio Mia

_¡Vamos! – Pronuncio matt ansioso tomándola de la mano

_¿Salón secreto? ¿Qué harán ahí? – Pronuncio Linda dudosa

_Oh créeme no querrás saberlo – Pronuncio Melissa

_¡Adiós chicas nos vemos después! – Pronuncio Mia mientras se alejaba rápidamente

_Toc Toc Toc

_Adelante

_Hola – Pronuncio L

_Que haces aquí – Pregunto abril

_Supuse que estarías molesta por permitir que B.B vuelva a ser mi sucesor

_¿Y porque debería molestarme eso?

_Por el daño que te causó cuando lo evaluaste la primera vez

_L esta conversación no tiene sentido – Pronuncio acercándosele

_Si lo tiene. Vengo a darte una explicación convincente por lo cual permití nuevamente que se incorporara, no creas que no me importo lo que te hizo

_Está bien L ya no digas nada más. Sé que es la única alternativa para averiguar que planea

_Lo ves… Estas molesta

_No lo estoy – Pronuncio girando la vista

_Si lo estas

_No lo estoy

_Si lo estas

_¡Que no lo estoy! – Pronuncio en alto teniendo sus rostros frente a frente a pocos centímetros

_L en ese momento enfocaba sus enormes pupilas en su rostro mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca

_L…. – Pronuncio abril que fue interrumpida por este que le tapó la boca con el dedo índice

_Escucha, sé que estas asustada, sé que tienes miedo de volverlo a evaluar y te entiendo. Pero no estás sola, yo no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño

_Es…Es.. Está bien – Tartamudeo nerviosa mientras observaba el piso… estaba bastante sonrojada y su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a acelerarse

_Podrías ¿mirarme por favor? – Pronuncio L

_. Abril subió la vista.. ambos haciendo contacto visual, estaban tan pero tan cerca, no era necesario que hablaran las miradas lo decían todo

_Oye loquera me acompañarías a…. – Mello fue interrumpido por aquella escena, no dijo nada, no insinuó nada, solo retrocedió tres pasos y cerro suavemente la puerta

_Mierda – Susurro abril

_¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto L

_Ya L ¡apártate! – Pronuncio dándole un empujón

_A dónde vas – Pregunto tan calmado como siempre

_Pues a darle una explicación ¿no crees?

_No creo que sea necesario

_Oh si créeme que es bastante necesario – Pronuncio abriendo la puerta

_Abril – Pronuncio tomándola del brazo

_¡Suéltame L!

_Quiero decirte algo

_¡Dímelo después! Adiós – Pronuncio la psicóloga abandonando rápidamente su oficina

_. Mello caminaba por los pasillos mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza ¿abril y L? no enserio ¡¿abril y L?! Bien quizá no hagan mala pareja pero L es un importantísimo detective, el mejor de todos, como rayos podía estar predecible ante algo tan estúpido como ``el amor´´ ósea que asco…

_.De repente unos ruiditos en un salón de clases le interrumpieron sus pensamientos

_¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con una escena mucho ¡PEOR! de la que había visto anteriormente

_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritaron matt y mia al unísono

_Oh cielos – Pronuncio mello con muecas en su rostro

_¡Como te atreves a espiarnos! – Pronuncio Mia molesta

_¡No los estoy espiando! Solo sentí ruido y entre – Pronuncio a la defensiva

_Okey este es oficialmente el momento más incómodo de mi joven vida – Pronuncio matt

_Así que usan el salón de clases de historia para hacer.. hacer… este tipo de cosas – Pronuncio mello girando la vista con muecas de asco

_¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto Mia molesta y totalmente avergonzada

_Yo… no sabía que decir e inmediatamente improviso – Yo cerrare la puerta y fingiré que no vi esta escena perturbadora… Oh cielos – Pronuncio mello con una combinación de muecas en su rostro cerrando la puerta

_Pero qué demonios acaso ¿todos se habían puesto en campaña para desarrollar su vida amorosa? Quizá ya es hora que me busque una novia… ¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo! – Pensaba

_¡Mello! – Grito abril a unos metros de distancia corriendo rápidamente hasta su paradero

_Lo que faltaba – Pensó mello

_Cariño escucha puedo explicarlo – Pronuncio abril

_¿Así? Explícame esto… ¿qué carajo hacia la psicóloga de mi institución a punto de besarse con el mejor detective del mundo?

_¡Pero qué cosas dices! No íbamos a besarnos – Pronuncio molesta

_¿Entonces?

_Solo estábamos conversando

_¿Y siempre cuando conversan se miran como si se fuesen a comer las caras? – Pronuncio mello irónico

_Ya basta – Pronuncio algo irritada

_Dime la verdad ¿te las traes con L?

_¡No! Por supuesto que no – Pronuncio cruzándose de brazos

_Bueno está bien digamos que no te las traes pero ¿él te gusta? ¿te gusta L?

_T…Tal vez – Susurro bajando la mirada

_No te escuche – Pronuncio mello apuntando a su oreja

_Que tal…tal vez solo un poquito – Pronuncio abril con rubor en sus mejillas

_Uhhh estas roja como un tomate – Pronuncio mello divertido mientras apretaba suavemente una de sus mejillas

_¿Terminaste de burlarte?

_De acuerdo ya me podre burlar de ti más tarde, ahora necesito que me acompañes afuera a comprar chocolates, las máquinas de dulces están agotadas y no llegaran hasta mañana y no puedo esperar

_Está bien pero tiene que ser rápido porque la fiesta será en unas horas y aun no se que me pondré

_¿Quieres verte bonita para L verdad? – Pronuncio mello divertido haciendo un movimiento de cejas, le encantaba molestarla

_Si te digo que si ¿dejaras de molestarme? – Pronuncio molesta

_Ya no te enojes ven acá – Pronuncio mello abrazándola de un hombro dándole un beso en la frente

_¿Dónde está matt?

_Muy ocupado con su novia – Pronuncio con muecas desagradables

_De acuerdo ve a tu habitación a buscar el dinero para los chocolates mientras que yo voy a avisarle a Roger que te acompañare – Pronuncio abril

_De acuerdo – Pronuncio mello perdiéndose por los pasillos

Mientras tanto…

_Roger necesito que te cerciores si B.B ya está instalado en su antigua habitación – Dio la orden L mientras armaba una torre de cubos de azúcar

_¿Mas café? – Pregunto Watari

_Si por favor

_Toc Toc Toc

_Adelante – Pronuncio Roger

_Roger lamento molestarte pero…. – Fue interrumpida al ver que L estaba allí sentado con ambas rodillas arriba consumiendo dulces como de costumbre

_¿En que la puedo ayudar? – Pregunto Roger

_.La mirada de L la estaba incomodando bastante en especial si hace una media hora atrás estuvieron a punto de besarse, asique inmediatamente improviso - ¿Vas de salida?

_Si ¿Por qué?

_Perfecto, entonces te lo diré afuera – Pronuncio abril

Mientras tanto….

_Matt pero que sorpresa pensaba que estabas muy ocupado con tu noviecita – Pronuncio mello irónico

_Lamento que hayas visto eso – Pronuncio matt recostado mientras apretaba botones de su videojuego

_De acuerdo te perdono que me hayas traumatizado de por vida – Pronunciaba mello mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero negra

_A dónde vas

_A comprar chocolates con la loquera

_¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

_No le aviso a Roger que tú también irías pero que más da – Pronuncio mello encogiéndose de hombros

Mientras tanto…..

_Cual vestido creen que le gustaría más a near ¿el blanco o el azul? – Pronuncio Linda mientras sostenía ambos vestidos

_Blanco – Respondieron melissa y mia al unísono

_¿Que piensan de L? me pareció bastante guapo – Pronuncio Melissa

_Quien imaginaria que tendría esa pinta, me lo imaginaba un ancianito como Roger –Pronuncio Mia

_Jajajaja si yo también – Reía melissa

_Chicas vuelvo enseguida - Pronuncio Linda aproximándose a la puerta

_A dónde vas tenemos que planear con que peinado iremos – Pronuncio Mia

_Volveré enseguida – Pronuncio Linda marchándose rápidamente

_Matt cariño no te había visto en todo el día – Pronuncio abril

_Hola abriLLLLLLLLLLL – Pronuncio matt divertido recalcando la letra **L**

_No puede ser ¡mello idiota! – Pronuncio abril molesta

_Ay vamos no es para tanto me iba a enterar de todas formas ¿no? – Pronuncio matt

_Matt vendrá con nosotros – Pronuncio mello

_De acuerdo vamos tengo mi auto estacionado afuera– Pronuncio abril

_Así que tú y L emmmm – Pronuncio matt mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada

_Cállate – Pronuncio fastidiada

Mientras tanto Linda se encontraba escondida en la puerta del salón principal observando a near armar torres de cartas y jugando con sus centenas de robots, no sabía si hablarle, sentía que estaba invadiendo su espacio pero no pudo contenerse, tenía que observarlo…

_Linda sé que llevas espiándome aproximadamente 10 minutos – Pronuncio near mientras sostenía un robot en sus manos observándolo detalladamente

_Como te diste cuenta – Pronuncio avergonzada aproximándose hacia el

_Siempre he sabido que me espías solo que hoy decidí romper el silencio – Pronuncio near indiferente

_Y ¿te molestaría que me sentara junto a ti? – Pregunto nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior

_No por supuesto que no – Pronuncio sin darle importancia

_Puedo ayudarte a armar la torre de cartas si quieres– Pregunto bajando inmediatamente la mirada

_Como gustes – Fue su corta respuesta

_Uf (Suspiro) ¡Porque es tan lindo! – Pensaba linda con unas ganas incontrolables de agarrarlo a besos

_Me siento extraño – Pensaba near sin dirigirle la mirada

Mientras tanto en el Supermercado…..

_Wow estoy en el paraíso– Pronuncio matt totalmente hipnotizado en el sector de videojuegos

_Iré a buscar mis barras de chocolate – Pronuncio mello

_Y yo iré a comprar cigarrillos – Pronuncio abril

_Ya di vuelta este, también di vuelta este, este también y este – Contaba matt videojuego por videojuego

Mientras tanto en Wammy House

_B.B se encuentra en su antigua habitación completamente instalado y con su infaltable refrigerador de mermeladas – Pronuncio Roger

_Gracias Roger – Pronuncio L

_¿Mas café? – Pregunto Watari

_No puedo seguir con esto – Pronuncio L colocándose de pie

_A que te refieres – Pregunto Roger

_A mi trabajo. Estoy totalmente desconcentrado saldré a tomar un poco de aire – Pronuncio L abriendo la puerta

_¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Roger algo preocupado

_Si estoy bien, daré una vuelta por el orfanato vuelvo más tarde – Pronuncio L antes de cerrar la puerta

_ Watari ¿tú sabes que le pasa? – Pregunto Roger

_Lo he notado bastante distraído desde que llegamos a este lugar – Pronuncio Watari

_¿Por qué será? – Pensaban ambos

_Bien near esta es la última carta ¡aquí va! – Pronuncio Linda estirándose un poco para poder alcanzar la cima

_.Near observo sin mover un solo dedo mientras su torre de cartas se desarmaba por completo que por cierto se lo esperó desde que la castaña le ofreció su ayuda

_Lo siento – Pronuncio Linda apenada bajando la mirada

_No importa – Pronuncio near sin interés girando la vista

_¡Ya no lo resisto más! – Pronuncio Linda en alto golpeando con ambos puños el piso de madera

_.Near no respondió nada solo la observo y levanto una ceja

_¡Ven acá! – Pronuncio linda jalándolo bruscamente de su camisa blanca acercándolo a su rostro dándole un largo y cálido beso

_Mientras tanto…..

_Aquí estas te estaba buscando – Pronuncio abril

_Ya pague todo larguémonos ya – Pronuncio mello con una enorme bolsa repleta de barras de chocolate

_Espera ¿y matt?

_En el paraíso – Pronuncio irónico

_Disculpes señores – Pronuncio un Guardia de seguridad junto con dos colegas mas

_¿Se les ofrece algo? – Pregunto abril

_Sí. Se nos avisó por radio que este chiquillo estaba robando barras de chocolate – Pronuncio el guardia de seguridad

_Aquí están sus chocolates – Pronuncio abril apuntando la bolsa

_Y aquí está el recibo imbéciles – Pronuncio mello

_Aun así debemos revisarte – Pronuncio el guardia

_Váyanse al carajo – Pronuncio mello

_ Escuchen aquí hay un tremendo mal entendido – Pronuncio abril tratando de calmar la situación

_.Los guardias de seguridad agarraron a mello mientras que este se desistía forcejeando y pegando patadas, le sacudieron los bolsillos de sus jeans dejando al descubierto unas cuantas barras de chocolate ganándose esta escena miradas de millones de testigos

_¡Mello! – Pronuncio abril molesta

_Son 100% cacao ¿sabes cuánto valen? – Pronuncio mello

_Acompáñenos señores quedan detenidos – Pronuncio aquel Guardia

_**¡**Queeeeeee**!** – Pronunciaron ambos

_Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio

Mientras tanto….

_Lo siento lo siento no pude contenerme – Pronuncio Linda colocándose rápidamente de pie

_No te disculpes – Pronuncio near girando la vista enrollándose un mechón mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

_Pueees… ¡me voy! – Improviso Linda

_Espera Linda – Pronuncio near

_S..S…¿Si? – Tartamudeo nerviosa dando media vuelta

_Hazlo de nuevo – Pronuncio near mientras que inmediatamente pensó ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_Que…¿Qué haz … haz…. ¿Qué haz dicho? – Pregunto Linda paralizada

_Hazlo de nuevo – Pronuncio esta vez colocándose de pie

_. Los ojos de linda rodaron y **¡**Paf**! **calló al suelo desmayada

_Oh vaya – Pronuncio near con indiferencia girando la vista mientras se retorcía un mechón

Mientras tanto en la Comisaria Policial….

_No puedo creer que este detenida – Pronuncio abril con esposas en sus manos

_De que te quejas yo fui el que robo todo a ti te dejaran ir – Pronuncio mello igualmente esposado

_Díganme sus nombres – Pronuncio un policía sentado en su escritorio mientras que estos estaban sentados unos metros en frente

_Enriqueta McCartney – Pronuncio abril

_Lucas Thompson – Pronuncio mello

_Los distraeré tú intenta escapar –Susurro abril

_No. escapamos los dos o ninguno – Susurro mello

_¡Ya sé! Le enviare un mensaje a matt para que venga a distraerlos y así nosotros podremos escapar

_Apresúrate – Susurro mello

_No me presiones estoy esposada me costara el doble

_¡Oigan! Permanezcan en silencio – Les llamo la atención el policía

_Nos dejaran ir o que - Pregunto mello

_Primero baja los pies del mesón y segundo los guardias de seguridad del supermercado están hablando con el oficial a cargo

_Mensaje enviado – Susurro abril

15 minutos después….

_¡Chicos! – Pronuncio un sudoroso y agotado matt desde la puerta de entrada

_Oiga Oiga quién demonios es usted no puede entrar – Pronuncio el policía

_Señor policía tengo algo muy importante que decirle – Pronuncio matt

_¿Acaso usted conoce a estos jóvenes? – Pregunto

_¿Yo? No por supuesto que no nunca los había visto en mi vida – Improviso

_¿En que lo puedo ayudar? Dígamelo rápido no puede estar usted aquí – Pronuncio el policía

_Pues es una historia bastante conmovedora.. todo empezó cuando yo era un niño –Pronuncio matt aparentando desilusión

_Cuando comenzaremos a correr – Susurro abril

_Que tal…. ¡ahora! – Pronuncio mello corriendo rápidamente junto con la psicóloga

_¡Los detenidos están escapando! – Pronuncio el policía

_Señor policía por favor ¡escúcheme! Esta es la mejor parte – Pronunciaba matt jalándole la camiseta

_¡Pero los detenidos…..!

_Y entonces lo vuelvo a oír… conejo tonto trix es solo para niños – Pronunciaba matt aparentando estar triste

_¡Donde demonios estacionaste el auto! – Pronunciaba mello mientras corría

_A unos metros más allá – Pronuncio abril corriendo con todas sus fuerzas que por cierto mello llevaba la delantera

_¡Demonios! ¡Mis chocolates! como los pude olvidar – Pronunciaba mello

_¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora! – Pronunciaba abril

_¡Veo el auto! ¡veo el auto! – Pronunciaba mello

_¡Mis llaves! ¡Donde están mis llaves! – Pronunciaba abril agitada

_¡Rápido saca las malditas llaves!

_¡Eso intento las esposas me están lastimando! – Pronunciaba abril revisando sus bolsillos con gran dificultad

_¡Rápido!

_¡Aquí están!

_¡Abre el maldito auto!

_Ya está ¡sube! – Pronuncio abril

_¡Arranca Arranca! – Pronunciaba mello

_¡No puedo conducir con las esposas!

_¡Mierda! ¡Lo que faltaba! – Pronuncio mello dándose intencionalmente un cabezazo

_Atención a los policías los detenidos escaparon repito los detenidos escaparon – Hablaba el policía por radio

_Fin de la historia – Pronuncio matt

_Mira niño esto es tú culpa así que te sentaras y responderás cada una de las preguntas

_Uh mire la hora ya tengo que irme – Pronuncio matt retrocediendo hasta la puerta

_¡Atrápenlo! – Dio la orden el policía

_¡Auxilioooooooo! – Gritaba matt mientras corría y desesperadamente sacaba el teléfono celular de su bolsillo

_El teléfono está sonando ¡es matt! – Pronuncio abril

_¡Pues contesta!

_¡No puedo!

_¡Trae acá! – Pronuncio mello quitándole bruscamente el celular apretando el botón de alta voz

_¡Matt! – Pronunciaron ambos al unísono

_¡Me persiguen los policías! ¡Me persiguen los policías! – Pronunciaba matt

_Estoy con la loquera en el auto ¡apresúrate! – Pronuncio mello

_Te subes en la parte delantera ¡tú conducirás! – Pronuncio abril

_¡Veo el auto a unos pocos metros!

_¡Apresúrateeeee! – Pronunciaron ambos

_Diosito por favor perdóname por todas mis faltas y sobre todo no permitas que los policías me atrapen – Rezaba matt

_¡Al suelo con las manos arriba! – Pronunciaban los policías corriendo detrás

_¡Socorroooooo!

_¿Crees que lo logre? – Pronuncio abril nerviosa

_No lo sé – Pronuncio mello algo preocupado

_¡Ya estoy aquí! – Pronuncio matt entrando al auto echándolo a correr rápidamente

_Uf (Suspiraron los tres aliviadamente)

_¡Acelera más rápido! – Pronunciaba abril

_Descuida ya los perdimos – Pronuncio matt mirando por el espejo retrovisor

_Demonios mis chocolates – Pronuncio mello ganándose miradas asesinas de parte de abril y su mejor amigo

_¿Quieres olvidar tus malditos chocolates? por tu culpa casi… Dios ¡Soy tan estúpida! Tengo en mi oficina un cajón lleno de dulces incluyendo barras de chocolate – Pronuncio abril

_Desde cuando eres adicta al dulce – Pronuncio mello

_Ah pues fue un regalo de…..

_¿De? – Pronunciaron mello y matt al unísono

_Olvídenlo

_Uhhh esto me huele a que fue un regalo de L – Pronuncio matt observándola por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa burlona

_Uyyyy – Se burlaban mello y matt

_Idiotas – Pronuncio abril

Mientras tanto en Wammy House…

_¿Eh? Que hago aquí en la enfermería – Pronuncio linda media atontada recostada sobre una camilla

_Te desmayaste – Pronuncio near que estaba sentado a su lado

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

_45 minutos aproximadamente – Respondió near enrollando un mechón

_¿Llevo 45 minutos desmayada? – Pronuncio Linda asustada

_Pues te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza por lo cual te dieron un relajante muscular que calmara la hinchazón teniendo como efecto secundario la conciliación del sueño – Pronuncio near con indiferencia demostrando importarle la nada misma la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña

_Y…Y… Y tú estuviste acompañándome todo este tiempo – Pregunto Linda tratando de levantarse con dificultad

_Recuéstate – Pronuncio near

_¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – Pregunto Linda con ojos vidriosos

_Iré a traerte más hielo – Pronuncio colocándose lentamente de pie

_No espera – Pronuncio linda agarrándole el brazo

_.Near se volteó observándola con su mirada vacía

_Quédate conmigo – Pronuncio Linda

_De acuerdo – Pronuncio near indiferente mientras era invadido por un caluroso rubor

_Y ¿Por qué me desmaye?

_¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?

_Enserio

_Ah… Pues…. no lo sé solo caíste al piso – Pronuncio indiferente

_Y como me trajiste hasta aquí

_Te cargué en mis brazos por cierto eres muy liviana de peso – Pronuncio near girando la vista

_Me..Me cargaste – Pronuncio Linda emocionada posando ambas manos en su pecho

_.Near solo bajo la mirada

_Te estas sintiendo extraño ¿verdad? – Pronuncio Linda sonriente

_Si – Pronuncio near levantando la vista

_.Near comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente…..

_Como está la paciente – Pronuncio la enfermera entrando al cuarto interrumpiendo ese sagrado momento

_¡Diablos! Pensaba linda e improviso – Bien estoy mucho mejor

_Debes irte. La paciente necesita descansar una hora más – Pronuncio la enfermera

_.Near se colocó lentamente de pie dispuesto a marcharse…

_¡Near espera! – Pronuncio Linda

_¿Si?

_Gracias por todo – Pronuncio Linda dedicándole una sonrisa sonrojándolo más aun

_Ni lo menciones – Pronuncio por primera vez forzando indiferencia antes de marcharse

_.

_.

_.

_.

**Holaaaaaa :D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su total agrado  
Nuevamente me disculpo por mi retraso, subiré el próximo capítulo pronto y aprovecho para AGRADECERLE a todas esas hermosas personitas que me dejan reviews de verdad ustedes me inspiran a continuar MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**Nota: Lo que estaban haciendo Matt y Mia en el salón de ciencias lo dejo a la imaginación del lector : D **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo besos y abrazos :D :D **


	15. Chapter 15

En Wammy House todo era un total despelote, todos corriendo a vareadas direcciones organizando los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida de L

_Bien ¿y ahora? como diablos nos desposaremos –Pronuncio mello

_Guardo unas herramientas de mi padre en la cajuela, por cierto, matt cariño tendrás que ayudarnos – Pronuncio abril

_¿No será peligroso hacerlo aquí afuera? Roger podría vernos –Pronuncio matt

_Descuida nadie nos vera, están todos muy ocupados preparando todo para la fiesta de esta noche –Pronuncio abril

_De acuerdo manos a la obra –Pronuncio matt

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

_Toc Toc Toc

_¿Que se te ofrece? – Pregunto la enfermera

_Vengo por la paciente que se desmayó y se golpeó en la cabeza, su nombre es linda – Pronuncio near

_Lo siento se fue hace unos minutos

_¿Se fue sola? Porque no creo que estuviese en condiciones adecuadas

_Escucha niño no es mi trabajo andar llevando mocosos hasta sus habitaciones así que para la próxima vez ven a buscar a tu noviecita a tiempo

_Ella no es mí….. – Fue interrumpido por la enfermera que le cerró la puerta en la cara

_Ya está – Pronuncio matt con las esposas en mano

_¡Al fin libre! ¡Soy libreeeeeee! –Gritaba abril dando saltos

_Estás loca ¿lo sabias? –Pronuncio mello

_Vamos mello grita y salta conmigo –Pronunciaba mientras lo tomaba de las manos

_Ya suéltame –Pronuncio fastidiado

_Abril yo quiero saltar y gritar contigo – Pronuncio matt

_Esta bien a la cuenta de tres gritaremos libertad ¿listo?

_1, 2, 3… ¡Libertaaaaaaaaaad!

_¡Quieren callarse los dos!

_Ay vamos cariño anímate, grita y salta con nosotros

_Descuida esta de mal humor por la falta de cacao- Pronuncio matt

_De acuerdo cariño vamos a mi oficina allí tengo chocolates

_Al fin – Pronuncio mello

_Pero cárgame primero ¿sí? di que si

_¿Enloqueciste?

_Ay vamos cárgame – Pronunciaba divertida lanzándose sobre el rubio

_¡Bájate de mi espalda!

_¡Todos arriba de mello! –Pronuncio matt alzando los brazos

_¡Matt! – Grito mello molesto

_Jajajajaja – Reían ambos encima del amante del chocolate

_¡Quítense de encima!

_¡Arre caballito arre! - Pronunciaba matt divertido

_Caballito blanco llévame de aquí – Cantaba abril

_Suficiente –Pronuncio mello desistiéndose de ambos provocando que cayeran al suelo

_Jajajajajajaja que divertido – Continuaban riendo en el piso

_Bastardos – Pronuncio mello

Mientras tanto….

_Pongan eso en la esquina de allá, dense prisa con la decoración, los pastelillos tienen que tener trozos de frutas – Daba la orden Roger paseándose de un lado a otro

_Como va todo – Pregunto Watari entrando al salón

_Estresante – Respondió frotándose suavemente la cabeza

_¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

_No, no te preocupes ya casi terminamos por cierto ¿dónde está L?

_Muy ocupado en su trabajo

_Ya veo….¡Cuidado! – Gritó Roger que lamentablemente su grito no sirvió de nada, las cocineras resbalaron arrojando todos los preparativos

_¿No vieron el aviso de ´´precaución piso mojado´´? –Pronuncio un auxiliar de aseo

_Uf Suspiró Watari

_Esto es un desastre –Pronuncio Roger golpeándose la cara

Mientras tanto en la oficina….

_¡Estos chocolates son 100% cacao! –Pronunciaba mello con facciones de satisfacción

_Me alegra que te hayan gustado cariño – Pronuncio abril alborotándole los cabellos

_Espero que L te obsequie más – Pronuncio mello con una sonrisa burlona

_Oh si yo creo que le obsequiara muchos más – Pronuncio matt haciendo un movimiento de cejas

_Soquetes –Pronuncio abril

_ Toc Toc Toc

_¿Sí? L mi amor ¿eres tú? Adelante pasa – Pronuncio matt imitando su voz

_¡Oye! – Pronuncio molesta dándole un codazo mientras que el rubio se mordía la lengua para no estallar en risas

_¿Disculpe? – Pronuncio Roger entrando con una ceja erguida

_¡Roger!

_Jajajajajajaja – Se echaron a reír mello y matt

_Ro..Roger yo, ósea ellos, más bien nosotros, ósea… -Tartamudeaba

_Ya suficiente no diga nada más.. he venido porque necesitamos su ayuda, en el salón de las festividades todo es un desastre

_Ah pues ¿me encantaría ayudar sabes? Pero solo queda media hora para que la fiesta comience y aún tengo que ver que pondré así que…

_No necesitas arreglarte ¡ve a ayudar! – Pronuncio mello dándole un empujón

_Pe… pero….

_Por favor no se comporte como una niña, venga aquí – Pronuncio Roger mientras se la llevaba de un brazo

_Pe..pero no me alcanzara el tiempo para arreglarm…..

_Adiós abril – Se burlaba el dúo haciéndole señas

_¡Los odio! – Pronuncio antes de salir por la puerta

Mientras tanto…

_Así que eso fue lo que paso con razón tardaste tanto –Pronunciaba melissa mientras le arreglaba el pelo a linda

_Si es una hermosa pero dolorosa historia – Pronuncio linda con una pequeña sonrisa

_¡Me encantan las fiestas! Sobre todo porque siempre nos arreglamos las unas a las otras, me recuerda cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos a la peluquería y nos arreglábamos para impresionar a mello,matt y near y siempre terminaban ignorándonos o burlándose de nosotras porque quedábamos peor ¿lo recuerdan? – Pronunciaba mia mientras organizaba los productos de belleza

_Jajaja si, ¿recuerdan cuando teníamos como siete u ocho años y quería verme bonita para near y ustedes me hicieron un peinado extravagante? pues fui al salón donde siempre se encontraba jugando y le dije hola y ¿saben lo que me dijo?

_Que

_Vaya debe hacer viento allá afuera

_Jajajajajajajaja

_O recuerdan aquella vez que…

_Toc Toc Toc

_Yo abro – Pronuncio linda aproximándose a la puerta

_Hola – Pronuncio near tan indiferente como siempre

_¡Near! hola que te trae por aquí –Pronunciaba mientras tímidamente se tocaba el cabello

_Solo quería saber como te sentías

_Ah pues bien si bien gracias, ya no estoy tan mareada

_.La mirada de near se desvió hacia los retratos de la castaña colgados en la pared que tenían su imagen en ellos.. linda lo noto e improviso

_¿Estas mirando los retratos? vaya pregunta estúpida pensó

_Si son muy realistas –Pronuncio sin darle importancia

_Ah pues gracias y por cierto son bien antiguos ¿sabes?, no es que te esté retratando todo el tiempo porque, pues porque, ay cielos – Pronuncio bajando la mirada

_Claro – Pronuncio near con su mirada vacía

_Near ¿no notas algo diferente en mí?

_.El albino se le quedo viendo unos segundos con la misma mirada de siempre…

_Tienes rizos de este lado – Pronuncio señalando

_¿Te gustan? –Pronuncio linda sonriente

_No están mal adiós – Pronuncio marchándose lentamente

_Vaya respuesta – Pensó algo molesta entrando de nuevo a la habitación

El tiempo pasaba y solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la fiesta diera su inicio… En el gran salón ya estaba todo preparado y organizado y ahora todos estaban ocupados encargándose del vestuario

En cuanto a los looks de cada uno:

Lllevaba puesto sus infaltables jeans azulados con su cremallera blanca manga larga marcando la diferencia únicamente con un bléiser negro y unos cómodos zapatos formales

Mello llevaba unos jeans negros desgarrados en las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un bléiser negro omitiendo hasta en esta ocasión tan importante usar una corbata... detestaba los zapatos formales así que prefirió llevar consigo sus bototos diarios

Mattllevaba un traje negro con las mangas remangadas, una corbata roja y no tenía nada en contra de los zapatos elegantes pero prefirió usar unos cómodos tenis

Near para esta ocasión que por cierto le parecía una pérdida de tiempo aun tratándose de su mayor admirador lucía un traje blanco que le quedaba algo grande pero aun así se veía muy guapo y al igual que mello descartó la corbata.. la idea de ir descalzo se le cruzo más de dos veces pero termino resignándose llevando consigo unos mocasines cafés que destacaban su blancura

Abrilprefirió para esta ocasión cambiar su cotidiano look ondulado por un cabello completamente lacio luciendo la mitad recogido… normalmente el cabello le llegaba hasta el ombligo pero el llevarlo lacio provoco que alcanzara sus caderas… Reemplazó sus pálidos labios por un rojo furioso llevando consigo un vestido marrón que le hacía resaltar su delgada figura combinando todo esto con unos tacones negros

Lindareemplazo su cabello lacio por rizos recogiéndose la mitad dejando caer una trenza amarrada a un lazo dorado que llegaba hasta su espalda…lucía un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla, apegado al cuerpo con algo de vuelo pasando las caderas, haciendo combinación con unos tacones igualmente blancos.. Encrespo sus pestañas y ruborizo sus mejillas

Mia recogió su lacio cabello castaño claro incluyendo sus chasquillas luciendo una hermosa coleta alta dejando caer dos mechones ondulados que alcanzaban sus hombros.. Llevaba un vestido acortado y apegado al cuerpo color crema y unos tacones blanco invierno

Y en cuanto a Melissa prefirió dejar intacto su lacio cabello rubio que alcanzaba la altura de los hombros… llevaba un vestido negro acortado con un escote bastante seductor, unas medias negras desgarradas y se opuso totalmente a usar tacones, llevando consigo unas zapatillas igualmente negras

_Se solicita la presencia de todo el orfanato en el gran salón de festividades – Pronunciaba Roger por alto parlante

_¡Soy L! – Pronuncio matt divertido entrando al cuarto de la psicóloga

_Idiota que susto me diste, no vuelvas a entrar así a mi habitación

_Te dio susto que entráramos de improviso o te dio susto porque pensaste que él era L – Pronuncio mello dándole una mordida a su chocolate

_Ja ja chistositos por cierto ¡que guapos se ven!

_Tú también ¡te vez espectacular abril! –La alago matt

_Si loquera no estas mal – Pronuncio mello examinándola de pies a cabeza

_Gracias ¿nos vamos?

_Si – Asintieron ambos

La fiesta ya había comenzado.. Música agradable, buena comida, excelente decoración todo marchando a la perfección

_¡Matt mi amor! pero mira que guapo estas – Pronunciaba mia lanzándose a sus brazos

_Tú más mi castañita hermosa – Pronunciaba matt correspondiendo al abrazo

_No tú te vez más guapo

_No tú más

_Tu más

_Dios ¿tendré que escuchar esto toda la noche? – Pronuncio mello con muecas de asco

_Ay vamos cuñado mello no te apenes melissa esta por allá – Pronuncio mia guiñando un ojo

_No jodas – Pronuncio dándole una brusca mordida al chocolate

_¡Vinooo! – Pronunciaba abril corriendo hacia la mesa que contenía tragos

_Oh near ¡mi bolita de algodón! no te había visto en todo el día ¿cómo estás? –Pronunciaba abril mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

_No puedo respirar – Pronuncio near con su tono de voz monótono

_Te ves muy apuesto – Pronuncio soltándolo levemente

_Gracias – Pronuncio girando la vista enroscándose un mechón de cabello

_¿Me escuchan todos por favor? Es un honor para mí estar aquí compartiendo junto a todos ustedes, se les agradece su presencia – Pronuncio L por micrófono

_Sucesores propongo hacer un brindis por L – Pronuncio Roger alzando una copa

_¡Por L! – Asintieron todos levantando sus copas y los sucesores los vasos de ponche debido a que estaba prohibido ingerir alcohol

_Gracias – Pronuncio L

_¡A bailar sucesores! – Pronuncio Roger

_¡A bailar! – Pronunciaban todos

_Psicóloga abril – Pronuncio L por micrófono por lo que todos voltearon a verla

_.La psicóloga dio media vuelta y se encontró con una centena de ojos clavados en ella

_¿Te gustaría bailar?

_Uhhhhhhh – Pronunciaron todos

_.La fiesta fue invadida por un silencio absoluto, abril estaba paralizada y las miradas la estaban intimidando y no tuvo otra reacción que escupir todo el vino que tenía en la boca…

_Jajajajajaja – Comenzaron a reír todos

_Eso no era necesario, con un simple ´´no´´ me bastaba – Pronuncio L tan calmado como siempre

_Si L si quiero bailar contigo – Pronuncio abril

_Ahhhh ¡qué lindo! – Se burlaban todos

_¿Qué demonios? – Pensaba mello…. Sabía que se gustaban pero ¿llegar a ese extremo de sacarla a bailar delante de todos?

_Vaya – Pensaba near ya que no le cuadraba que el mejor detective del mundo desperdiciara su tiempo en tonterías como esas

_.L dejo el micrófono a un lado y se dirigió hacia ella

_Abril debo confesarte algo, ven acércate

_¿Si? – Pregunto nerviosa

_La tomo de la barbilla acercándose lentamente a su oído….

_No sé bailar – Le susurro

_Jajaja solo sígueme ¿sí? – Pronuncio sonriente mientras lo tomaba de las manos llevándolo hacia el centro de la pista de baile

_.Abril daba saltos, giros, vueltas, mientras que este le seguía con movimientos lentos y torpes

_¡Espera aquí! – Pronuncio abril alejándose rápidamente

_Está bien – Pronuncio L introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans observando al resto bailar a su alrededor

_Saca a bailar a linda – Pronuncio abril

_¿Disculpa? – Pronuncio near levantando una ceja

_Por favor ¿podrías sacar a bailar a linda?

_No

_¿Por favor?

_No

_De acuerdo – Pronuncio abril encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndose hacia su paradero

_Linda cariño ¡que hermosa estas! – Pronuncio dándole un abrazo

_¡Abril! muchas gracias igual tu – Pronuncio correspondiendo al abrazo

_¡Ven conmigo! – Pronuncio llevándosela de un brazo

_Near ella es linda, linda él es near, bien creo que ya se conocen ¡ahora bailen! – Pronuncio uniendo sus cuerpos provocando que chocaran mejilla con mejilla

_Auch – Se quejó linda tocándose la mejilla

_Adiós – Se despidió abril guiñando un ojo

_¿Te lastimaste? – Pronuncio near quitando la mano de ella para poder observar su mejilla lastimada

_Estoy bien solo fue un rozón – Pronuncio linda ruborizada

_.Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ellos, ambos haciendo contacto visual…Near tan calmado como siempre sin una sola expresión mientras que linda apretujaba su vestido y se mordía el labio inferior

_No voy a bailar contigo – Pronuncio indiferente

_Ah pues….. está bien – Pronuncio linda decepcionada

_Vaya linda esta vez te luciste, te vez muy guapa –Pronuncio un sucesor que se había acercado a ellos

_Gracias – Sonrió nerviosa

_¿Quieres bailar? – Pregunto el sucesor

_Ah pues lo siento estoy ocupada con near

_Ay vamos dime que sí, no te la puedes pasar toda la noche aburrida junto a ese blancucho

_No estoy aburrida la estoy pasando increíble así que puedes retirarte – Pronuncio molesta dándole la espalda

_Adelante baila con el –Pronuncio near

_¿Cómo? pero si estoy aquí contigo

_¿Lo vez linda? no tiene interés de estar contigo – Pronuncio el sucesor

_Por favor no te entrometas y no creas que dejare solo a near por ir a bailar contigo

_A mí me da igual si estás conmigo o no – Pronuncio near encogiéndose de hombros

_.Linda se paralizo.. para ser una persona que jamás muestra emoción alguna es bastante bipolar ósea, por un momento es un chico atento y preocupado y en otro ¿nada le importa?

_¿Vienes?- Pregunto aquel sucesor estirando la mano

_Está bien – Pronuncio linda dejándose llevar no sin antes voltear su vista hacia el albino que ni siquiera la observaba… no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta combinado con dolor, rabia, enojo, una total mezcla de sentimientos

_.Y por su parte near no sintió culpa o arrepentimiento alguno de haber lanzado a la chica a los brazos de otro, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño… ¿frustración?¿molestia? No podía describir con exactitud aquel sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento.. era muy distinto al sentimiento ´´extraño´´ que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella o la veía pasar….

_¿Te diviertes? –Pregunto abril mientras bailaba

_Si a decir verdad no sé porque la gente disfruta tanto esto a lo que le llaman ´´baile´´ no es la gran cosa, es como ejercitarse –Pronunciaba L mientras se movía de un lado a otro torpemente

_Disculpen lamento interrumpirles – Pronuncio Watari

_L hay una nueva notificación en tu computadora –Pronuncio Roger

_De acuerdo ¿me esperas un momento? o tal vez un par de horas –Pronuncio L

_Si claro que sí, anda –Pronuncio abril

_L, Watari y Roger abandonaron rápidamente el gran salón

_.El encargado de la música que por cierto era un maestro, cambio el ambiente de ´´movimiento´´ por un ambiente más calmado y romántico….

_¡Me encanta esa canción! Abrázame mi amor –Pronunciaba mia mientras apretujaba a matt

_Matt por su parte correspondió al abrazo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su videojuego destruyendo enemigos y alcanzando monedas.. subió la vista y diviso a mello a unos metros totalmente solo con su infalible barra de chocolate

_Espérame bonita ¿sí?

_A dónde vas –Pregunto mia

_A buscar a mello ¿te animas a que baile con nosotros?

_¡Claro! Y yo iré a buscar a melissa así bailamos los cuatro

_¡Buena idea!

_.2 minutos después….

_¡Suéltenme! no quiero bailar ni mucho menos permanecer abrazado a ustedes –Pronunciaba mello desistiéndose del abrazo en círculo formado por los cuatro que por cierto él estaba en medio

_Ay vamos mello anímate – Pronunciaba matt

_¡Suéltenme!

_Relájate idiota no te voy a morder –Pronuncio melissa guiñando un ojo

_¡Les digo que me suelten!

_Tres le ganan a uno en fuerza –Pronuncio matt

_Ya verás cuando todo esto acabe –Pronuncio mello amenazante obligado a resignarse mientras le daba una sonora y brusca mordida a su chocolate

_Linda nunca note lo atractiva que eres – Pronunciaba el sucesor apegándola hacia su cuerpo

_Por favor no te acerques tanto me pones incomoda – Pronunciaba linda mientras buscaba a near con la mirada

_Solo déjate llevar – Susurraba el sucesor

_.Linda dio un suspiro correspondiendo al apego… cuando la pareja que se encontraba al lado de ellos se alejó, pudo divisar a near a lo lejos con su destacable indiferencia y su monótona expresión

_¡Neaaaaaaar!

_.Las pupilas del albino se dilataron al presenciar a linda corriendo hacia él

_¡Near! – Pronuncio linda abrazándolo fuertemente

_Que sucede – Pregunto como si nada

_No me importa si te da igual estar conmigo, yo quiero estar contigo esta noche, solo abrázame ¡abrázame fuerte! –Pronunciaba apretujándolo aún más

_.Near permaneció inmóvil, la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa.. Las mariposas en el estómago no tardaron en aparecer, se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y luego correspondió al abrazo con una sola mano

_Abril por su parte estaba bien acompañada por el vino, era como la cuarta o quinta copa y ya todo comenzaba a darle vueltas…Se sirvió otra copa mientras observaba al resto, todos abrazados, música romántica ¿Dónde demonios estaba L? En fin pensaba, de todos modos iba a salir corriendo si la sacaba a bailar nuevamente… Diviso al cuarteto abrazado y mello en medio con muecas de fastidio.. giró la vista y observo a linda y near abrazados ¡ah que lindo! Dejo escapar una sonrisa satisfactoria acompañada de un suspiro y continúo bebiendo…

_.Las horas pasaban y ya casi era media noche, el ambiente romántico ya se había esfumado….

_Abril creo que deberías dejar de beber -Pronuncio matt

_Ay por favor si apenas es la tercera copa – Hablaba abril con dificultad

_Si la tercera copa del segundo round –Pronuncio matt irónico

_Dame esa copa loquera –Dio la orden mello estirando la mano

_¡No! Amo el vino es tan… tan delicioso y dulce y tentador – Balbuceaba pero aun así lograba entenderse lo que decía

_Ni siquiera puedes modular correctamente –Pronuncio matt

_De acuerdo te la quitare por las malas ¡dame eso!

_¡No! ¡suelta mi copa!

_¡Que me la des! –Forcejeaba mello junto con ella

_¡No!

_Oigan oigan ya basta – Pronunciaba matt tratando de calmar la situación

_¡Que me la entregues!

_.El forcejeo de ambos provoco que el líquido que contenía la copa saliera disparado….

_¡Pero si serás idiota mello! – Grito melissa molesta con el vestido empapado en vino

_¿Yo? la culpa fue de la loquera – Pronuncio mello

_¡Mi vino! ¡mi vinito desperdiciado!

_Lo vi todo ¡la culpa fue tuya! – Pronuncio melissa molesta dándole un fuerte empujón

_.Mello le quito bruscamente el vaso de ponche al sucesor más cercano arrojándoselo en la cara

_Esto va a terminar muy mal – Pensaba matt asustado

_¡Bastardo! – Grito furiosa volteándole la cara de una cachetada

_¿Por qué rayos los maestros se quedan parados ahí sin hacer nada? – Pensaba matt

_.Mello se tocó la mejilla pudiendo sentir el ardor fluir mientras rechinaba los dientes y apretaba su amado chocolate

_Chicos por favor – Pronuncio linda tratando de evitar que se armara un batallón

_Oigan por favor basta y comportémonos como personas maduras ¿de acuerdo? – Balbuceo abril colocándose en medio de ambos

_¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto mello

_Ay si ella la borracha – Pronuncio melissa cruzándose de brazos

_Ya estamos de vuelta sucesores – Pronuncio Roger entrando junto con L y Watari

_¡L! –Grito abril sacándose los tacones corriendo hacia su paradero no sin antes resbalarse claro

_Jajajajajajaja – Reían todos ante su caída

_Auch – Se quejaba mientras mello y matt la ayudaban a levantarse aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír

_Psicóloga abril –Pronuncio L caminando hacia ella…. ¿estás bien?

_Oh L te amo te amo te amo – Pronunciaba lanzándose hacia él

_.L permanecía paralizado ante aquellas profundas palabras que lo remecieron como en un terremoto.. A pesar de pronunciar las palabras con dificultad si se le entendía lo que decía y por otro lado Roger y Watari esperaban ser tragados por la tierra ante aquella confesión…

_Psicóloga abril ¿está usted borracha? – Pregunto Roger

_Ay Roger pero que pregunta más estúpida ¿qué no la ves?– Pronuncio mello

_¿Yo borracha? No, no por supuesto que no – Balbuceaba balanceándose de un lado a otro debido a que le costaba mantener el equilibrio

_No te muevas tanto te vas a caer – Pronunciaba L tratando de afirmarla tomándole las manos

_L yo estoy enamorada de ti, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi en aquella entrevista de trabajo – Una vez dicha estas palabras se le subió encima como a un caballito de carreras

_¡Ohhhhhhh! – Pronunciaban todos a coro

_¡Hora de las declaraciones! – Se burlaban

_Psicóloga abril creo que has abusado del alcohol y obviamente te está jugando una mala pasada – Pronunciaba L pacientemente mientras esta le apresaba el cuello con sus manos

_Ay L mírate si pareces un pandita – Balbuceaba mientras tiernamente le alborotaba los cabellos

_¿Parezco que? – Pregunto L

_Psicóloga abril richi suelte a L ¡ahora mismo! – Pronuncio Roger molesto con una gran vena en su frente

_Yo la bajo – Pronuncio L mientras cuidadosamente la tomaba de la cintura sacándosela de encima

_.Abril corrió con dificultad y torpeza hacia la puerta de entrada

_¡L! – Grito desde la entrada

_¿Si? – Pregunto con su misma expresión y ambas manos apresadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans

_¡Atrápame! –Grito corriendo rápidamente hacia él provocando que ambos cayeran al piso y ella sobre él, aplastándolo por completo

_¡L! – Gritaron Roger y Watari al unísono aproximándose a levantarlo

_Esto se pone bueno – Pronuncio melissa

_Estoy bien por favor levántenla a ella primero ¿sí? – Pronunciaba L calmadamente tirado en el suelo

_.Watari y Roger asintieron…

_¿Te lastimaste? – Le pregunto L una vez de pie

_Creo que deberíamos ser novio y novia – Balbuceó

_Uhhhhhhhhhhh – Pronunciaron todos generando más suspenso a la situación

_¡Suficiente! psicóloga abril diríjase a su habitación ahora mismo – Dio la orden Roger

_No puede ir sola en ese estado – Pronuncio L

_¡Nosotros la llevaremos! – Pronunciaron matt y mello al unísono

_No me parece buena idea – Pronuncio Roger

_Sucesores y figuras autoritarias no combinan – Pronuncio Watari

_Déjenlos que la lleven – Pronuncio L

_L una de las reglas de este lugar es que ninguna figura de autoridad puede estar en una habitación con un sucesor – Pronuncio Roger

_Si lo sé pero este es un caso de emergencia, además está en buenas manos, ellos tres son muy unidos o al menos eso he notado desde que llegue. Adelante llévenla – Pronuncio L

_¡Pero no me quiero ir! L quiero quedarme contigo

_.Matt y mello la cargaron en sus hombros mientras que esta se desistía de todas las formas posibles

_¡L no me olvides! – Grito antes de salir forzosamente por la puerta

_.Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar…..

_Bien pues…. que siga la fiesta – Pronuncio L como si nada hubiese pasado

Mientras tanto en la habitación….

_Malos amigos como se atreven a arruinar mi sagrado momento con L –Balbuceaba abril tirada en la cama

_Puede que ahora nos estés odiando pero mañana nos amaras, te salvamos la vida al sacarte de ahí – Pronuncio matt

_No tiene sentido que le discutas, esta ebria – Pronuncio mello

_Abril ¿dónde dejaste tus zapatos? – Pregunto matt

_Los arrojó en la fiesta ¿lo recuerdas? – Pronuncio mello

_Si cierto y ahora ¿qué haremos? – Pregunto matt

_No lo sé, nunca había tenido que hacerme cargo de un borracho o en este caso una borracha

_¿La acostaremos con vestido? –Pregunto matt

_Si te ofreces a ponerle la pijama – Pronuncio mello encogiéndose de hombros

_No gracias – Pronuncio matt sonrojado

_Cuéntenme un cuento

_¿Qué? – Pronunciaron ambos

_Cuéntenme un cuento para poder dormir – Balbuceaba mientras se le cerraban los ojos

_Cuéntale un cuento – Pronuncio mello

_¿Yo? nose ninguno porque no lo haces tu

_Que me viste cara de niñera – Pronuncio mello

_¡Ya se! Canten conmigo – Pronuncio abril sentándose en la cama con dificultad

_¡Acuéstate! – Le ordeno mello

_Una cuncuna amarilla debajo de un hongo vivía, allí en medio de una rama – Cantaba

_Tenia escondida su cama – La siguió matt en el canto

_¡Matt!

_Que ¿no recuerdas esa canción? nos encantaba de niños

_Habla por ti yo jamás la cante

_Yo recuerdo que si – Pronuncio matt con una sonrisa malvada

_.El rubio se sonrojó y no tuvo otra respuesta que darle un golpe en la cabeza

Mientras tanto….

_Bien sucesores ya es mas de medianoche la fiesta ha llegado a su fin.. Buenas noches – Pronuncio Roger por micrófono

_Buenas noches near – Pronuncio linda dándole un calido abrazo

_No es necesario que te despidas en este preciso momento, iré a dejarte a tu cuarto – Pronuncio near

_¿De verdad?

_.Near la observo unos segundos mientras se sacaba su bléiser blanco

_Ten – Pronuncio indiferente

_¿Para mí? – Pregunto linda mientras le brillaban sus ojitos

_Si, está haciendo frio y es un camino largo hasta tu habitación

_Pues… gracias gracias – Pronuncio colocándoselo de inmediato

_.Ambos se observaban, ninguno daba el primer paso para marcharse parecían estar perdidos en sus miradas…

_Disculpen – Pronuncio Roger

_.El llamado los saco inmediatamente de su burbuja del amor observando a su alrededor que eran los únicos que quedaban junto con L y Watari que por cierto estos los habían estado observando como si estuviesen disfrutando una película

_Vamos – Pronuncio near

_ L bajo la mirada pudiendo notar los tacones de la psicóloga…

_L lamento mucho todo lo que paso esta noche – Pronuncio Roger

_Descuida me divertí – Pronuncio L

_Pero mañana mismo despediré a la psicóloga abril – Pronuncio Roger

_¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? – Pronuncio L cogiendo una bandeja con pastelillos

_¿Exagerando? ¿Te parece poco que se embriagara frente a todos los sucesores?

_No encuentro que sea para tanto – Pronuncio L con la boca llena de pastel

_L estas defendiendo lo indefendible

_No estoy defendiendo a nadie, tampoco apruebo su comportamiento pero pienso que con una reprimenda bastaría

_Me niego a obedecer tus ordenes esta vez

_Si la despides ¿cómo se lo explicaras a todos? la quieren mucho – Pronuncio L lamiendo la extremidad de una rebanada de pastel

_No creo que la sigan queriendo tanto después del escándalo que armo – Pronuncio Roger

_A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado, el alcohol actuó por ella y lo sabes

_Discutiremos esto mañana me duele mucho la cabeza – Pronuncio Roger

_No hay nada más que discutir, ella se queda – Pronuncio L antes de abandonar el salón

Mientras tanto….

_Gracias por venir a dejarme a mi cuarto – Pronuncio linda

_No es nada – Pronuncio near girando la vista mientras enroscaba un mechón

_Antes de que te vayas, tu chaqueta – Pronuncio linda sacándose el bléiser

_Devuélvemela después

_Eh de acuerdo – Sonrió nerviosa

_Buenas noches – Pronuncio con su mirada vacía

_Buenas noches – Pronuncio ella abrazándolo mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza en su pecho

_.Near correspondió con una sola mano dejando escapar un suspiro… Bajo la mirada y aquel escalofrío que sentía por la baja temperatura comenzó a deshacerse.. Apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella sintiendo el olor a flores de su suave cabello, pensó más de dos veces en soltarse de aquel abrazo y decir ´´hasta luego´´ pero una fuerza mantenía su cuerpo apegado al de ella

_¡Auch! – Se quejó linda provocando que ambos se soltasen

_¿Estás bien?

_Si, es que cuando apoyaste tu cabeza en mí lo hiciste justamente en aquella parte donde me golpeé hoy en la tarde

_Ayer en la tarde, ya es mas de medianoche – La corrigió

_Ah claro se me olvidaba – Sonrió nerviosa

_Buenas noches – Pronuncio near tomándola de los hombros besando suavemente su cabeza lastimada

_Buenas noches near – Pronuncio linda con rubor en sus mejillas dejando escapar un largo suspiro, el beso en aquella parte lastimada le había dolido un poquito pero no le importaba, ese dolor era bueno….

_.

_.

_.

**AVISO: Subí este capítulo en la madrugada y como tengo la mala costumbre de subir el fic y después revisar los errores, me vine a enterar recién en la tarde el gran error que había cometido…. No cambie ningún dialogo y ninguna situación, solo corregí mi error...  
Les pido MIL DISCULPAS a las personas que alcanzaron a leerlo antes de que lo corrigiera  
**

**Les agradezco a Paotcraft y seddieeternamente por sus reviews, si alcance a verlos antes de actualizar… Muchas gracias chicas :D **

**Gracias a todos por sus favs, sus reviews y sus visitas.. Ya son 15 capítulos y es todo GRACIAS A USTEDES :D de todo corazón ñ.ñ **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo….. besos y abrazos :D**


End file.
